The Potter Portraits
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Adopted from MartinDeShade. Before Harry started Hogwarts he got a special trunk from both his parents. A super power Harry fic. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1: The Trunk

"

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Adopted from MartinDeShade. Before Harry started Hogwarts he got a special trunk from both his parents. A super power Harry fic. H/Hr_

_The first three chapters will be mostly MartinDeShade's work with a few changes here and there (mostly expanding the story out a bit) but it is mostly her ideas! She gave me full permission to do what I wanted and so I shall. After the first three chapters is where I take over fully and where the adventure gets expanded. Yes this is Harry Hermione fiction, my first and probably only one. No Weasley, Dumbledore, Snape bashing. So with that, on with the show:_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The Trunk:

The young boy stood in his bedroom looking down at the trunk with awe. He was small for an eleven year old boy thanks to his relations habit of only giving him the bare minimum for each meal just to keep him strong enough to do most of the chores. He was clad in oversized clothing that made him look even smaller but there was still a sparkle of life behind thick glasses in his green eyes and he ran a pale hand over the lid of the trunk and another hand through his already messy black hair.

Harry Potter was amazed even shocked when he found out he was a wizard from Hagrid. But he was at first stunned that he got the trunk that his dad was having made before he died. Then he was so happy he was in tears to get something, anything of his parents.

After Hagrid dropped him off with the Dursleys, he hurried to put his trunk in his room and closed the door behind him and hoped his relatives would leave him alone. He opened his new trunk that had Potter written over the top and several pictures or emblems etched into the sides. Taking out all _HIS_ new things out to look at it all. He still could only barely believe all this was his, when he has never owned anything in his life. That was when he noticed a small booklet at the bottom of the trunk. Slowly he reached in and took out the small booklet.

_An instruction manual for a trunk?_ Harry thought _why would there be a need?_ _ Well I better read it and see what is what._

_Instruction manual for a seven compartment trunk_.

_Seven compartment trunk! _Harry thought his eyes going wide _that is cool! Just like the Tarus only mine!_

_First put a spot of blood on the lock and state your full name, only you will be able to open the trunk after this_.

_Whoa, weird, guess I better do that then._ Harry thought and he put the drops of blood on the lock and stated his full name, there was a glow and Harry went back to the list.

_You will see six plaques on the front of the trunk, three on one side of the lock three on the other, the plaques are engraved with the following images: wardrobe, stag, sun, moon, lily, grim._

_Wicked, wonder how I open them?_ Harry thought.

_To open press the emblem of the part of the trunk you wish to enter, the compartments are as follows: _

_Wardrobe plaque is a wardrobe. _

_Stag is a four bedroom home with two and half bathrooms complete with dining room, kitchen and lounge. _

_Sun is the Potter's magical library, we estimate 1,000 books._

_Moon is the Evan's muggle library with 2,000 books. _

_Lily is a fully functional potions lab._

_Grim is a heavily warded dueling room._

"_Oh wow neat! All this is mine?" _ Harry thought a warm glow coming over him, he continued to read.

_To shrink the trunk to the size of a large book touch the Potter plaque on the top of the trunk and say shrink, to enlarge say enlarge._

_As for protection, no-one can portkey in or out of the trunk, but can Apparate in or out as long as the trunk is not located on top of an Anti-Apparation ward._

_To hide the trunk with a modified Fidelius Charm (note this is not a full Fidelius as it can be broken by very powerful witches or wizards but as most do not look for those living in a trunk it should offer you plenty of protection) this is great to use in a muggle area. To hide simply state your full name and state hide, to unhide state your full name and state unhide._

_Oh wow, wicked, neat, cool I can hide from the Dursleys here! No more Harry hunting by Dudley!_ Harry thought grinning. _Well better go in and see what is what._

Harry put his hand on the lily emblem and thought loudly 'open'. The top of the trunk opened and a ladder poked out of it.

_Here goes nothing _ he thought.

Gathering all his potion supplies he climbs down the ladder to a room with many worktables with cauldrons already setup. He put away his things in the supply room, and then with a quick look around climbed out of the room and closes the lid which automatically lowers the ladder.

He then opened the home compartment and grabs all he could carry then climbs down the ladder placing his stuff on the ground he goes back up for another trip to get everything else. When he got back down and looks around he realizes he is in a fully furnished good size living room with couch, 3 comfy looking chairs, couple end tables, and coffee table. With remarkably several sealed windows that overlook a small lake and when he gets by the window he feels the warmth of the sun on him. The most wondrous of all is a large portrait on the wall with 2 people in it with the man look surprising like Harry but with brown eyes and a beautiful woman by his side with dark red hair and green eyes.

_Are these my parents?_ He thought tears in his eyes.

"Dad, Mum?"

Then the most remarkable thing that he thinks could ever happen to him happens. The portraits seem to come to life and the man in it says, "Son!" while the lady in cried out, "My baby!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

"

Chapter Two: Meeting the Parents:

"Mom, Dad I can't believe you are in that painting, why are you in that painting?" Harry said with considerable shock.

James said with a frown, "Why don't you know about paintings? Didn't Sirius or the Longbottoms have ancestral paintings where they lived?"

"James I don't think he has seen a magical painting before. Harry who have you been living with, are they muggles?" Lily said realizing something had happened to her baby to not know about the magical world.

"Oh yeah, Um, I have been with my Aunt Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"What!! You were never to go to them. They hate magic and everyone associated with it. You were to go to Sirius or the Longbottoms." Lily screamed.

"I don't know who those are. I think I remember Hagrid saying Dumbledore put me here. But why are you in that painting?"

Lily and James look at each other, then James says, "You can have a painting commissioned where when that person dies part of their essence will go into the painting and then they wake up."

"So you know Hagrid? Does he come by visit then to make sure you are alright?" James asked, "do you know what happened to Sirius, or Alice or Frank?"

"What? Oh no. I met him a couple days ago when he came to get me for my Hogwarts school supplies." Harry replied, "I don't know Sirius or Alice or Frank, I am sorry sir."

"But you can't be more than 8 or 9. Are you starting early?" James asked, "you are quite small."

"No I am 11. Just had my birthday a couple days ago. I know I am smaller than other kids, but I am 11."

"You should definitely be taller by now. You should get a magical checkup and get that metamorphmagus block taken out."

"What's a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

"We think you became a metamorphmagus when you got blood adopted by Sirius Black, since it runs in his family. It allows you to morph your face or even the rest of your body to whoever you want."

"That means I can go out without being recognized as the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said grinning "wicked!"

James and Lily not knowing what that means asks him and then Harry tells them everything from the first Hogwarts letter that was delivered, to Hagrid picking him on from the shack on the sea, to getting mobbed at the Leaky Cauldron, to going down to his vault and buying his things.

James and Lily look at each, then James says, "First of all you don't have to stay with Dursleys. In fact you shouldn't even be with them. But at the very least you should put this trunk out on their yard and live there. Just use your invisibility cloak to enter and leave. You need to find out what type of wards are on the place before leaving this place for good, could be useful to stay here if the wards are strong not to mention you don't have to worry about switching guardians if you stayed here. You should ask the goblins to look into it while you go over your investments with them and ask them what happened to Sirius and the Longbottoms."

"What's an invisibility cloak and what investments?" Harry asked.

"The Potter invisibility cloak is an Heirloom item so all you have to do is think hard about it and say 'Come for the', and by wearing you will be invisible to all muggles plus 99percent of magical. As for investments, that little vault you went to is just your trust vault that we opened it in your name when you were born. That is just a fraction of what you have in Potter Family vault." James said, "I am afraid there is not much land in the family but we are wealthy."

Harry looks at him, closes his eyes, thinks real hard about the cloak, and then says "Come Forth". Out of thin air came a long silvery thin cloak. "Wow, is there anything else that is an heirloom item?"

"The Potter lordship, ladyship and heir rings, and I also made this trunk into an heirloom item. So no matter where you are you can summon it and hide if you have to. You might be able to summon the Black headship or heir ring too depending on what happened with Sirius and his mother. He had the heir ring on him last, but his mother could only hold onto it but couldn't wear the Black headship ring since theirs doesn't allow a female to wear it. So go ahead and try to summon the rings. This will make working with the goblins easier"

Harry summons the Potter rings, then tries to summon the Black rings, but only gets the heir ring which stinks like a dirty public restroom. 'Man this ring stinks. I need to wash this off.' He goes to the little bathroom nearby that just has a sink and a toilet wash off the ring and his hands, then he puts the Potter lordship and Black heir rings on surprised as the shrunk to size.

"Why will these make working with the goblins easier?" Harry asked his father.

"They have a magic in them that uniquely identifies what they are and also only allows those that supposed to have them to actually wear them. So goblins will automatically know who you are and Family Vaults only allow those wearing those rings to enter them. And that is what you are going to need to do first. That is go to Gringotts, check out your investment since they have been frozen until now, and while there have their healers check you out." James said.

"How do I get to Gringotts? I am stuck here at the Dursleys with just wizard money."

"Summon the Knight Bus by stepping to a street curb and sticking your wand out, it generally cost a few sickles. But watch out it seems to appear very suddenly."

"OK seems simple enough."

"If it is, then tell me what's your plan so you don't miss anything." Lily asked with a smile.

"So let see here. First put on the invisibility cloak. Climb out of the trunk. Move the trunk outside. Have some money ready. Summon the bus and ask it to go Leaky Cauldron on Charring Cross Road. Go straight to Gringotts ask for on one of the managers so I can go over my investments and ask to schedule a visit from one of their healers."

"Sounds good. Don't forget to ask the goblins to assess the wards here. But first go the Potter Library compartment get the Occulumency book to read for anytime you are just waiting, plus on the left hand desk a leather bound portfolio that has an up to date listing Potter money and investments. Finally, please take the invisibility cloak off before entering the bank. Many of the goblins can see through it, but they don't like you to wear it without ask them first." James said.

"Why the Occulumency book?" Harry asked.

"There are people out there that can read your thoughts and learning Occulumency defends against it, plus it makes learning new things much easier." Lily said.

Harry got out of the trunk with the plan in mind and got ready to head to the bank. He decided to wear his school robe and cloak as they were much better than the rags he normally wore and he did his best with his hair finally giving up as that was a lost cause. Unless he grew it out he would never get it to lay flat.


	3. Chapter 3: At Gringotts

"

Chapter Three: At Gringotts:

With it getting dark out, Harry decided to wait until morning to go to Gringotts. Which gave him plenty of time to get to know his parents, at least somewhat. They explained that while they do have all their memories up until they died, and most of their personalities. They were not completely the same as them, because they are not alive, living and with a soul. However, it's still wonderful hearing stories of their past, even if there won't be future stories, and its thousand times better than being with the Dursleys.

What amazed him was when his snowy white owl that he decided to name Hedwig flew into the room even though the lid on the trunk was closed. His mother told him she charmed the lid to allow owls through as long they weren't carrying any dark objects. Harry also found out he didn't have to keep standing in front of the big portrait, because they can move to any of the many paintings throughout the trunk. It seems the trunk was prepared for them, since there was a painting in every room and every compartment except the first two. Finally, it was decided that Harry would carry a small painting when he goes to Gringotts, so he has someone on his side when dealing with his financial affairs plus having someone to talk to for what is shaping up to be a long day.

Harry started the day off with a large breakfast thanks to the fully stocked kitchen that keeps food in stasis and storing enough food to feed 3 people for a year. He also pet and fed Hedwig while he was eating. Then he grabbed the small painting that both his parents are going to travel in, the Occulumency book, the invisibility cloak, and felt ready for the day.

"Why don't you leave a note for Petunia that you are staying at a future classmates until school starts. So they don't call the police or make a fuss about you being gone." Lily said to him before he left.

"I doubt they would even care, except they won't have someone to do all the cooking and cleaning around here." Harry replied.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't be doing all that. I am so upset with my sister for making you do all that. The most amount of chores a boy around your age should be doing is maybe 2 hours of chores a week. I mean it's nice you aren't spoiled like your father, where he barely had to do a thing, but I could never condone what they have done to you. It's wrong of them, and you never deserve what they have done to you."

"I know mom you told me last night. But.."

"And I am going to keep telling you every day, until I think you have realized how much you are a loved and worthy being loved."

\, "OK mom. I love you mum."

"I love you too son. I wish I could just hug you, but I will just have to wait until you find a girlfriend so I can tell her to hug you for me."

"Oh mum!" Harry called out, "Hedwig." Which oddly was answered with an inquiring hoot, instead of a barking sound that a normal snowy owl makes, according to his mother.

"I am going out now. I am going to move the trunk outside by the bushes out front, but I want you to stay safe inside until it get dark out. I don't want you get hurt by Dudley or his gang." And was answered with a dignified hoot as if to say I certainly know how to stay from cretins like them. He found out last night that he can largely understand exactly what she is trying to say in her hoots. His parents thinks the reason he can is that he might already be forming a familiar bond with her.

With that he gathered all the things he is taking, plus the note he wrote out for the Dursleys, and left the trunk. He was in luck in that everybody was out of the house that morning, so he was easily able to just drop the note on the dining room table and leave the house. After summoning his trunk near the bushes that he will be staying at, he called the Knight Bus for his trip to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Now I know why Hagrid didn't use the Knight Bus to get here, that was 10 times worse than the mine carts at Gringotts.' He slipped on his cloak before entering and by trailing another group that was going to Diagon Alley he was able to walk straight to Gringotts without anybody bumping into him.

Harry walked into the bank and approached the first available goblin for the directions to Kralnack's office. The goblin first sneered at him before noticing the 2 rings on his fingers where upon he changed his attitude quickly and offered to direct him to Kralnack's office. Upon entering the office Harry was confronted with an older goblin than what he has seen out front in a very well appointed room with a rich looking desk and ancient looking books on display.

"Ah. I have been expecting you Lord Potter. It is good that we can unfreeze your investments and start making more gold. Please take seat. I am sure you have many questions."

Harry closed the door and cautiously took seat, then put a small painting that had his parents on the desk. James gives a slight nod to Harry, since they decided to let Harry do most of the talking. Harry said, "My parents portrait said to come to you. I hope you have time we need to do a lot things today."

"Ah that shouldn't be a problem. Since you say we have several things to do why don't you briefly give me an overview of what you need done." Kralnack replied.

"Beside determining how we are going to handle my investments, I need you to have someone check the wards where I have been staying. My parents and I want to know what happened to Sirius Black and the Longbottoms. And then my parents want me to have a full medical and magical checkup done by your doctors, I mean healers here."

"Well then let's start with something simple we can fully assess your wards for the standard 100 galleons. You just need to give me your address at your residence." questioned Kralnack while also writing a few things on a parchment in front of him.

"I have been living with the Dursleys at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey." Whereupon the goblin finish writing on the parchment and put the paper in a small box on his desk where the paper quickly disappears a second later.

"Now then, I like to go over your major assets and all your liquid assets."

"You presently have 1,040,543 galleons in your Potter Family vault."

"You have 1,910 galleons in your Trust vault that gets topped up to 2,000 from your Family vault at the end every year."

"Why don't you just close that vault and keep all the money in the Family vault. I don't see any reason to keep it open since I am the only Potter." Harry said.

"Very well sir. You also have access to 4,502,897 galleons in the Black Family vault."

"Because the head of the Black family has been unavailable, you have access to 1,589,344 galleons in a trust vault for Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry's dad decided to interject at this point, "What! You need to restrict her access she is a deranged Death Eater."

Kralnack looked at Harry and said, "If that is what you wish Lord Potter."

Harry replied, "Oh, please just call me Harry. I thought you were talking to my dad for a second there, and yeah I don't want her to access to any money."

"OK Harry. I could never call your father Lord Potter, since he passed on and while an ancestral painting is comforting and full of knowledge for its family it doesn't have any legal standing so I will always need your approval. So, I will close her account and move her money and assets moved into the Black Family vault."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Very good. No onto properties, you own the land at Godric's Hollow that your parents home was on. All that was salvageable was put into the Potter Family vault."

"Told you Harry, we Potters really should get a manor home, could have saved us if we had." James said.

"Now since you are only an Heir to the Blacks you don't have access to their investments and while you can enter their Family home at 12 Grimmauld Place you cannot sell any of their properties."

"Now is there any investments you would like to change and have you decided on an investment advisor."

"Well we agreed last night that we would like to keep you on as our advisor. Where you would get 5 percent of the profit and give you complete latitude in your investments in the muggle world, and with me having the final say in any investments that you wish to make in the magical world. And I would like to start with half of what is in my vaults." Harry replied.

"You honor me Lord Potter. Now then to answer your more personal questions. I have the sad duty to report that Frank and Alice Longbottom have been in St Mungos since shortly after your parents death. Finally, Sirius Black has been incarcerated at Azkaban without a trial because it is believed he told Voldemort where your parents were at on that Halloween night, plus the killing of 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew 2 days later."

"Why hasn't he had a trial? He wasn't our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew was." James cried.

"We at the bank have been asking for one for 9 years, since he is one of our larger clients. And unfortunately, the word of an ancestral painting isn't likely sway the Ministry any."

"How about a sworn affidavit signed in blood. We kept one just in case in our Family vault." James said.

"That would definitely change things. I believe Madame Bones head of the DMLE would be able to demand a trial if she had your affidavit. We just need to have young Harry retrieve it when he goes down there to look over any items he may want."

"So any more questions Harry?"

"No I think that is everything."

"Very Good. I will just call for someone to bring you to your vaults, and once you have finished he will direct you to our healers."

After leaving his vault, Griphook led Harry to a bright room much like a muggle doctor office. With a padded waiting table, stools and sink, however with a few things that is obviously magical like oddly colored potions in a rack, parchment and quill. Harry was directed to undress to his skivvies and hop on the table to wait.

Just then a tall wizard wearing white robes came in.

Without looking at Harry he said, "Hello sir, my name is Rupert Harris. It says here we are doing a full medical and magical checkup. With at least one magical talent unblock. Let's see what we have to work with today." He then waved his wand from Harry's feet up to his head making odd "hmm" and "ohm" noises, with a final "Oh my, you're Harry Potter." He sensed Harry's unease and stated, "Don't worry I magically cannot say who I treat without your release. Although really, with your malnutrition and history of compound fractures, you really should let me release my findings."

"That's alright sir. I won't ever be going back to those relatives again. And really I don't want people to know about it." Harry replied.

"Well this isn't a muggle doctor visit. So I'm not legally bound to report. Just be sure to have someone to talk to about it. And if you take all these different potion vials for the next 2 weeks, you should be up to the size of a normal 11 year old. However I also notice some type of curse on your forehead scar that I think we should investigate more. To do that with your permission I am going to need to call in a curse breaking specialist, that will also be magically bound from telling anybody about you." Rupert handed Harry instructions covering which potion to take and when.

"Yeah I would love to get rid of this scar or at least get rid of the occasional aches I get from it."

"Occasional aches huh? Definitely want to break this curse then. I should be back in half an hour to an hour with my colleague. Then we will do your magical checkup after." With those words Rupert Harris left.

Harry not finding anything exciting about the room decided to pull out his Occulumency book. 'Hmm. It says here how to meditate and slowly picture all your thoughts and memories. Then once you picture it in your mind's eye you need to either shield them or hide them. But written in the margins it says for those with any of the Potter rings they can summon their invisibility cloak to drape over all of it. I wonder if I lend out the Potter heir ring somebody else could hide their thoughts, or would the cloak disappear when they no longer have the ring on.'

Rupert came back about an hour later with one other person and said, "Harry, let me introduce my colleague Bill Weasley a very talented curse breaker. He normally works on tombs and ancient burial sites, but he has had experience on cursed limbs."

"So what I want you to do Harry is to lay on your side on the table. Right then I will put this treated cloth over your scar to catch any dark magic." Bill Weasley said putting the cloth on him.

He then started to wave his wand in all seemingly different directions. What he was really doing was tracing out runes in the air trying to find the correct counter to the curse before he applied it to Harry. After 5 minutes of that Bill remarked, "Ah hah!" and moved his wand right next to Harry's head to trace out the rune combination to dissipate the curse. And with that a bunch of black oily substance starts to leak out of the curse scar, of course there was quite a lot of pain that Harry went through but living at the Dursleys made him able to breathe through the pain.

When all of the substance drained out of Harry Bill said, "Well that was on odd curse. It took a minor psychic connection with the one that gave you the scar then latched onto your magic core to effectively share your core with You Know Who. That must mean that You Know Who is or at least was a powerful spirit. The psychic connection should lesson over time, but I would recommend studying Occulumency to make sure you don't get visions or memories from him."

After realizing all the pain has gone away, Harry smiled and said, "Well that good since I am already studying it to help me with school."

Rupert takes over from there and does a quick check to make sure everything went alright. Satisfied, he goes over to a side drawer to pull out some thick parchment and a small knife. "Harry this is a special parchment that I need you to put 3 drops of your blood on this to check up on your magic." Harry pricked his thumb with the supplied knife and drips his blood onto parchment then noticed writing start to suddenly appear on the page.

"Oh my, oh this is wonderful news!" Rupert said looking at Harry in wonder.


	4. Chapter 4: The Magical Guardian

"

_So now my part of the story comes in, the rest is mine. I did keep certain things the same, this will be a Harry Hermione fiction. I have never written one and plan on doing so now, however there will be a few things that need to be made clear. There will be no Weasley or Dumbledore bashing at all, there will be a manipulative and evil professor at Hogwarts but it is not Dumbledore. Instead this is going to be a rather clueless but kind and caring Dumbledore._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Four: The Magical Guardian:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer sat at his desk in Hogwarts sucking on a lemon drop. He was a very old man, with long silvery hair and beard that hung to his waist and he was clad in a bright set of robes, orange today in fact. This was the year Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts and he was very glad that was to happen, the dear boy would be back in the Wizarding world fresh and healthy and loved.

"Albus you stupid evil horrible old man!" Came a voice on his desk from the portrait he had there of two people he loved very much, Lily and James Potter.

"Lily you cannot speak to the headmaster that way!" James said.

"Oh yes I can! You stupid old man how dare you leave my son with that hag of a sister of mine?" Lily yelled.

"Ah I see Harry woke you up!" Dumbledore said then with a look of alarm, "is Harry alright?"

"Is he alright?" Lily said, "no he is not, my sister treated him like a house elf!"

"But the blood wards never fell, she had to care for him, if she had not they would have fallen!" Dumbledore said.

"What-bloody-wards?" Lily snarled.

"Why the ones you put up." Dumbledore said.

"I never, oh bugger." Lily swore thinking on the fact that yes she had set blood wards as a worst case scenario. "Where is Sirius and Alice and Frank?"

"Alice and Frank were killed, Sirius is in Azkaban, he was tried and convicted…"

"There was no trial." James said, "goblins have been trying to get him a trial for years."

"Oh dear."

Dumbledore sat back looking very grave and upset, his first thought was to rush to Privet drive and take Harry to safety, yet he was sure that Lily would not allow it and had something planned if he interfered in anyway. He felt horrible, there had been no will and so he had done what any of his age would have done, he left the child with his closest blood relations and what was even better there were blood wards in place! They had never fallen and so he believed Harry was at the least liked and cared for. To know that was not the case saddened him beyond belief and there was more, Sirius had not been given a trial at all? But his good friend Barty told him he had the confession from the trial and everything!

"Oh dear, well I will go get Harry now and bring him to the school." Dumbledore said getting up.

"No you will not old man…."

"Lily please this is…"

"Shut it James or I will shut it for you!" Lily said, "there is one we both trust and you know why, find Severus, hunt him down if you have to, drag him out of the cave he has hidden himself in with his grief. I will give you one day to find him."

"Oh I will not need a day." Dumbledore said walking to the fireplace and throwing in floo powder, "Severus will you come here please? He should be along shortly."

Indeed a figure could be seen spinning in the fireplace and before long a tall thin man stepped from the fireplace. He was clad all in black, from his high collared buttoned inner robes to his billowing outer academic robes to his boots and belt of dragonskin. He had long greasy but clean black hair that hung to his shoulders, a sallow thin face with black eyes, a large hooked nose and thin lipped mouth. He looked irritated and glared at the headmaster wondering why he was being bothered when this was the day he had set aside to move back into the castle.

"Headmaster what can I do for you?" Severus Snape asked.

"More like what can you do for us, Sev, starting with trying for something besides black?" Lily said.

"L-Lily?" Severus said turning to face the portrait his eyes wide with shock. "is that you?"

"It is, it's hard to explain but Harry needs you." James said, "he is at Gringotts and in fact a goblin should be there to pick you up in just a few minutes."

"First we would like to speak with you, alone Albus." Lily said shooting a glare at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had the common sense to leave the room and leave Severus with Lily and James.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was seated in the office of Kralnack once more the exam complete. He had a piece of paper that listed the potions he needed to take, a list of the most prominent families in the Wizarding world and a bar of chocolate. It was the last piece of paper that Harry could not help but stare at over and over again, this was amazing, sampling amazing what he was, what he could do! He read the paper over and over again taking in what powers he would have once he was trained up proper:

_Parseltongue: untrained.._

_Metamorphous: partial talent fully unlocked._

_Shapeshifter: untrained._

_Occulumency: needs work._

Harry grinned, he was one of the rarest beings on earth, only Merlin and ten others had the talent of Shapeshifters, which meant he could turn to any animal he wanted, well once he was trained properly of course in Occulumency as his mind had to be very organized and strong for him to keep his human side when he shifted. He looked up as a man popped into view and put a small cup on the sideboard and looked down at him. Harry stood and noticed he was very tall and lean and seemed to like black. His black eyes showed interest and curiosity in him and Harry, such a giving sharing boy grinned at the man and held out a piece of chocolate to him.

"Hello sir, I am Harry Potter, would you like some chocolate?" Harry said and the man actually smiled a bit at that.

"No thank you Po---Harry, I am Severus Snape." Severus said, "I am to be your magical guardian no doubt you were told you would have one?"

"Yes sir, Kralnack told me I would have one." Harry said then going motioning to the portrait of his parents that his parents had come back into, "oh good my parents are back, have you met them sir?"

"I have, in fact they wished me to take care of you, if you wish that is." Severus said, painting or no he would never deny anything to Lily, if she wanted him to take care of Harry then take care of Harry he would, after all she had been so forgiving to him after all the wicked horrid things he had done.

"I would like that sir." Harry replied.

"You are to obey Severus, work hard at your studies" Lily said, "he cares for you, I know he does or I would not allow him to take care of you. Now you two have a lot to do so I will let you get to it."

"Yes mum, thank you Kralnack sir." Harry said gently closing his parents portable portrait, shrinking it and putting it in his pocket, "I am ready sir."

"Very well Harry." Severus said, "first we go shopping, do you wear contacts?"

"No sir, never needed glasses either." Harry said.

"Very well, you will wish to use your Metamorphous talent," Severus said having been told all that Harry had gone through, "you should find it easy now."

Harry concentrated and in a moment he had light brown hair and blue eyes, as a limited Metamorphous all he could do was change his hair, eyes and maybe if he really concentrated his nose. However, once he was trained as an Animagmus he would unlock his Shape shifting abilities and from there become any animal he wanted. He followed Severus out into Diagon Alley to start shopping for the clothing he would need in this new world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, while Harry was shopping with his new magical guardian a very shaken Dumbledore was at the ministry speaking to one Amanda Bones. She called for the records of the trial of one Sirius Black, when none were forth coming she paled and called for the arrest of one Barty Crouch, Black was not just any ordinary wizard, he was a Black and the head of the ancient and noble house of Black. As such most of magical Britain was not only related to him but owed the house a great deal, there had been a time it was a house of wonder and greatness that had in fallen into evil and darkness in the last fifty years. Sirius Black was about to get his trial and a few people were about to end up in prison.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Okay so that like I said is my work, I chose to have Harry not have glasses as he is using part of his shape shifting abilities to have good vision. He has limited Metamorphous ability not full which is why his mother thought he had a block. Though he is a Shapeshifter he has to learn how to use it, once he learns to control one animal then he can go on to another, it will take time for him to learn. As for why Severus is his magical guardian, that will come out later, promise!_


	5. Chapter 5: At the Dentist

"

Chapter Five: At the Dentist:

Harry was reading a book on Merlin while Severus looked around the trunk in awe, if the Potters had this why did they need to hide at Godric's Hallow? He found Lily's touch throughout the house in the colors and how the house part of the trunk was laid out. The windows showed the moors outside the little town they had grown up in and he smiled as he looked on them. It was hard to believe he was in a trunk! He turned to where Lily was watching him while James was in another picture no doubt teaching Harry how to prank.

"He would not dare," Lily growled, "Lily infused us with the magic, it was Harry to wake us, we hired the best painter money could buy but I, Lily infused the magic."

"Ah, so all of Lily's memories and James are there then?" Severus said, "would the real Lily forgive me though?"

"Oh she did, when you came back, never doubt she loved you and James respected you for being so brave to come back after all." Lily said.

"I thought it a lark, what were prophecies but fraud? The dark lord did not think so and for him to wish to harm a babe!" Severus said. "The best thing is I was able to take the oath I made to that monster and find away to not betray it."

"So Slytherin of you." Lily said. "No wonder you are head of Slytherin and potions master, I bet you enjoy torturing the innocent firsties."

"Indeed, I have good self control now, your magical chalk has come in handy, throw it at the board and all the steps to make a perfect potion appear."

"Let me guess the students still use the book?"

"If that, the accidents are horrendous, I have to use great restraint not to take points from my house let me tell you."

"Sev you don't, oh yes you do, you are horrible!" Lily said laughing.

Severus would have continued on but Hedwig came into the room and landed on the stand by the fire and stuck out her leg. Severus took the letter and opened it stroking the soft owl as he did so. This was a side of him his students did not see, nor did most of the staff or anyone in fact. Lily brought out the good in her "brother" for that is the relationship between Severus and Lily, never lovers no but family and now , though this Lily was a painting it was enough to help Severus start to heal. Severus scowled and looked at the letter again and scowled again.

"What is it Sev?" Lily said.

"Madam Pomfrey had a talk with Minerva, McGonagall, seems a muggleborn who has parents as dentists is starting Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Oh well that is good, Harry might have cavities, I don't want any teeth vanished when a dentist can take care of that problem. One thing pureblood children never have to worry about, one potion once all their adult teeth come in and good teeth for the next twenty years or so."

"Yes but after, a bad tooth, vanish it," Severus shuttered, "seems Harry has an appointment with a Dr. Granger."

"Good, so glad they thought of that."

"So do I Lily." Severus said and as she laughed, "Lils it's not funny!"

Yet not even an hour later he was walking with Harry up the steps of a very nice and large dentistry. Harry looked very respectable now, he was clad in new jeans, a pair of green trainers, a green button up shirt and black vest. Severus had changed his attire to black trousers, gray button up shirt, black vest and he had tied back his long black hair. They entered the practice, signed in and in due time were taken back. Harry ended up with a kindly looking woman with her dark brown hair tied back from her face clad in blue surgical scrubs and white coat. Her name was Diana Granger and she was very nice to Harry and made the exam fun for him.

Severus ended up with Greg Granger, a tall man with brown hair that was graying at the temples, merry brown eyes and a slight overbite and he was clad in blue surgical scrubs and a white coat like his wife. He had his assistant take x-rays of Severus's teeth and he took a look at them and frowned. Severus found himself for an unpleasant but not horrible time as the teeth that had ached had their cavities filled and the tooth that really hurt was given a root canal. He was surprised that the pain was all but gone when the root canal was done and he realized this was not as bad as he feared. He left the room to find his young charge faced with a young girl with very bushy brown hair and eyes talking a mile a minute at Harry. Harry saw him and took the chance to introduce him to the girl.

"Hermione I would like you to meet Severus Snape, he is my magical guardian." Harry said, "Severus Snape sir this is Hermione Granger."

"Ah miss Granger, good to meet you." Severus said, "I expect great things of you."

"You are the Severus Snape?" Hermione said, "youngest potions master in three centuries? I pleasure to meet you sir!"

"The pleasure is all mine." Severus replied.

"Harry would you like to write, I mean we will see each other at school and all but I was wondering if you would like to write me?" Hermione asked.

Severus was not sure what got him to go back to Greg and ask to speak to him. Maybe it was the fact he had seen abuse in his youth of other children in the small mill town he lived in. His father was a hard man but not cruel, Severus had been loved by both his parents even if his father was not too fond of magic. Harry on the other hand, well he showed signs of abuse, as part of his "rehabilitation" Severus had taken it on himself to help any student in Hogwarts that was abused regardless of house. They knew he would never tell a soul and his secret was safe with them and he knew Harry had been abused. He also could since good kind people in the Grangers, in fact they reminded him so much of Lily and her parents he wondered if they were cut from the same cloth.

"Dr. Granger I was wondering if you could help me with something." Severus said, "it's about Harry."

"Oh what is it then?" Greg asked.

"Well, he lives with his aunt and uncle, or he did until just recently. Things were so bad there he is using a trunk his parents had made but were never able to use themselves to live in." Severus said, "it has very nice four bedroom house but well I am just his magical guardian at the moment."

"Tell me where Harry lives, I have some people that can help take care of this problem." Greg said his eyes going dark with anger, "you have my word on it."

"What is going on?" Diana asked walking up and her face darkened as she heard what was done to Harry, "he will not stay there, he can stay with us!"

"There are things, magical things he will have to have with him." Severus said, "his parents made a painting that well it can talk…"

"Like an Avatar or Hologram?" Diana asked.

"Yes, just like that."

"Well we need to learn about this world, Diana love go tell Harry the good news." Greg said.

Harry was having a grand time with his first ever friend. Hermione did like to talk a lot and was a bit bossy but nothing like Dudley and she was so nice too. She liked chemistry and geography like he did and she was magical too and would be going to Hogwarts too. He looked up as Diana came up and smiled down at him and took a good look at him. He liked her, she seemed so very nice and when she smiled it made him feel so very good. There was a bit of sadness in her eyes as she looked him over but then he was so thin and small though he was gaining weight now he was eating right.

"Harry Severus here has told me you do not have a good life with your relations is that true?"

"Yes ma'am, they don't want me at all." Harry said and he was surprised when she got down on his level and gave him a hug, "they say I am a burden and, and a freak."

"Well they are quite thick aren't they? I see a wonderful caring young man who is not a burden and not a freak." Diana said, "in fact you made my little girl happy. I heard where you are staying, I know your parents made that as something to fall back on but don't you think they would want you to stay with a family that wanted you if you could?"

"Yes ma'am, but who would take me in?"

"We would." Greg said, "if you want to."

"Yes sir!" Harry said grinning, "but won't I get in the way?"

"No, you will not, we have plenty of room, if Hermione agrees."

"Yes! Do say you will stay please Harry? You are my first friend!" Hermione said, "please?"

"Alright then." Harry said.

A squeal of joy and a fierce hug told him he had done the right thing and Severus smiled at the light in Harry's eyes. They shone just like his mothers and he vowed to do all he could to keep that light there no matter what.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes Harry will go from living in the trunk to living with a family, the Grangers. Severus taking care of children who have been abused would be good for him, I am not discounting his childhood, but we only got two times in his memories of anything bad in his childhood. I take those memories with a grain of salt, he was after all very petty towards Harry in canon, I love him but he did not grow up and get over his grudge with Harry's father. Here he gets that chance to be the better man and so having him deal with abuse will allow him to help Harry._

_I do know Snape does not appear canon here, however JKR gave us so little on Snape as it was though there are hints he was not as hard as it seems. Running to the shrieking shack to rescue Harry and his friends on the night of a full moon knowing what was there. Running to see who was hurt in the entrance hall when the egg crashed and cracked open. He is no more harsh with his students in canon than the rest of the staff either. Oh yes he is a hard man but he is a fair man and one I would be happy to call friend._


	6. Chapter 6: Petunia Get's What's Due

"

Chapter Six: Petunia Get's What's Due:

Petunia sat in her lounge sipping tea so glad the freak was gone with his freaky kind. Oh she had tried for years to stamp out all that nonsense and she would have beat the freak if only Vernon let her! He was too soft, why he even made sure the freak got a meal a day which the freak did not deserve! Her boy, her precious boy was normal and dull yes but he was not a freak, no he was a good boy and was going to a good school. She frowned as the doorbell rang and got up to get it, she never let the freak answer it as who needed to see that and now he was gone! Well until next summer came along and he would be back. She answered the door and screamed in fright at who was at the door. Severus Snape smiled coldly at her and she took a step back as he came into the house, evil freaky boy along with her evil freaky sister they made quite the pair.

"Good afternoon Petunia." Severus said softly, "your husband home?"

"He is in the back yard." Petunia said weakly, "you have no right to be here!"

"Oh I do, shall I call him, ah I see he is here." Severus said as Vernon stepped into the house his face getting red with rage.

"We don't want you ruddy freaks here!" Vernon shouted.

Severus remained calm and saw things for what they were. He could read people very well when he kept calm and he had promised Lily he would this morning, in fact she was in his pocket as it were at that moment. Oh this was going to get fun, he was seeing Vernon was not the one in charge, it was Petunia. Well he Severus was going to have quite a bit of fun today. He strode into the lounge and took a seat taking his wand out to conjure up some tea and enjoying his cup while Petunia and Vernon watched. Severus took out the portrait, enlarged it and put it on the wall getting Petunia to gasp as she saw her sister and brother-in-law up on that wall.

"Do have a seat." Severus said, "that stays here, you cannot get it down."

"How dare you, get that out of my house!" Vernon shouted.

"Do shut up, you really should not try to take charge of things at home when you are not used to it." Severus said softly, "you must like Petunia ruling you, tell me she at least rewards you well I hope?"

"Don't you dare insult Vernon, he is more a man than you ever will be freak!" Petunia snapped at him.

"Ah yes you think that would hurt me." Severus said his eyes going hard, "no that does not hurt me you know what does? You hurting Lily's son, beating him starving him and teaching your son to do the same. You dared lay a hand on an innocent child…"

"Petunia never beat Harry! Dudley can be a bit rough but well Harry is always a bit clumsy." Vernon said, "I certainly never hit the boy, stayed away from him, swore I never would beat a child and kept to it I did."

"Your wife did not, I have the records, a frying pan not once but several times Petunia? Along with…"

"Petunia you dare do that to my son!" Came a scream from the painting, "why you if I were alive I would kill you myself!"

The doorbell rung again and Severus went to answer it, he saw a tall man with a portly build and normally jolly face. He was clad in suit and tie, his brown hair a bit untidy on his head. He winced at the shouts knowing full well it was a portrait screaming. This was Ted Tonks and he worked for the magical side of children's services (though the muggles did not know the children he worked with were magical) and he was here on behalf of Dumbledore to see what was going on. Before he could enter the lounge a very fat boy came down the stairs to see what was going on, at once he put his hands to his rear and made to run back up the stairs.

"Please wait." Severus said knowing the signs of a muggle tormented by magic, "I will not harm you I promise, who used a wand on you."

"Not a wand." Dudley said. "Pink thing, gave me a pig's tail."

"I can remove it, would you allow me to?" Severus asked.

"Get away from my son!" Petunia screamed as Lily had run out of things to say to her.

"No, if he can let him." Vernon said, "easier that way, less questions."

"Who are you?" Petunia snapped at Ted.

"Child welfare, here to take pictures, ask a few questions and if all goes well haul at least one of you off to jail, maybe both." Ted said, "since I have the authority to I need all three of you to take something, if you refuse I arrest you and Dudley goes to a foster home."

In the end all three did as asked, Vernon went first as he was head of the family and if he were poisoned well he might be able to save his family. As the truth serum worked its way into him Ted began to question him, he found Vernon encored Harry for the most part, making sure he had dinner and did what chores his aunt asked of him. He never hit Harry but he never stood up for him either. Petunia was next and what she said horrified Vernon, when both he and Dudley were not at home she would beat Harry and call him names and she had even tried to kill him with a frying pan on more than one occasion! When Dudley told his story Vernon broke down and cried, his own son was paid to be cruel to Harry and he really was a bully because of his own mother!

"Take me to jail, I deserve it." Vernon said, "that poor boy, he has every right to hate me."

"Yes he does, however as you did nothing to the boy yourself you will keep custody of Dudley." Ted said dialing a number on his phone, "but you Petunia, you are going to jail for what you did and the charges will stick!"

"What of me?" Dudley said, "Harry is a freak…"

"Don't you dare call Harry a freak or I, I will ground you!" Vernon said sternly to his son for the first time.

"You cannot do that!" Dudley shouted.

"I can and will young man!" Vernon shouted back.

"I hate you, you can't make me do anything!" Dudley said storming up to his room and slamming the door.

"Number to a reform school." Ted said handing a card to Vernon, "oh and I would advise you get counseling as soon as possible and you will apologize to Harry and volunteer at the closest orphanage. Though you did not harm Harry you stood by and still did not do what you should for him."

"I am sorry, I really am." Vernon said meaning it.

"You have a long road ahead of you but if you do as I say I think we can help you." Ted said.

"You will not get away with this." Petunia said, "breaking up my family!"

"You broke your family a long time ago!" Severus said coldly, "now you will pay for what you did to Harry and Dudley."

"Ah police are here, this will give the neighbors a lot to talk about for a long time!" Ted said, "now you Vernon can watch them take your wife away and think on what you will do to help your own son , before it is too late for him."

Severus smiled as he left the house, who knew that Greg had known Ted and was pleasantly surprised when his friend told him he was a wizard. Now Ted was here to make sure Petunia never hurt another child again. This did not mean Vernon got off light, oh no, he had a long road ahead of him and it started with his neighbors watching as Petunia was hauled off in handcuffs to jail.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On a cold depressing island in the far north just off Scotland, in a fortress turned grim prison, in a cold cell a shaggy black dog lay curled up in sleep. He would have been a beautiful beast if not for the fact he was so thin and his fur was matted and filthy. Yet the dog was content, he had caught a rat and that had helped settle his stomach. The dog heard footsteps and in the blink of an eye a man in ragged prison robes with long matted hair and beard, pale and skeletally thin was in the place of the dog. He curled up on instinct as two men stopped by his cell, both clad in Auror robes and cloaks hoods over their faces. The prisoner, Sirius Black was sure they were here for a bit of fun and he braced himself for the worst.

"Sirius Black?" One of the Aurors demanded.

"Who wants to know?" Sirius rasped out.

"It's him, let's get him out of here." The other Auror said.

"Going to have a bit of fun?" Sirius spat, "you will find I rather enjoy that sort of thing."

"No, you are getting a trial, now get up!"

The door to the cell opened and Sirius was drug to his feet, he staggered, dizzy but managed to keep his footing. He did not react when he was put in chains and drug out of the prison to the ministry. He was surprised when he was cleaned up, true it was not the nicest way this could have been done, the hoses were cold and the soap harsh but he was clean and his hair was cut shorter to his shoulders, his beard trimmed and he was given new prison robes. He was put back in chains but it did not matter, he was getting a trial and hope came to him for the first time in a long, long time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Okay I hate Petunia, I have since book one when it was found she kept Harry in a cupboard of all things. I cannot fully blame Vernon, he believed all the lies his wife told him about magic, why would he not? I don't see him as the abuser, never did, true he stood aside and that was very wrong of him and he should have done more to protect Harry in canon. No excuses for him there, however Petunia could have been a nicer woman instead of the hag she was in canon and here I had her get what she deserved. How I hate that woman!_


	7. Chapter 7: With the Grangers

Chapter Seven: With the Grangers:

Harry got out of the car and looked up at the pleasant home that belonged to the Granger family. It was larger than the Dursleys and the front yard had lots and lots of flowers with two large trees. Harry walked into the house and Hermione gave him a tour. On the first floor there was a sitting room, dining room kitchen powder room and a library. Upstairs were three bedrooms, a bathroom and the master suite with bathroom of its own. Diana showed Harry the room he would stay in and Harry looked around it and grinned, the room was painted a light green with green curtains and red tie backs with a red comforter on the bed with a green dragon on it. There was a good sized closet, a desk and a bookcase in here. On the wall over the desk was a painting of a seascape that his parents could appear in and talk to him.

"Severus helped fix this up for you." Diana said, "he thought you would like it."

"I love it, thank you so much!" Harry said hugging her fiercely.

"You are welcome Harry." Diana said, "you are a wonderful young man."

"You think I am?" Harry said looking up at her.

"I do, you are a wonderful young man." Diana said.

"I agree with that," Severus said from the doorway, "are the colors to your liking?"

"Yes sir!" Harry said.

He did something that surprised Severus, he hugged him. Now Severus was not the sort of man who liked to be hugged or touched all that much. However when Harry hugged him it felt right, like Harry was family and this was meant to be. With that in mind he took two vials out of his pocket he had made just for Harry that were tailor made just for him by Severus. One was a growth potion, a tricky potion to make as one had to know about the person it was for and where they were lacking in growth. The other was a nutrient potion, unlike the growth potion this one actually tasted nice, like citrus, sun and light.

"You will need these, one at each meal for the growth potion that will be until school starts, the nutrition potion you will need for at least a year." Severus said.

"Yes sir," Harry said, "thank you sir."

"In private Harry you can call me Severus." Severus said, "or your royal highness the great and terrible."

"Severus don't you dare make him call you that!" Lily said sharply from her portrait.

"I will not, I do have some good news for you." Severus said, "your dogfather is getting a trial."

"Severus Snape!" Came the yell from both James and Lily.

"He is that is brilliant! When can I see him, will he want to see me, is he alright…"

"Harry you will get to see him yes, but first we have to get through his trial and he will be in hospital for a time after as he is unwell from that hell that is Azkaban." Severus replied. "But once he is feeling better you can see him."

"Thank you sir, Severus!" Harry said beaming.

He was rewarded with another hug and was invited for dinner which was cooked by Greg as he loved to cook. It was a traditional meal with roast beef, mashed potatoes, vegetables, fresh rolls and "just this once" a dessert of chocolate sponge cake with real whipped cream and wine for the adults, milk for Harry and Hermione. Severus smiled as he saw Harry happy and laughing here with the Granger family. His heart that he had locked away so long ago was opening once more, he knew this was his second chance and he was going to do everything he could to earn each minute of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The weeks had passed in a blur and it was a week before Harry and Hermione would leave for Hogwarts. On advice from Severus they had written several people, two were Fred and George Weasley as Severus knew they were pranksters yes but would look out for them in school. The next was Neville Longbottom as he was from an old and well respected family, he had Harry write Draco Malfoy too though he was not sure about them ever being friends. Harry had hit it off with Fred and George, they treated him just like family and that he liked as he never had been so accepted as he was now.

Harry and Hermione were outside playing as the adults in the house had had enough of them just reading and wanted them to act like children. So they had shooed them outside and the two at first had no idea what to do, then Hermione found a football and soon both were kicking it around laughing and enjoying themselves. Severus had come over to deliver Harry's potions and he was looking outside when the floo (which was connected by the permission of the Grangers to Hogwarts only) rang and he heard Diana spoke to someone. He turned and fixed his most fierce glare on one Albus Dumbledore who bustled in clad in a bright set of blue robes with stars on them. He was sure Diana though he looked like Merlin though Merlin never would have been caught in such bright outlandish clothing.

"Headmaster what are you doing here?" Severus said coldly, "Harry is staying and you will not get in the way, I will not allow it!"

"Of course he will stay here Severus my dear boy!" Dumbledore said, "I just wanted to let you know the ward stones are on their way, in the meantime I will set up wards of protection in the meantime."

"Very well, but nothing that invades privacy…."

"I never would, just wards of protection, I give my word nothing I do here will harm in any way."

"Your robes do plenty." Severus muttered getting Diana hard pressed to keep from laughing.

"May I see Harry?" Dumbledore asked, "I owe him an apology."

"Yes, he is in the yard." Diana said.

Harry had just scored a goal on Hermione and was trying to block her as she tried to get past his part of the yard when an old man with long slivery white hair and beard stepped out of the house into the yard. He walked up to the children and looked down at them. Harry was now at the height and weight his father had been at his age and though the curse was gone from his scar the scar did remain. Dumbledore smiled at the boy and knew he was a good boy and he felt horrible for what had happened to him.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said, "you must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Yes sir." Harry said, "pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Hermione said.

"I do owe you an apology, your mother told me how you were treated at your aunt's home." Dumbledore said, "I wanted to say I am sorry you were treated so badly. I had you placed there as there was no will and I thought as family she would care for you. I am sorry she did not and that I left you there can you forgive me?"

"Of course, mum told me you would have come to get me if Severus, I mean professor Snape had not sir." Harry said, "I mean it was my aunt that was horrible not you sir."

"You are happy here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes sir, though I do have keep really good care of my teeth and all but it's great, I got a great room and lots of books and I even when to the museum and the zoo again and even to the tower!"

"I am glad you are happy, now Harry if you need anything you will let me know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir!" Harry said grinning.

"Good, oh and your godfather has been cleared of all charges, you should see him before long."

"Thank you sir!"

Dumbledore set the temporary wards then left to head back to Hogwarts happy Harry had a good home to live at. He had a package from Severus to give to Sirius as he was headed to see the man. He hoped it was not something to start a fight with as he knew how those two had not got along at all. He still felt so badly that so many innocent had suffered and that Sirius had been locked in Azkaban without a trial! He had so much to make up for to the boy, and he would, he promised himself that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius woke up slowly surprised he had slept so well and in human form at that! He sat up so glad to be in a soft bed clad in a nice soft nightshirt that was warm and comfortable. He yawned as the headmaster came into the room and handed him a package. He saw Snape's handwriting on it and he opened it and took out a small box, he opened it and saw enough nutrient potions to keep him going for a long time. The threat of what would happen if he did not take it was all Snape, only he would threaten to beat him with his own spine if he did not take the potions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is that, Harry is staying at the Grangers, Severus is opening up his heart and Dumbledore apologized. I think that is enough for this chapter, more to come! Oh, and please do review but no flames!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Eight: The Hogwarts Express:

Harry looked around for his friends adjusting the bag on his shoulder that his trunk was in. They stood on the platform 9 ¾ the cheery red steam engine puffing out steam all around. Harry saw Neville with his gran looking for him and he grinned waving. Neville looked exactly like his pictures, he was the same height as Harry but where Harry was lean and muscular Neville was pudgy with a round face, brown hair and brown eyes. He grinned as he saw Harry and walked up shaking his hand.

"I am glad to see you Harry!" Neville said, "I am so glad I am going to Hogwarts, didn't think I was magical enough you know."

"Well you are, did you get any spells down?" Harry asked him as they headed to get a compartment.

"Yes, Lumos, Nox, and somehow I am good at making bubbles!" Neville said grinning, "thanks you your help."

"Me?" Harry said, "all I did was tell you what works for me."

"Oh look I think that is Fred and George!" Hermione said.

It was true, two stocky red headed boys identical down to the last freckle on their faces strode up. They had blue jumpers on, one had a large F on the front in gold the other G in gold. They grinned at the "ickle firsties" and helped them get Neville's trunk to a compartment. They were impressed when both Harry and Hermione took what looked like books out of their bags, un-shrunk them and stowed their trunks. Hermione's trunk only had three compartments, one for clothes, books, the third one still had to be made into a space, but it could shrink like Harry's. Her parents had gone out and traded in her trunk and got her this one along with paying to get a featherweight and expansion charm put on her pink leather book bag.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant!" Fred said.

"Agreed brother dearest." George replied then seeing Neville, "ah brother dearest this is must be the esteemed Neville Longbottom, George Weasley at your service!"

"Fred Weasley at your service, and here is your toad," Fred said catching the toad with ease that was trying to get away. "I can charm a pocket so he will want to stay there for you."

"Sure thank you!" Neville said letting Fred set the charm.

"Right we have to leave but you need anything we will be there to help you." Fred said.

"Anything for Harry and our dear potions master." George said, "you cannot let anyone know though he likes us, he has a reputation to uphold."

"S-Severus Snape head of S-Slytherin?" Neville stammered, his gran was not nice in the tales she told of the potions master, she did not like him and so terrified her grandson with tales of him, "h-he is really mean!"

"Nah, just strict." Harry said, "he has always been good to me, you cannot tell anyone this but he is my magical guardian."

"Really? Oh well then he cannot be that bad then." Neville said brightening up a bit.

The children settled in and they looked up as the door opened and a young girl peered in. She was shorter than the others with long straight black hair, brown almond shaped eyes, a small nose and olive skin. She was clad in a silk red robe patterned with flowers and black silk trousers. Harry recognized her as part of a magical noble family formerly of China. Her being here meant that her family was in exile as China no longer allowed nobles to stay nobles in their lands.

"Excuse me but everywhere is full, may I join you?" The girl asked in a soft voice.

"Sure, I am Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." Hermione said.

"I am Su Li, pleased to meet you and thank you Harry, for what your mother did." Su said softly.

"You are one of the few that recognize it was my mum who stopped Voldemort." Harry said smiling, "thank you."

"You are a Li, of the Li Magical Silk imports?" Neville asked, "my gran gets her formal gowns from you guys."

"Yes that is us." Su said.

The train ride went by quickly as the four children became friends and learned a lot of each other. Harry had decided to not keep it a secret how his aunt had treated him growing up. He would be honest in all he had gone through though he had a few things he had to keep secret, his trunk was one of them. Another was his powers, and the fact that Hermione quiet possibly was a Shapeshifter herself, she still had the magical tests to undergo. There were a few people who came to see the "famous Harry Potter" but for the most part they were left alone. That is until a young boy with a pale pointed face, gray eyes and well groomed white blond hair opened the door and strode in.

"Ah so there you are Potter, I was wondering where you got to." He said.

"Hi Draco," Harry said knowing Draco from the few letters they had written each other. "Looking forward to school?"

"Yes, what house do you think you will be in?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor, they have great parties, though I am partial to green." Harry said, "think I could redecorate their common room?"

"Funny Potter, I see you have made some good friends, mostly." Draco said his cold eyes flicking over Hermione, "muggleborn?"

"Yes she is and if not for her family coming to my rescue my evil aunt would not be in jail." Harry said coldly, "they saved me and Hermione is a good friend."

"These two lumps are Goyle and Crabbe, my friends." Draco said pointing to two large boys behind him.

"Nice to meet you." Neville said.

"Here, we have extra sweets." Harry said tossing the boys some chocolate frogs, "see you around?"

"Of course." Draco said.

He was smart enough to know when he was dismissed and he was impressed with Harry. This was no weakling, he knew what he wanted and how to get it, it was too bad he would not be in Slytherin. Draco realized he had to take his mother's advice to heart, he had to make good connections, even if he did not make a true friend out of the person. It was too bad Harry had to still stay with muggles but at least these muggles seemed to care for him, he heard his evil aunt had put some sort of spell on her husband as she was not purely muggle herself and when Harry was rescued he was taken out from under it. Maybe this muggleborn Granger was it? Would not be so bad to be around.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus sighed yet again as he came up from the dungeons and saw Sirius Black nearly bouncing on his feet in anticipation. Remus Lupin stood by him, he was the new history professor as Binns had crossed over and Remus needed work. He was a perfect fit and he looked from tall Sirius Black to Severus Snape hoping they would stay civil as they had done for so long. Remus was a short man only standing five and a half feet tall, he had tawny hair with flecks of gray and intense blue eyes. Sirius was looking very healthy now, still too thin but at least he was not gaunt and he had shaved all but a carefully trimmed goatee and had kept his hair long to his shoulders. He stood four inches taller than Severus and he was clad in jeans, a yellow button up shirt, purple vest with matching boots and rich velvet maroon robes. Remus was in new high collared buttoned robes and brown boots with matching belt, Severus was like usual all in black.

"I can hardly what, James said he would accept me when you tell him I am here but what if he does not I mean I was in prison I hope he likes me you think he will Sev Remus huh?" Sirius said.

"Yes mutt he will like you, and you will behave." Severus said. "Oh and don't call me Sev, I will kill you for that."

"Of course, I really did mean my apology, I never should have been so petty to do that to you." Sirius said. "Because if me you and Remus well, I am sorry."

"I do not mind Remus now, I have seen him on the Wolfsbane with Minerva, he makes a cute little fluffy puppy." Severus said smirking, "besides you met Shadow?"

"Yes, I thought you would be a bat." Sirius said, "not a cute puppy."

"I am not a puppy, I am a black wolf!" Severus said coldly to him, then looking at Sirius closely, "you do not seem concerned I am Harry's magical guardian why is that?"

"Lils, she talked to me for a long time." Sirius said, "as did James, you have been so good to him, and well he likes you, and he likes the Grangers, no way am I taking him away from all that."

"Why Black you grew up!" Severus said smiling.

"Never!" Sirius said, "I am Sirius Black."

"And anything but Serious." Remus said.

Sirius would have given Remus pink hair but McGonagall came down the stairs and fixed all three men with a glare that made them feel eleven again. She was a tall stern woman clad in a green gown with her black hair tied back from her face and square glasses perched on her nose. She knew the day that Severus Snape and Sirius Black started to get along the school was in trouble, prank-wise and what was worse the headmaster would never believe Severus would ever help in a prank! Why take a look at the Weasley twins, she knew, _knew_ he helped in some of the pranks but she never could pin them on him. She knew that Hogwarts would never be the same with these men working together and she was so very right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sirius is agreeing with Severus being Harry's magical guardian, he is still his godfather and that will not change. The reason? Sirius had a long talk with James and Lily (yes he has a painting for them to go to now) and all of them, with Remus there agree that what is best for Harry is to have Severus in his life. That will not change, Sirius will share guardianship of Harry as he loves him and wants what is best for him. _


	9. Chapter 9: The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Nine: The Sorting Ceremony:

Harry was excited as he got off the train with his friends and up to the tall figure of Hagrid. Despite his size Hagrid was a gentle soul who would not harm anyone if he could avoid it. He was a trusting soul and smart in the ways of the forest and grounds of Hogwarts. Of the ways of men he was not as wise and many would call him stupid or slow, this of course was a silly thing to do as he was not stupid at all. You just had to talk to him about things he knew about and you would be amazed at how smart he was.

"First years, this way, come on then!" Hagrid said holding his lantern up and beaming down at the small students. "Alright then Harry?"

"Yes sir, very well sir." Harry replied.

"Already spreading your fame?" Draco muttered by him.

"No, he came to take me to Diagon Alley, he knew my parents." Harry said, "they were friends."

"Big o…"

"He could help you out here at school." Neville said, "best to have him on your side."

Neville was not the timid nervous boy he would have been if he had not met Harry through letters then on the train. He was far smarter than he had ever let on at home and all he needed was a boost of confidence, Harry gave that to him and in spades though Harry would deny it if you told him that. He just wanted Draco to leave Hagrid alone as the man was nice enough and why be rude to him? He had no idea he had sewn some positive thoughts into the arrogant, spoiled pureblood boy.

They came on the boats that would take them to the castle and they got in four to a boat. Harry, Neville Hermione and a boy with flaming red hair stepped in with them. Harry knew who this was as Fred and George had told him this was their youngest brother Ron Weasley. He would have to talk to him later as the boats had started to move and they went down the river, into the lake and there, around a bend the castle came to view. Harry stared at it in awe, it had to be the largest castle in the world and he could see light from hundreds of windows. All too soon the boats landed on a small beach in a cove and they were walking up a long flight of stairs to the large oak doors of the school. Hagrid knocked and a woman opened the door and Harry looked up at Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress of Hogwarts stood there looking down at them.

"I brought 'em professor." Hagrid said, "all safe and accounted fer."

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall said, "come along children."

Harry followed her into the school and looked around the vast hall, the Granger's home could fit into the hall with a bit of room left over and the massive marble staircase before him that led to the upper floors was amazing. He barely listened to McGonagall as she explained the sorting and took them to a small room to wait. They did not have long to wait as McGonagall came back and led them in and suddenly Harry was very nervous. He wondered what they had to do as his parents would not tell him only smile when he asked! He saw an old hat on a stool and he started at it wondering what kind of spells he had to do to when the hat opened up at the brim and began to sing:

_When Hogwarts' founders Snuffed It at the start of the millennium,_

_Their rivalries and foibles didn't cross the Lethe's banks with them;_

_For Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Bequeathed me their authority to pick the House you're suited for._

_Let other schools set entry tests and quiz your personality,_

_A __Sorting Hat__ gets access to your innermost reality._

_Your aptitudes and certitudes and psychoanalytical_

_Complexities will indicate which path will prove so critical._

_Now Gryffindors are fêted for persistent feats of bravery,_

_And Righting every Wrong from Third-World Debt to House-elf Slavery._

_They'll throw you in the thick of fine adventures that should not missed_

_If you can stick their heartiness and aren't too individualist._

_The Hufflepuffs are loyal, fair, hardworking and meticulous,_

_Which makes up for the fact that Helga's surname was ridiculous._

_You'd never cheat or take short cuts for laziness is criminal,_

_An excellent philosophy when praise you win is minimal._

_The wise Rowena Ravenclaw creamed off the intellectual,_

_The scholarly, the witty and profoundly ineffectual,_

_Whose credo __"Cogitamus ergo sumus"__ makes the best hot air -_

_And if you didn't get all that, don't panic, I won't put you there._

_The virtues of the Serpent's house are swathed in deepest mystery, _

_But only slaves to simpleness would shun its checkered history, _

_With drive that sends you far in life and calculating brilliance- _

_A Slytherin, for good or ill, will make the greatest diff-er-ence. _

_But now my tender audience I'm sure that you have heard enough_

_Of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff,_

_My job's to get you Sorted and I'll brook no bribes or threats or tears,_

_Just put me on and trust me – I've been doing this a thousand years._

Harry stared at the hat, that was brilliant and mad all at once, that hat had a sense of humor for sure! He waited in line as students were called forward and sorted. Hermione ended up in Gryffindor, as did Neville, Su went to Ravenclaw and Draco of course went to Slytherin, as if he would go anywhere else. Finally it was his turn and he walked up determined to end up in the house of his parents. Severus had made it clear he did not care what house he went to but that it was best really if he ended up in Gryffindor. James had pretended to cry when he said that and Lily smacked his arm.

"Ah Harry Potter, sorted your parents I did." The hat said in his mind, "lets see where to sort you…"

"Nice song, you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"Not the tune no, the headmaster has an affinity for muggle music, and I used the tune from Pirates of Penzance, glad you liked it."

"I did, now sort me to Gryffindor and we can call it a day." Harry said. "I mean the other houses are not so bad but can you really see me there?"

"Hmm you are a smart one, sure Ravenclaw is not for you?"

"No, Gryffindor please I have four friends sorted there."

"Very well, you will do great things no matter where you are, but better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned, took the hat off , handed it to McGonagall and went to sit by Neville and Hermione . He waited until everyone was sorted, they did get Ron Weasley and he took a seat next to Neville. After everyone was sorted and the headmaster gave his speech dinner appeared and Harry fell to eating far more than he would have if he had not had such good food for a full month. He took his potions with his meal getting Ron to look at him in worry, but he did not say anything. Harry did look forward to doing away with the growth potion, it did not taste nice like the nutrient potion did. Finally it was time to head to bed, and after a warning to stay out of the forbidden forest and third floor corridor Dumbledore sent them to bed. Yet Harry was quietly led away up to meet his godfather by Professor Remus Lupin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius was having a hard time waiting, he had done his best to eat slowly his own dinner but he hardly paid attention to what he ate. He was going to see his godson after so many years! Would the boy want to even have anything to do with him? He paced the office of his friend Remus Lupin for what seemed like hours and he turned as the door opened and Remus came in with a boy who looked so like James it hurt. Yet there were differences, he did not wear glasses and his eyes were green like his mothers and his jaw was softer his nose smaller too. Then there was that terrible scar on his forehead. Sirius walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders taking in the boy before him.

"Merlin Harry you have the best qualities of both your parents." Sirius said enfolding him in a hug, "I have missed you so much."

"Padfoot." Harry said hugging him back knowing deep inside who this man was, "Padfoot!"

"My pup." Sirius said tears falling down his face, "my brave wonderful pup."

"I win!" James said from where he was in the landscape painting with Lily grinning down at them. "I knew you would be sentimental, nearly as bad as Moony here!"

"Oh shut it James, it's been years, _years_, I should have taken him and not gone after Wormtail, I find him he is dead for what he did." Sirius said, "no matter, you have to tell me what you have been doing this past month? Old Snape I hear has been treating you well?"

"Oh yes, he is a great man, I like him." Harry said, "he does make me study though, he says I have lots to learn, between mum and him I don't have time to get in trouble."

"Well we will have to fix that, you need to learn pranks…."

"Sirius Orion Black you will not dare get my son in trouble!" Lily snapped.

"He needs a Marauder name, " Remus said, "with his powers what would be a good name?"

"I don't know what animal to start with, I can be any." Harry said.

"Well what is your favorite animal?" Sirius said.

"Well not my favorite but I know all about them, cats." Harry said.

"Hmm, Whiskers?"

"No how about Smoke?" Remus said, "for his amazing powers."

"I like Smoke." Harry said.

"Good then I Mr. Prongs." James said solemnly.

"And I Mr. Padfoot."

"With Mr. Moony."

"And Mrs. Tiger Lily."

"Declare you Mr. Smoke!"

"Thank you!" Harry said looking up at his mother, "mum you an Animagmus?"

"Yes dear, I was an orange stripped tabby cat." Lily said, "now you have had a long day, you will need to go to bed young man."

"Yes mum." Harry said yawning.

"I will take him." Sirius said.

He led Harry up several fights of stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady in a beautiful pink gown, gave the password with a wink and bowed Harry in. He bid Harry good night and the boy walked up to his dorm room where he found Neville already in bed, Ron talking with a black boy named Dean Thomas and another boy named Seamus Finnegan. Harry saw his trunk at the foot of his bed and he unpacked, putting his clothing in his wardrobe and dressing in his pajamas. No-one commented on his trunk as it looked old and used on the outside, just like a trunk passed down from one family member to another. Harry got into bed and fell asleep his dreams filled with feats of wonder and bravery.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is the sorting and yes I most definitely borrowed the lyrics from a wonderful author named Textualsphinx that goes with her wonderful tale called "A Decoding of the Heart- Severus's Sorting Song". I love it so much I had to use it! Oh and what do you think of Harry's Marauder name?_


	10. Chapter 10: A Halloween Confrontation

Chapter Ten: A Halloween Confrontation:

Harry could hardly believe he had been at school for two months already by the time Halloween came around. It had been a great two months and he had learned lots. Such as how much of a prat Draco could be at times though Sirius seemed to have some control over him and Ron was a snappish boy that did not have many friends. Harry did try with him but he seemed to distance himself from Harry and Harry had no idea why. Still he got along very well with most of the students of his year and Neville was a great friend, Harry found studying easier with him as Neville though clumsy was smart. Harry had helped him when they went for their first flying lesson, helping him at least get off the ground and fly around the pitch with no incident and he helped him in potions too as he was his partner in potions.

Harry saw Sirius off and on too during this time, he of course had lots to do as he was head of an ancient house and so he was off doing what he had to, that and he had taken up where he had left off in dating Hestia Jones, a half blood witch with a muggleborn mother and father. When she had found Sirius innocent and free they had taken up where they had left off all those years ago in dating, Hestia, much to Sirius's surprise had never married and it seemed had waited for him. She had met Harry and Harry liked her as she always brought him muggle sweets such as mars bars and his favorite M&Ms that and she really wanted to get to know him as she had known his parents. She was a black haired pump witch with rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes and Harry hoped Sirius would marry her.

However he was not thinking on that as he left his last class of the day which had been charms. They had been learning the levitating charm _Wingardium Leviosa _and both Harry and Hermione had got it in one go. Harry couched Neville helping him get his feather off the desk. Hermione did her best to help Ron, yes she could be a bit bossy but Harry did not mind but Ron took it as an insult! He had stormed out of the class muttering at what a nightmare Hermione was and how she had no friends. Harry had kept Hermione running off in tears and faced the taller boy anger in his eyes. Ron took a step back, Harry was really intimidating when he got upset and Ron feared he would curse him. Yet Harry did something worse, in Ron's mind but something he deserved.

"How dare you speak of Hermione like that!" Harry snapped at him, "she was trying to help you!"

"I don't need the know-it-all's help!" Ron snapped back.

"You know Ron you are a prat." Neville said facing him in turn, "you think you are so much better than the rest of us? You think you have a right to treat our friend the way you did? Harry is right, Hermione was just trying to help!"

"Let's go, come on Hermione." Harry said putting a hand around Hermione who was very near tears, "It's Shepherd's Pie for lunch your favorite."

"That would be nice." Hermione said drying her eyes.

Harry went with his friends down to lunch and was joined by Su, and soon Fred and George joined them and had Hermione laughing and enjoying herself. Up at the staff table Severus had to force himself to not smile as he watched Harry laughing and enjoying himself. He was such a loving happy child, nothing Petunia had done to him had dampened that, he truly was a child of light and goodness. Sirius came that afternoon and soon a large shaggy black dog could be seen playing with the children. A fun game of "tag" between the children and dog began and the laugher of the children filled the grounds. Later that night they went to dinner and did not see Ron there, they did see Severus say something to Dumbledore during the feast and both headed out quickly. The children wondered what that was about but went back to their feast, they would find out later what had happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron Weasley was sulking, there was no other word for it, how dare Harry and Neville pick on him? Hermione was a nightmare! She thought she knew it all and was always correcting him or Harry or Neville. Why did Harry have to stick up for him? Ron had not realized he was in the dungeons until he looked up and saw he was in a part of the castle he did not know and he tried to get back to parts he did know. After a time he realized he was hopelessly lost and things were about to get worse. He heard a grunt and smelled something horrible, like an unwashed toilet. He turned slowly and saw standing over him a large troll. He whimpered and slowly took a step back watching as the troll raised his club, Ron did the only thing he could, he had his wand out and shouted _Wingardium Leviosa_ and watched as the troll's club left its hand and struck it hard on the foot getting it to yell out in pain.

"Get out of here!" Sirius shouted at him.

"T-troll, how?" Ron started to say.

"Go now!" Sirius shouted.

Ron did try but the troll slapped him with his hand knocking him to the wall stunning him. Sirius snarled and grabbed a battle ax from a suit of armor and attacked the Troll. Normally this would have not made a dent but this was a goblin made ax and made to take care of creatures like Trolls and Sirius was back to fine physical form. He took the head off the troll, he knew someone had brought the troll into the school and he was going to make whoever had pay dearly. However before he could he was blasted to the wall and when he tried to fight back his wand was summoned from him. He looked up in anger at Quirrell who stood over him a cold smile on his face, it clicked then who had brought the troll into the school and Sirius swore at the man before him.

"Well, well the blood traitor Black." Quirrell said with no trace of stutter. "What shall I do with you?"

"So it was you who let the troll into the school!" Sirius said, "I know what you are after and you will not get it."

"Oh after I finish with you I will." Quirrell said, "all for my master!"

"News flash he is gone." Sirius said.

"Oh I am not gone." Came another voice, "let me see him."

"Master are you sure?" Quirrell said even as he removed his turban and Sirius stared, there was another face on the back of Quirrell's head and clearly some very dark magic was used for this to happen.

"Wow, here I thought the turban was vanity, thought you were going bald but Voldy on the back of your head?" Sirius said.

"So you dare insult me?" Voldemort said, "Crucio!"

Sirius fell to his knees screaming in pain and unable to do anything more but scream for a few minutes. Voldemort/Quirrell were so focused on torturing Sirius they did not see Ron wake up. He did something that was brave and stupid at the same time, he jumped on the back of the possessed wizard and put him in the best choke hold he could all the while punching and kicking the possessed wizard. Sirius grabbed the axe and chopped Quirrell's legs out from under him just as Ron was thrown off and landed with a sickening thud on the floor. There was a scream of fury and a black mist exited Quirrell and took off speeding out of the castle while Quirrell bled out. Sirius walked up to Ron and turned him over checking for a pulse just as Severus along with Dumbledore came up.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head, was bringing a troll into the school, Weasley here, he dropped the troll's club on his foot, I heard the screams. He saved my life, jumped Quirrell, he needs the hospital wing, as do I."

"I will take Weasley, can you walk or do I have to levitate you?" Severus asked.

"I can walk."Sirius said.

"It looks as if I will need to find a new defense teacher." Dumbledore said. "I could teach for a time or Sirius, Sirius you would teach would you not?"

"No, I would rather dance through Diagon Alley starkers proclaiming my love for Cornelius Fudge." Sirius said.

"Ah, well then I shall have to find a teacher." Dumbledore said.

They came into the infirmary and Sirius refused care until Ron was helped and put to bed first. Then he allowed Poppy to take care of him though he did refuse to stay the night. He had to make a promise not to transform for twenty four hours to let his arm heal properly and he headed to let Harry know he was alright. He ended up telling the Gryffindors how brave Ron had been embellishing just a tab Ron's rule, he was really so very impressed with the brave young man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron woke slowly and opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, why was he in the hospital wing? He tried to sit up but felt dizzy and he fell back on his pillow, the memories of the past evening coming back to him. He looked to the nightstand and was surprised to see cards and sweets piled up on the nightstand. He realized there were two people here and he looked up to see his very worried mother and father seated over him. They both had flaming red hair, but Arthur Weasley was tall and thin while Molly was a shorter plump woman. Ron said up an apology for the night before on his tongue but before he could speak Molly was seated on the bed holding her youngest boy tightly.

"Oh Ron you had us so worried!" Molly said, "my good brave boy!"

"You saved Sirius Black by what you did, though not the way I would want you to go about things." Arthur said rubbing his back gently.

"I forgot about my wand, not much use with it anyway." Ron muttered.

"Well you were so very brave, we are proud of you." Molly said and Ron snuggled closer to his mother, he rarely got this kind of attention and it was very nice. "But please try not to get into that kind of mess again?"

"I promise." Ron said.

He let his parents fuss over him, he kept trying to tell himself he was a big boy and he did not need that but he liked being cuddled and given this kind of attention. Normally he was always on the go and too busy to or too argumentative to be as close to his parents as he really wanted but now he just relaxed for once. He looked up to see Sirius Black walk into the room a smile on his face and he took a seat, he owed this boy so much and he was going to make sure to deliver.

"Hello Ron, thank you for saving my life." Sirius said.

"I didn't do anything really." Ron said turning nearly as red as his hair.

"Oh but you did, your jumping on Quirmort saved my life, he was going for the killing curse after he finished torturing me." Sirius said, "you are going to be, no you are an amazing wizard, never doubt that."

"You are Ron, in fact if all my sons you are the one who has the warrior heard in him and will make a great Auror." Arthur said.

"You mean that dad?" Ron said brightening up.

"I do son, you are a very brave fellow."

Ron had lots of visitors that day, Fred and George came by and were told off when they tried to smuggle in a toilet seat for him. Percy brought him his homework and Harry came by to talk to the "bravest boy in Hogwarts". Everyone in the school was talking about what Ron had done and he was the hero of the day or weeks as it would turn out. It was a turning point in his relationship with Harry, Neville and Hermione, he became friends with them as they came to visit and would not leave until they were chased out. They shared sweets with him, played chess and made a fast friend. Ron would still have his moments, but they would be few and far between turning him into a nicer and more thoughtful boy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is the end of Quirrell and Ron ends up the hero of the hour, and under the care of Sirius as he did save his life. Oh and Harry is not the seeker this year, he saved Neville from a painful fall and did not do much showing off as it were. So there is that, no more Quirrell and a much more peaceful year, we can hope…_


	11. Chapter 11: Animagmus Studies

Chapter Eleven: Animagmus Studies:

Severus narrowed his eyes as two sleek Siamese cats slinked through Remus's office clearly intent on the big shaggy dog looking proudly at a small sleek black cat with bright green eyes. Severus wondered if he should say something but Remus shook his head. Severus decided to sit back and watch the fun, and sure enough one of the Siamese jumped on Padfoot getting him to yelp in surprise and the other "attacked" the shaggy Animagmus. These two cats were of course Fred and George Weasley and they had been secretly working with McGonagall to become Animagmus, if they kept their studies up and got good grades. They had been in a race with Harry in getting their forms and they had just become cats the day before. This was Harry's first day and he would use this form for a few weeks before he progressed onto others.

"Honestly how am I to concentrate with you lot making so much nose?" Hermione huffed.

"Oh you well get it Hermione, have patience, just because Harry got his first shape before you did does not mean a thing, you are still far smarter than him." Remus said, "then again witches always are smarter than wizards, well known fact."

"Moony that is why you are second only to me in wizard brains." Severus said, "now I think you are ready to transform Miss Granger. Come now, remember you have this power, you control it, reach inside."

Just a few weeks prior Hermione had got her magical tests back and was thrilled to be a Shapeshifter like Harry was. To be part of such a small and honored club as that of the Shapeshifter humbled her and she had started to work hard on her first form. The first form was the hardest but once she was used to being in animal and keeping her human mind she could, like Harry start on other forms. She thought of her first form, that of a cat and imagined herself as that animal and willed herself to the form. She felt her center of balance change and she opened her eyes and squealed in delight, but it came out as a meow. Severus smirked down at the long haired brown tabby with golden eyes and then, unable to handle it anymore he turned to Shadow and chased Mischief (Fred) and Mayhem (George) around the room.

Remus sat at his desk amused at his friends and the children turned animals romping around the room. He looked up and saw Lily was smiling at the animals and James was grinning a proud look in his eyes. Both James and Lily knew that Harry and Hermione were made for each other, right now though they could spend their time as innocent children. They knew the war was not over, that Harry had a long and hard road ahead but he had friends and powers he would be able to use for good. They knew he would help lead this world to freedom as well and a new age and they only wished they had lived to be there for him in flesh and blood. Finally the Animagmus turned human and it was Hermione who came up with a great idea.

"Why don't we see who else wants to become an Animagmus?" Hermione said.

"It would have to be done quietly." Severus said.

"Yea it would not due to let Percy know about this, he would not be happy." Fred said.

"Well if he had an animal form maybe he would not be such a prat." George replied.

"Let's ask ickle Ronnikins first, I bet he would be something cool." Fred said.

"Brother dearest you are always so wise, we shall go ask him ourselves." George said.

"Then brew the potions for him!"

"No that is one potion he will need to brew himself." Severus said, "it is one that even a first year can brew."

"Why is it not in the potions text then?" Sirius asked.

"It's restricted because of the oh so wise ministry, the potion is the easy part of the Animagmus training, and far too many who are not skilled would try it and could end up permanently an animal, never knowing they were human at one time." Lily said.

"Which is why Slughorn helped us with our transformation." James said.

"I thought all he could turn to was a chair." Severus said.

"That is done with a rune stone, no he is a Persian cat."Lily said, "Pomona is a badger…"

"No she cannot be, really?" Harry said grinning, "what is Flitwick?"

"Bat, not a joke." Severus said, "no-one would suspect that."

"Professor Snape sir, I saw the registry for Animagmus, how come there are only seven shown on it?" Hermione asked.

"That is the public record, the unspeakables have the private record, one in every four Aurors are Animagmus and one in five witches and wizards are too." Sirius said. "Amazing really."

"Hnn, yes and in fact, Rita Skeeter turn human I know you are here!" Severus said, "do not make me get a can of raid!"

There was a pop and a woman in bright neon green robes appeared. She had diamond rimmed glasses, blond hair carefully done blond hair and bright pink lipstick. She glared at Severus who just glared at her, Harry knew who she was and he was put out she had been spying on him! He turned to her glaring for all he was worth an any question she was about to ask him faltered on her lips. She was an Animagmus and Severus had finally found out just what kind seeing her transform one day on the edge of the grounds, she of course had not see him. It was a very lucky break for Severus and he had taken full advantage of it waiting for her to slip up and sneak in her, she had snuck in on his robes of all things and he had pretended to not see her there, that had paid off fully now.

"I just wanted to see Harry transform, a Shapeshifter, what an honor!" Rita breathed.

"You say anything about this to anyone and that will be the last thing you do." Severus said, "I can make you disappear."

"No, no I could not, Harry is a Shapeshifter, he has power over us lowly Animagmus." Rita said bowing to a shocked Harry, "the laws of nature state I cannot harm you my lord Shapeshifter. Your wish is my command."

"Well fine, um don't say anything about anyone here or their forms." Harry said.

"This will go well in your favor Harry." Sirius said, "time to change the government I think allow me?"

"Yea sure." Harry said.

"Rita how would you like to really help the magical community?" Sirius asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Rita asked.

"Well how would you like to report how you wanted, not just dig up dirt on whoever the ministry wants you to?"

"I am listening."

"Well I have been looking around for a better paper than the _Daily Prophet_ and though for now it's only a monthly magazine I was thinking the _Quibbler _would be a great place to write what you want when you want. Just one thing, it all has to be the truth, no twisting anything deal?"

"You have yourself a deal Mr. Black." Rita said taking his hand sealing the deal.

Sirius had gone to speak to Xeno Lovegood and had offered to buy shares in the _Quibbler_, he had become a partner in the magazine and helped Xeno come up with a plan to make this where the Wizarding world could get their news and entertainment as well. Xeno would still get to put his beloved stories on rare and hard to find animals and Sirius would hire staff for investigative reporting (Rita) staff for an advice column (Mary Green nee MacDonald) and a column that would give tips and such on running a household by Molly Weasley. Sirius smiled a bit evilly, he was going to make a corrupt government pay for all it had done to him and others like him. He spoke to Rita and had her first assignment, to find out who had framed Hagrid all those years ago or at the very least have him swear on magical relics that he was innocent of opening the chamber of secrets.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later Ron was reading, yes reading his charms book, he did not want to fall behind any of his fellow students, after all even Neville was doing quite well and he had to do well! He just had to as he was not the best mate of Harry and he still felt he had to do something to prove he deserved to be his friend. Studying and really taking his studies seriously would, he hoped show Harry he was not just some prat trying to use his fame. He looked up as Fred and George came over, cast a privacy spell around them and sat down.

"Brother dear we have a proposal for you." Fred said.

"Yes, not a prank or anything like it." George added, "tells us brother dear have you ever wanted to be an Animagmus?"

"You are having me on." Ron said.

"No, just answer the question, do you?" Fred asked.

"Yea, but well can I?" Ron asked, "I mean how would I know?"

"Well all you have to do is go to professor Lupin's office and brew a potion, drink it and have your answer if you can be one or not." Fred said.

"We think you can, you are a Weasley and well Fred and I are." George said, " Siamese cats!"

"I'm not the best at brewing, what if I mess up?" Ron asked.

"We will help you."Fred said, "come on ickle brother."

"I will, but only if you stop calling me that you prats!" Ron said.

"Deal." The twins said at once.

They took him down to Lupin's office and helped him brew the potion. Ron was over the moon, the twins, his brothers were helping him and not pranking him! Maybe they would let him, their younger brother help in a prank or two? With their help he made a perfect potion, finding it very easy. He bottled it and under the watchful eye of Remus, Fred and George he downed the potion. Fred and George grinned at the form he took and he romped and played with them for an hour in his new form. Once he turned human again he was told he would spend time with Sirius to learn to become his form and then, once he mastered his form he would be given a Marauder name. Remus smirked, the marauders were going to take over the school and McGonagall was going to have kittens because of this. Live at Hogwarts was going to get fun very quickly for everyone with the Marauders back in action!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No I am not telling you Ron's form, not yet. Now Fred and George are being nice like this as they like being mentors as they are of Harry. Yes Hermione is a Shapeshifter and there are laws (yea I made them up but this is fan-fiction) in that Animagmus see Shapeshifters as near-gods and would not ever do anything to harm them. So do not look for Rita harming Harry in this fic. She is going to use her powers for good and her ruthlessness to take down the real baddies._


	12. Chapter 12: Pranks and a Portrait

"

Chapter Twelve: Pranks and a Portrait:

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were simple, down to earth boys. They were boys, much like their fathers of few words, this in turn led people to believe they were stupid. They were not, they knew much of the land and of things of the land, their fathers worked hard, Vance Crabbe raised sheep that produced wool for most of the robes and clothing worn in magical Britain by the average witch or wizard. He was one of many wizards who raised sheep, in fact Gregory Goyle Sr. was another wizard who worked with him. This meant that they, like their sons were knowledgeable in all things that were sheep and knew the land well and they were of good strong peasant stock as it were as were their sons.

Unlike many pureblood families the Crabbe's and Goyles were not inbreed, in fact the fathers had gone to the continent to find wives, Crabbe had found a strong sweet woman from Russia and Goyle had found his wife in Ukraine. The witches had been more than happy to escape the drab world that was their lot and settle in a freer society in England. They helped raise several fine children and their oldest were now at Hogwarts and were cunning and crafty as their fathers had been in school. They were strong in magic and knew much about the ways of animals but of the complexity that made up much of the higher strands of human life they were not too stupid to learn of it, they just did not act as if they cared or could.

This was why no-one suspected the two sturdy lads as they passed another boy equally above suspicion, one Blaise Zabini. He was a tall handsome boy with black skin and slanting brown eyes, his father was a Moor from Italy, he had married Blaise's mother who had Blaise and a few years later Mr. Zabini had died. Blaise was believed to have no since of humor and it was believed the quiet youth was above a prank. Yet that is just what he was doing, he took the item slipped to him and walked to the library where he acted as if he was looking up something. He saw Fred and George and very nearly smiled, this prank would make inter house cooperation tolerable he supposed.

"Here," He said sliding the object over to the twins on a shelf. "use it well."

"Oh we shall, shall we ask who made these?" Fred asked.

"We need to thank them." George replied.

"A raven is all you need to know." Blaise said, "I promised not to tell, in case you are caught."

A few days later the prank unfolded and as planned Crabbe and Goyle were the first "victims". As the students sat down for dinner Crabbe stood up just as music came on. To the tune played he started to sing "Mac the Knife" and sang it rather well. The next "victim" was Crabbe and he stood up and took over where Goyle left off. While this was going on Sirius had a package he was to deliver to Remus but Remus had been too busy all day. He decided to give it to him at dinner. His plan would have been perfect accept he walked into the great hall just as Harry got up as the latest "victim" of the prank and started to sing.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened and Remus smirked, oh he had nothing to do with this prank but he knew Sirius's little weakness. He loved the song "Mac the Knife" so much so he heard it sung he had to sing along, it had been amusing to catch him unawares with the tune as one, Sirius could sing and two it was funny to see him unable to resist. Remus might have let slip that Sirius loved this song and to sing it but he did not think there would be inter house cooperation on this level to pull off this prank! He was sure there was a charm or maybe a stone that helped the students learn the lines and only a few were given them. Sirius could not help himself and so, in the middle of the great hall, in front of so many students and staff he busted out into song:

_Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear_

_And it shows them pearly white_

_Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe_

_And he keeps it … ah … out of sight._

_Ya know when that shark bites, with his teeth, babe_

_Scarlet billows start to spread_

_Fancy gloves, though, wears old MacHeath, babe_

_So there's nevah, nevah a trace of red._

_Now on the sidewalk … uuh, huh … whoo … sunny mornin' … uuh, huh_

_Lies a body just oozin' life … eeek!_

_And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner_

_Could that someone be Mack the Knife?_

Sirius really got into the song and there were two professors that sat doing their best to not laugh or even smile. Severus forced himself to scowl and McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line watching Sirius make a fool of himself. What was even better was the fact that Hermione had a muggle video recorder ordered from the States that was charmed to work in magical fields. She would send this to her parents so they could get a laugh too. Finally Sirius finished the song and bowed a low flourishing bow to the hoots, cat-calls and applause he received. When things died down he looked around a grin on his face.

"Whoever managed that fine prank very good, I will find out who did that and get you back." Sirius said.

"Give us an encore love!" Someone called out.

"Alas despite Mr. Black's wonderful singing voice I must say no." Dumbledore said standing a twinkle in his eyes, "now is a time for food, singing though fine will have to wait."

"Here here for inter house cooperation!" Came another voice.

"Yes, yes I quite agree, now, dinner!" Dumbledore said.

Sirius walked up to Remus and handed over his package and had a few words with him. He was surprised his dear friend had not had anything to do with this prank. One thing was for sure he would find who did that and of course cheer them up! After all that is one thing two very clever boys taught him, pranks are for fun only! He smiled sweetly at Severus who glared at him and he walked out humming to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius sighed in contentment as he looked around the mostly modern village of Allington in Kent with the Allington Castle as the muggles called it on the river Medway. Sirius smirked as he rode his motorcycle through the town, he could see the castle Allington on the river where nuns now resided. He was headed to a hidden "ruin" the castle Black where he was planning on living. His uncle Cygnus was head of the Black family, not his own father wish really was a blessing. Sirius still did not have much love for his uncle, he had never done anything to stop his brother-in-law and cousin from abusing his son, then again Orion had stood by most of the time while Wallburga had beat and hexed him badly. Sirius hated and was jealous both of the love and kindness his cousins and brother got while he was treated horribly.

Now he was head of the Black family as Cygnus had not disowned him, he simply let his parents think he had, bloody coward just like the rest of the family Sirius thought. He came up on the castle nestled behind several old trees, standing tall and proud, made of grey stone that was almost cheery. Sirius rode up to the outer walls of the shrunk his bike and used his key to enter the castle. He looked around and grinned, unlike the house he grew up in this was airy and warm and light! He looked around the main hall with its green and gold marble floor, the massive oak staircase that led to the two upper floors and the paintings of past heroic ancestors. The castle was elegant and cozy all at once and Sirius knew he would love living here, he was going to sell Grimmauld square and end that chapter of his life.

There was a soft pop and a house elf clad in tunic and hose (not clothes a uniform) showed that Cygnus had tried, in some things to be more progressive. Like a few pureblood families he had gone away from his elves clad in pillow cases or towels to having them dressed properly. They were not free, but he had known that treating a servant good would get more good work out of them. The tunic, hose belt, soft shoes and cap were all brown and the Black crest was on the front and back of the tunic. The elf had bright brown eyes and large nose and the bat-ears of all its race, it bowed low before him and then stood tall, head bowed slightly to show respect.

"Muffy is the head of the Black Estates, what can Muffy do for master Black?"

"I will need to see how you have kept the estate." Sirius said, "if you will show me over the castle?"

"Muffy would be honored, Muffy and the others have been alone, sad there was no master or mistress, Muffy and house elves are honored master is here now!"

"Thank you, so far I like how well the castle is kept." Sirius said.

He followed the elf over the castle and saw it was well kept, each room was spotless and well tended, there was not a spec of dust or dirt and though the castle was old there was no sign of age on anything, the furniture was so well cared for it looked nearly new. Sirius took the master bedroom with large bath and closet, he liked the blues, greens and purples of the room and the large king sized bed was nearly soft as a cloud. He walked back down the stairs to the sitting room and was looking around when he felt someone looking at him. He turned wand out and stared at the painting before him. There in the painting was his brother, a handsome young man with a main of near black hair and gray eyes. He was still in the flush of youth and was clean shaven and clad in robes of navy blue.

"Hello brother dearest." Regulus said, "it took you long enough to get here."

"Reggie, brother, what are you doing here, why not at Grimmauld place?" Sirius asked.

"You expected me to be in that den of evil?" Regulus said, "no not after all the horrors you and I suffered from those fiends, oh you suffered more. It sickened me how they petted and pampered me and beat you like a cur, uncle Cygnus was more a father than Orion ever was and I regret I did not listen to him and became a death eater."

"Who killed you?" Sirius asked.

"Ah I gave my life, there are two things I wish from Grimmauld place, first is Kreacher, will you call him?"

"Kreacher is a filthy animal that should be put down…"

"No Sirius, no he only acted the way he did due to the evil of the place, please call him, I wish to see him." Regulus said. "Please for my sake do not be cruel to him, he has suffered so much."

"Fine, I will call him, Kreacher come here!" Sirius called out.

At once there was a pop and an old house elf with skin hanging off him in folds appeared. He was clad only in a ragged loincloth and he was filthy. His watery green eyes looked up at Sirius with hate and Sirius just looked coldly at him. Kreacher looked around the room then up at the painting above the fireplace and he froze, the look on his face chanced and he looked at Regulus wide-eyed then he sat on the floor and bawled and could not stop. He cried and cried and Sirius watched as even he could see the love this little creature had for his brother.

"Hello Kreacher, I am sorry I left you alone." Regulus said, "have you the locket still?"

"Kreacher is bad elf, Kreacher tried and tried but could not destroy it." Kreacher ran to grab a poker.

"Stop! I command you not to harm yourself, you know that displeases me!" Regulus said, "if you could get the locket and bring it here please?"

"What is with this locket?" Sirius asked Regulus as Kreacher popped away to get it. "Did it belong to the dark lord?"

"Yes, you know what a Horcrux is?" Regulus asked.

"Dear gods of heaven and earth, tell me that Voldemort did not create such an evil?" Sirius said.

"He did, let me tell you how I found out." Regulus said just as Kreacher came back with the locket. "I can trust you, I know you are good, Kreacher will you tell Sirius all you know? I am a painting so I don't know fully how I died though I know I went to the cave."

Kreacher dried his eyes and told the tale from the first, how Voldemort went to Regulus and said he needed and elf. He explained how he was ordered to come back when he was done and how Voldemort forced him to drink a vial potion and how it hurt him. How he went back to Regulus and told him of what he had learned and how Regulus had, a few days later had him take him to the cave. Regulus ordered him to feed him the potion and when done he gave the locket to Kreacher and put a fake one in. Then the last thing Kreacher saw of him before he left was him being drug beneath the waves. Kreacher sobbed as stated he could not fulfill the last order of Regulus and Sirius did something he never would have done before, he hugged Kreacher and held him as he sobbed.

"You brave, wonderful elf, you have been through so much, you will be honored." Sirius said, "truly honored I promise you that."

"Kreacher failed, he did not destroy the locket." Kreacher said. "He tried to open it to destroy it but Kreacher could not."

"Well you did all you could, in fact if you give it to me I promise that once I find a way to destroy this you will get to do the actual deed?" Sirius said and he was rewarded with a sobbing elf hugging him fiercely. "Now, you will serve me only, here at Black castle, and as such you will wear a uniform, no not clothes."

"Not clothes but a uniform?" Kreacher said.

"Yes, and here this is yours." Sirius said making a clean non-dark replicate pendent.

Kreacher was outfitted just as the other elves with the pendent and he served Sirius loyally to the end of his days. He became a good and wise and happy elf and was able to tell tales of the days when the Blacks were great and good and not evil and wicked. He of course was long lived like most of his race and though near the end of the two hundred and fifty years that was normal for an elf to live he was still strong and hale and now so very healthy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

High in one of the many towers of Hogwarts lived a woman who hated what those here had done to her master. She vowed they would pay and she was a very patient woman. She knew none suspected her after all, who would suspect one like her? She had been happy to hear how Harry Potter's aunt had raised him and had hoped that had cowed him a bit, she was not happy to see him so healthy coming to Hogwarts. She could not attack him outright, nor could she attack his godfather. Once she had thought to break the man out of Azkaban but when she found he was still against her master she was angry. They would all pay, she could befuddle the headmaster just enough to keep him from figuring things out and she would make sure that one day it would lead to his death. She stepped from the window and went back to her desk to grade papers and bide her time until her master came back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So the prank, how was that for a prank? I wanted to have inter house cooperation and do hope it worked, I was listening to Mac the Knife and do really like that song and could picture Sirius singing it, I doubt he would be a bad singer as there really are very few bad singers out there. Only those that try too hard and end up sounding bad, but I digress. As for the locket and Black castle, I could not put Sirius at the home he grew up in, it would be like Harry living at number 4 Privet drive when he is grown up. So they have the locket but no way of destroying it and yes Kreacher is healing as he is no longer in the "house from hell"._


	13. Chapter 13: A Christmas Wedding

Chapter Thirteen: A Christmas Wedding:

Harry was in awe as he stood waiting next to Sirius with the rings for his godfather and Hestia. He had seen weddings on the telly of course but never had he been to one or been in one. He was clad in white robes, as were all the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Remus was the head groom and then came Bill Weasley had tied back his long red hair but he had been required by his mother to remove his fang earring, Charlie Weasley was shorter, stocker and had short red hair. For the brides maids there was Minerva McGonagall as maid of honor, Emmeline Vance and Mary MacDonald as bridesmaids. The wedding was a small affair but Sirius and Hestia wanted the old traditions upheld and have a true white wedding. Harry thought the women looked beautiful in white and he felt a bit grand in his robes.

The music started and Harry watched as the two flower girls walked before the bride and he nearly forgot to breath as he looked at Hermione. She was stunning in her robes of white, her hair was smooth and sleek and hung down her back. She carried red rose pedals and tossed them so that they covered the floor and Ginny Weasley tossed roses of white. She too was lovely with her flaming red hair loose down her back and she was solemn as she could be in her duty. Yet the bride out shone them all clad in her simple wedding robes, she was walking with her father, he too clad in white and he was smiling as he was so glad his daughter was able to marry the man she loved and he was innocent of all charges.

Sirius was nervous, but he was not, luckily hung over, he had his bachelor party a few days earlier and so he was sober now. He smiled at his bride as she came forward and stood next to him and turned to the small older man clad in cleric's robes began the ceremony for the wedding. Sirius did his best not to tear up, he would never hear the end of it if he did! He managed to keep it together as he was wed to Hestia and he knew he was lucky this wonderful woman would have waited and believed him innocent all those years. He loved her so much and he promised to do all he could to show her he was worthy of such a wonderful light witch as her. Harry in the meantime was listening intently to the words said and for his turn to give the rings and he prayed he would do this right. Finally the cleric came to the part where the rings would be exchanged.

"May we have the rings?" The clergyman asked and Harry stepped forward and held them up.

"With this ring, I Sirius Orion Black do thee wed." Sirius said slipping the ring onto Hestia's finger.

"With this ring I Hestia Jones do thee wed." Hestia said smiling up at her handsome man.

"Then with the power invested in me by the gods I pronounce you man and wife!" The clergyman said, "let no man put asunder that which is done in light and holiness this day. You may kiss the bride." "

"I love you Hestia." Sirius muttered to his new bride just as he kissed her.

"I love you too my brave knight." Hestia replied.

"Ladies and Gentle-wizards I give you Mr. and Mrs. Black!"

The cheers were deafening and filled the hall at Black castle, Sirius grinned and bowed to his new wife letting her bask in the adulation. They had the wedding here as the hall, though not large for a castle was large enough for a comfortable wedding. With a snap of his fingers the house elves moved the furniture as they had watched the wedding unnoticed (as house elves like to do their work without being noticed) and they cried in joy as this was so romantic to them. They remained hidden and with their brand of magic had the tables and chairs set up around the dancing area and they send up food that rivaled any that could be found anywhere in England even Hogwarts!

After everyone had ate Sirius had his surprise for everyone walk out onto the stage, Harry grinned as he had taken a liking to the _Weird Sisters_ and knew this had cost a pretty Knut to bring them in. Harry watched as Sirius danced with Hestia and he was very happy for them, they were so good to him as well. He thought back on the last few months and realized his life had become so very, very good. He went from living in a cupboard and ducking his aunt's temper and frying pan to entering a world where he got to learn magic, eat what and when he wanted and have friends. Best of all he had a kind and caring godfather who loved him so much and Harry really could not think of a thing more he could possibly want or need.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day was Christmas and Harry woke up to something heavy standing over him. He had his wand out pointed at whatever was over him before he opened his eyes. He opened them and found Padfoot over him laughing and the large dog got off the bed to let Harry up. Harry gave a yawn, stretched and got up just as Padfoot turned human.

"Not bad pup, you are getting fast there." Sirius said, "Lily is training you well."

"I should hope so, soon he will be able to put up charms around his bed." Lily said.

"Well spells are not the problem mum, why must I write an essay on them?" Harry asked, "I hate essays!"

"You will thank me later, you really need the practice as you did not get any growing up and are not artistic like I am." Lily said, "I had an advantage as a muggleborn, I used a kind of quill from my ink paintings before Hogwarts."

"Well I like to write, just not with a quill or pen." Harry said.

"You can use a computer later." James said, "the quills are useful for you learning how to focus."

"Alright, off you go, it's Christmas and presents time!" Lily said.

Harry grinned from ear to ear and ran out of the room, he watched as Sirius slid down the banister and of course he followed his godfather's example. He whooped as he came to the main floor and ran into the sitting room where the large tree was set up and there were stacks of presents under the tree. He sat down cross-legged on the floor while Hestia sat on the sofa, Remus said next to Harry and Sirius flopped down by Hestia his head by her legs. Most of the gifts were for Harry and he grinned as he opened them. He had never in his young life ever thought he would have so many gifts and he was so happy to get so many wonderful things. He got clothes, books, sweets and one long parcel he opened slowly to reveal a Nimbus 2001.

"I thought you might like that." Sirius said, "After all I know how well you can fly."

"Thank you Sirius!" Harry said grinning.

"Tell him what else you did brother." Regulus said.

"Oh yes well I bought new brooms for all the teams at Hogwarts, all Nimbus 2000s." Sirius said, "that and new brooms for Madam Hooch for her flying classes."

"Even Slytherin?" Harry asked. "Why I mean don't you dislike them?"

"Well not really anymore, I have grown up, besides I this will annoy Severus to no end." Sirius said grinning, of course some things just never changed.

"Sirius got a lot of money from the ministry and we both thought it would be good to use it for the school." Hestia said, "that and Sirius sold Grimmauld square to St. Mungos, the old location is simply too exposed to the muggle world, we already found dwarves to help rebuild the square for the new hospital."

Harry grinned and picked up a small squishy package in silver paper and unwrapped it and stared at what was inside, there was a letter with it and he read it. _Dear Harry, Thank you once more for allowing me to use your cloak. It made finding that which I needed much easier, I promise to tell you what that was as soon as you get back to school, A Dumbledore. _Sirius looked at the cloak with something like reverence and awe and had Harry try it on. Harry did and he disappeared from view, he grinned under the cloak and tried to sneak up on Remus but was gently tackled by the werewolf as he could still smell him.

"Nice try pup." Remus said, "I could hear you and smell you."

"Well I tried." Harry said, "just will have to turn animal to get the best on you."

"You could try but even Padfoot had a hard time sneaking up on me." Remus said, "I am after all a werewolf, a superior one at that."

"Yes you are, nothing like Grayback at all." Sirius said, "stronger, smarter and a far better man."

"Hear, hear!" Regulus said, "I could care less you being a werewolf, now Grayback scares me, he is pure evil."

"Want me to take him out?" Harry asked, "a long rang rifle with sniper scope and silver coated bullets should do the trick nicely."

"You know that just might work." Sirius said, "however let one of us take care of him yes?"

"Alright, I will, but you will let me see the pensive memories at least?" Harry asked.

"I think it is time for breakfast." Hestia said.

Everyone got up and headed to breakfast which was a wonderful affair. It consisted of everyone's favorite breakfast things, bacon, eggs, kippers sat side-by-side with pancakes, sticky rolls, toast and jam, potatoes, tomatoes coffee, hot chocolate, pumpkin juice and orange juice. Harry had some of everything and enjoyed being with his family as he saw Sirius, Hestia and Remus. His Christmas was made complete when Hermione with Greg and Diana came to visit and brought him the gifts they had for him. Harry was happy and would remember this Christmas as one of his best in the years to come.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus was having a great Christmas, he had spent the morning at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa, Draco and Lucy, er Lucius. He had even gone flying with Draco as he had been doing so well in school and well he had been so polite in his begging. Now he was back at school and headed to the staffroom, he entered to see the staff extremely excited about something. He saw a small box addressed to him and he picked it up and opened the letter attached. His eyes narrowed as he opened the box and saw seven shrunk top of the line brooms. One thing was for sure he was going to kill Black, after he thanked him of course.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sirius and Hestia are married but they did have a long time to wait after all. Dumbledore is going to be more forthcoming with Harry from now on out. He does not like being yelled it by Lily and yes she can get to him anywhere in the castle as Severus "innocently" put up a painting in his quarters sitting room for Lily and James to visit. _


	14. Chapter 14: Tensions Mount

"

Chapter Fourteen: Tensions Mount:

Harry was glad to get back to school as he really did enjoy learning, well all but the essays part. If he never had to write another essay he would be very happy, he was very good at his practical parts of his classes and he was bright but not with the written word. Still he loved learning and was looking forward to defense as Dumbledore had found a replacement. This was an older man who had written defense books for all class levels of the defense class and Dumbledore had managed to get him to come and teach just after Christmas break until the end of year. Harry hoped he was a good teacher, he had liked reading the man's textbook _Defense and You First Year_, the man really knew his stuff and gave credit where credit was due.

That was why Harry was seated in the front row waiting with the others. When the bell rang a tall thin man walked into the classroom. He had one long thin scar that when from above his right eyebrow, down through his right eye and ended just above his lip. His right eye was magical as he had lost it long ago, however unlike Moody's who's was designed more for function this one matched his other violet eye with only a slight bit of gold around it. He had a crooked nose, thin lips and long wavy black hair that was tied back and hung to his waist. He was clean shaven but for a patch of hair on his chin and he was clad in dark purple robes.

"Hello class, I am professor Marcus Schatten, I am from Germany normally and am here to promote my books that will help you learn defense." Schatten said. "I have seen much in combat and know evil, much of my family died in the Nazi extermination camps, I escaped when my family did not and went to Beauxbatons for magical education. I will not coddle you, you are here to learn how to defend yourselves, now what defense spells do you know?"

"Um Expelliarmus sir?" Neville said.

"Very good, any others you have learned?"

"Protego." Harry said, "shield charm."

"Very good, two good spells, yet you must learn more. You know much about dark creatures but you must learn spells, that I will teach you."

Schatten's classes turned out to be the most physical and Harry loved them. Schatten put them through their paces, though he had a good since of humor too and the students did not complain too much as they learned quite a few spells. He liked to tell tales of those he had learned things from, how to thwart a vampire from an old shriveled witch in Romania to how to trap and contain a werewolf during a full moon from a blind seer in France. He also would tell them about evil people, both muggle and wizard and the things that led them to that path. He stressed people were not born evil but became that because of their own choices.

Harry was headed out of one of these classes when he saw Draco storm by looking very angry. Harry saw he was going to confront Hermione and he rushed forward to warn her. However she had turned, wand out to face Draco who looked at her coldly. Harry knew Draco did not like muggleborn but if he thought he could attack Hermione Harry was not going to let that happen. He stood wand drawn next to Hermione calmly staring down Draco who had not drawn his wand. This was strange, what did Draco want?

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said coldly.

"You really think you belong here?" Draco said his voice so cold it nearly sent shivers down Harry's spine, "you think I don't know what your kind is planning?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, "you think purebloods are all the best, save it I have heard it all before from you."

"Muggleborn, what have muggles ever done but kill those they see as a threat." Draco said, "Hitler, over six million Jews, Stalin, twenty million undesirables, Pao Pot two million educated, you are cut from the same cloth as them."

"Take that back." Harry said angrily, "you take that back."

"Oh yes, you would defend muggles and muggleborn, were you not tormented by your aunt a muggle and you defend them?"

"She was evil yes but not all muggles are." Harry said coldly, "just as not all witches and wizards are good, your aunt is a prime example."

"She is a Nazi!" Draco hissed.

Everyone around them froze in shock, it did not matter if one was a pureblood from a secluded family or muggleborn all knew who Hitler was, they could not help but know. Even though the Wizarding world was isolated from the muggle that did not mean that pureblood families did not teach their children about people like Hitler who they believed had hoodwinked and used Grindlewald. To call anyone a Nazi was a horrible insult and one that had to be answered and it was. There was the sound of a slap and Draco staggered back hand to his flaming cheek, Hermione had her wand at his throat and she looked thoroughly angry and very nearly ready to kill.

"How dare you call me that." She said in a deadly whisper, "you ever call me that again and I will kill you I swear it."

"Do it kill him!" Someone shouted.

"My family is from Germany, my grandparents helped hide Jews from the Nazis and helped them get free. They spent time in a camp for that and very nearly died. So don't you ever call me a Nazi you foul disgusting worm!" Hermione said coldly while Draco was whimpering in terror.

"What is going on here?" Severus said walking up surveying the students.

"Malfoy called Hermione a Nazi sir." Harry said.

"I see, come with me Mr. Malfoy." Severus said. "You and I will have a talk."

He led Draco away and said nothing to Hermione or the other Gryffindors, inside he was shaking in rage as he took Draco down to his office. Once there he shoved the boy in a chair and walked to the floo. Draco's eyes went wide in fear, his godfather couldn't, wouldn't call his mother! He had a right to say what he did, he was right but deep down he knew his mother would not see it that way. Within a few minutes the tall shapely figure of Narcissa Malfoy stepped carefully through the fireplace and into the room. She brush a few stray ashes off her robes and golden hair and fixed her gray eyes on her son. Severus went to sit down at his desk leaving Narcissa with the motherly duty to discipline her wayward son.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The weeks passed and it seemed as if it would be a term, yet fate had other ideas. Harry was heading back from a defense class to drop off some books when he saw something that made him stop and stare in horror. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's dusty colored cat was hanging from an invisible rope and more there were letters in green paint that said "The Chamber is Open Beware Muggleborns". Harry had his wand out and had gone up to Mrs. Norris and managed to get her down, he very nearly slipped on a puddle of water and he turned to see a very upset and horrified Mr. Filch.

"What did you do to my cat boy?" Filch snarled.

"Nothing sir, I found her like this." Harry said calmly though he was scared, "sir I would never harm Mrs. Norris!"

"You killed her I'll…"

"What is going on here?" Severus said walking up, he read the message and turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter you know anything about this?"

"No sir, I swear on the graves of my parents and on my magic I did not have anything to do with this." Harry said.

"My cat is dead!" Filch said taking the cat from Harry, "I want whoever did this punished!"

"So do I sir." Harry said meaning it, "I swear I will do what I can to see whoever did this pays…"

"She is not dead, just petrified." Severus said after he scanned the poor cat, "Pomona usually has a group of mandrakes growing that she normally sells. We could use those to make the Petrifaction potion when they mature in a few weeks or so."

"What about him?" Filch said pointing at Harry.

"Let's all go speak to the headmaster." Severus said, "come Potter."

Harry followed Severus up to a gargoyle that guarded the entry to the headmaster's office. He gave the password _Gobstoppers _and led Harry up a moving staircase with Filch still clutching poor Mrs. Norris in his arms. They came into the office and Harry was about to sit down when he heard a thrill of music and turned to see the most beautiful bird he had ever seen. His eyes went huge as he recognized it as a Phoenix, the Phoenix nodded to him he walked up and hesitantly reached up to stroke the bird with a finger. The bird gave a thrill of notes and Harry grinned and petted the gentle bird feeling all his cares go away.

"Ah I see you have met Fawkes, he likes you, that is a high honor." Dumbledore said getting Harry to turn to see the aged headmaster at his desk.

"He is beautiful sir." Harry said.

"That he is, now what has happened to bring all of you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry, you saw it first." Severus said not caring if Filch knew how he cared about this child, "can you tell us what you saw?"

Harry did, he went over the whole thing, how he was going back to his dorm to get books and how he came on Mrs. Norris. Severus frowned when he called the person who had done this a "bloody wanker" but he did not correct him, not this time. Harry seemed more upset that Mrs. Norris had been hurt than about the puddle of water or the sign, and Dumbledore was glad that Harry's giving heart had not been squashed by his aunt. Once Harry was done Dumbledore had him leave as he needed to speak to Severus and Filch, he looked over as Lily came into the Potter Portrait and listened in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ah yes, I know I will get criticisms on Draco knowing about Hitler and the holocaust. I doubt the purebloods would not know about all the muggle wars, even the most bigoted. I mean (in my opinion) you would have to live under a rock to not know about the world wars in the twentieth century. As for the chamber being open early, well Voldemort really, really wants to come back and that diary is the best way, all that will be explained in time. :)_


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Chamber

"

Chapter Fifteen: Into the Chamber:

Weeks passed with two attacks happening, Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater was petrified and Dean Thomas was petrified outside the library clutching a piece of paper. At the same time Harry was hearing voices in the walls, he thought he was going mad and very nearly did not tell anyone. That is until Lily threatened to follow him through the school via the portraits and James gave him a stern look that got him to go to Severus first. He wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and headed down to Severus's office, he really did not want questions at this time. He knocked softly and Severus answered and ushered him in where Harry took off the cloak when he shut the door.

"Something bothering you Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir, I er think I am going mad sir." Harry said hearing a faint voice in the room, "I er am hearing voices sir."

"Indeed, where?" Severus asked looking concerned.

"Um the walls, they say rip, tear, kill sir, no-one else hears them." Harry said, "um in fact someone is saying they are hungry in here."

"Ah, well could that something be this?" Severus said walking to a tank Harry had not seen and pointing to a cobra inside the tank. "Could it be a snake? You are a Parseltongue yes?"

"Er yes sir, I am." Harry said walking up to the snake, _hello I am Harry, who are you?_

_Eh a leggy who can speak, so boring, will you tell black two-legs I like rats best? _

_Sure, I can do that, just don't bite him, he needs your venom._

_As long as he brings me juicy rats_.

"That was strange but awesome." James said grinning," my son the Parseltongue!"

"That does not bother you?" Severus asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You kidding, one of my best friends is a werewolf!" James said, "Harry try to teach Severus this, more than what he knows?"

"How do you know secrets of Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"We are special portraits, we are part of Hogwarts and we keep her secrets." Lily said, "so you hear a snake in the walls?"

"Yes, like it's really hungry." Harry said.

"Hmm fifty years ago, the chamber was opened." James said, "there was a girl who died then, some monster killed her, maybe she knows what it is."

"Moaning Myrtle." Lily said. "So that is who died, makes since."

"As if she will help, Dumbledore has tried to get her to talk but she just cries and refuses to speak." Severus said.

"Maybe she only speaks to students?" Harry said. "I could go and talk to her."

"That is my boy!" James said then added "ow Lily!"

"She is in a girl's toilet on the second floor." Lily said, "though hardly any use it as she does flood it so."

"I will take him." Severus said, "just to speak to her, then we can go to the headmaster."

They headed to the second floor, Harry was now in cat form trotting by Severus and no-one paid him any attention as the students scattered out of the way of the potions master and the little cat that was Harry trotted by him. They came up to the second floor and to the corridor where the girl's toilet was at. They went in and Harry turned human shaking off his feet as the floor was soaking wet. He saw a book on the floor and walked up to pick it up and saw it was a diary, but as he flipped through it he saw it was black. He felt someone looking at him and he looked up to see the ghost of a girl with large round glasses, pigtails and clad in Hogwarts robes.

"I am sorry, er I am Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said trying to be nice.

"You're nicer than the other boy." The ghost said, "threw the book at me he did."

"Well that is not nice, just because you are a ghost does not mean you don't feel." Harry said.

"Oh you are nice, nobody nice ever comes to see me." Myrtle said.

"I well, I came to ask, well how did you die?" Harry asked. "If you do not mind my asking."

"Oh I don't, I will tell you, but not to professor, come close and I will whisper it to you." Myrtle said, Harry came close and she did indeed whisper it to him, "I was in here crying when I hear a boy's voice, near the sinks and when I opened the door I saw yellow eyes and I died! Everyone was so said they had made fun of Myrtle then!"

"I know how it is to be made fun of, I would not do that to you." Harry said. "Thank you for your help."

"You can come visit anytime!" Myrtle said cheerfully.

Harry was sure that was the last thing he was going to do but he nodded before he left the bathroom. He was about to speak to Severus and tell him what happened when he was knocked over and the diary was wrenched from his hands. He got up and saw the blond haired figure of Draco running back into the bathroom. He saw Severus was down and he went over to him and found he was not badly hurt. In anger he ran after Draco and saw a tunnel where a sink had been and without thinking he dove in and found himself sliding down a pipe. He seemed to go down for a very long time and landed with a thump on something soft and crunchy. He lit up his wand and looked around seeing lots of bones but no sign of Draco. A hand came down on his shoulder and he yelled and turned to see Severus glaring at him.

"Potter just what do you think you are doing?" Severus snapped.

"Seeing where the rabbit hole goes to sir?" Harry said then at Severus's furious look, "er not thinking sir? Please we have to see what Draco is up to!"

"Very well, but you will do exactly as I say or Merlin help you I will have your parents' permission to take you over my knee!"

"But sir I am almost twelve!" Harry said appalled that he would say that.

"Indeed, glad you can count, but you will obey me here you reckless Gryffindor!"

"Yes sir, I promise." Harry said.

He followed Severus to a set of doors, Severus found he could not read them but Harry could and he did. The doors opened and they stepped into a large chamber and both looked across the room and saw a large statue of what had to be Salazar Slytherin. At the foot of the statue was Draco looking extremely pale and barely alive, by him was a young man, nearly solid but not quite who was twirling Draco's wand in his fingers. He scowled as he saw Severus and before Harry could do a thing the young man sent a spell at Severus that took him down and caused him to scream in agony. Harry sent a stunner at the teen but it went through the older boy who turned to look at Harry in amusement while Severus remained on the floor gasping in pain.

"Ah, so you came, and so quickly too." The older boy said, he was tall, with short black hair and blue eyes and if not for a flash of red in those eyes and the coldness on his face he would have been a handsome youth. "Harry Potter, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort when you were just a babe."

"I will again if he ever comes back." Harry snarled, "you know my name but you have not told me your name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, such a common name." Tom said, "how did you defeat me the greatest wizard of all time?"

"You are not the greatest wizard ever, Merlin was let me guess you are Lord Voldemort." Harry said, he liked anagrams and as such he had figured out the name, "I am sorry but if I came up with a cool dark lord name it would not be that."

"Oh?"

"Yea I would choose Lord Darth Skull the terrible or Lord Sauron the great." Harry said.

"Such insolence, but no matter, you will die soon." Riddle said, _ come to me most noble of all creations!_

It clicked then just what was the monster in the chamber and Harry did not dare look up at the large snake that dropped from where it was hid in from the mouth of the statue of Salazar. He heard a thrill and looked up to see Fawkes flying to him, it dropped something before him and he saw it was the sorting hat. He put it on and while he was talking with the hat Fawkes took the eyes out of the basilisk. Harry felt something hit his head and he took the hat off and pulled out a sword. Riddle was foaming at the mouth by now and he screamed at the snake to get Harry while Severus, watching in horror as a game of blind man's bluff was played across the chamber.

Harry ran across the room skidded to a stop and willed himself to transform, he hoped and prayed this worked and that the rumors were true that the basilisk would die if a rooster crowed. He managed the transformation and he crowed once, twice and three times and the great snake fell to the floor dead. Harry turned human and jumped high onto the back of the great snake as it slid across the floor, he plunged the sword into the snake's head to anchor himself and managed to stay on until the snake stopped. He then used his wand to summon the diary and took the sword and plunged it through the diary getting Riddle to scream and fade while the diary bled ink. At once Severus was up and next to Draco.

"Come on Draco, please pull through." Severus said, "come on boy."

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked kneeling by Severus just as Draco moaned and came awake, "Draco?"

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"You wrote in a dark diary and it nearly killed you." Severus replied. "Come now let's get out of here."

"Here, have some chocolate, it will help." Harry said handing a piece to Draco who took it and ate it.

"Thank you." Draco said.

"Draco where did you get that diary?" Severus asked, "you are not in trouble I just need to know."

"Library at home sir." Draco said.

"Ah, I see." Severus said, he turned to see Fawkes eyeing them, "well my dear sir do you feel like taking us up to the headmaster's office?"

Fawkes gave a thrill of notes and Severus took that as a yes and had the children grab onto the tail with him and in a flash they were in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up in surprise and listened intently as Harry told him what happened. Severus felt a bit of pride as Harry told how he had killed the basilisk with a rooster, (leaving out the fact he was the rooster as Draco was there) and how he destroyed the diary. When he finished Dumbledore was about to speak when the door to his office opened and Lucius Malfoy strode in with a house elf at his heels. Severus saw red and at once had his wand out and had Lucius slammed to the wall his cane far away from him.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said getting up his own wand out.

"Do not interfere headmaster." Severus said holding up the diary and showing it to Lucius, "is this yours Lucius?"

"Where did you find that?" Lucius asked.

"Your son was nearly killed by this thing!" Severus snarled, "I knew you could be foul but this? How could you nearly kill Draco!"

"I did not know, please I would never harm my son!" Lucius said, "Severus please I swear…."

"Do not lie to me." Severus said choking the very life from Lucius.

"Severus enough." Dumbledore said releasing Lucius who gasped for air. "Lucius was this in your possession? You would do well not to lie to me."

Harry looked up at the headmaster with awe and terror, gone was the happy twinkling eyed headmaster who gave out sweets. In his place was a fearsome warlock who was staring down at Lucius who was on his knees before him. Draco edge closer to Harry as he was sure Dumbledore needed more room in the office. Severus backed away and lowered his wand and gaze to the floor though he was still glaring at Lucius who was trembling in fear.

"It was given to me sir." Lucius said, "I did not know how dark it was I swear!"

"Your son nearly died." Harry said, "my godfather will hear about this!"

"That would be for the best, do as you will to me, I swear my son is my life and I could not harm him." Lucius said. "Name your price."

"My price is high, are you willing to pay it?" Dumbledore said, "Severus has already."

"Yes, anything, I swear it!" Lucius said. "Lord Potter my family is in your debt, anything you wish."

"Fine, your elf there, I want him." Harry said knowing enough now that taking the personal elf of someone would wound them very much. "His name?"

"Dobby, he is…"

"I want Dobby, give him to me or I run you through!" Harry said acting more like the head of a pureblood family than he had ever before.

"Very well, Dobby you are no longer part of the Malfoy family, you belong to Harry Potter so mot it be." Lucius said.

"I Harry James Potter take you Dobby into my house and offer you work and a family so mot it be." Harry said.

Defeated, humbled and in debt Lucius was allowed to leave, but Draco was taken to the hospital wing and when Narcissa found out what happened she turned Draco over to Sirius for the time being. She could not trust her son to her husband and she herself left him in the manor alone going to stay at Black castle with Sirius who allowed her there. Lucius world was crashing down around him and hopefully this would be the wakeup call he needed to change to a better man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry sat at the leaving feast deep in thought. So much had happened this school year and even before. He had a family and friends who cared about him now and he had found he had really cool powers. There had been two attacks by Voldemort this year, one directly the last through Draco. Yet Harry did not blame Draco, it was that diary that he had found. Harry was still so surprised at how quickly he had stopped the threat and he believed it was pure luck really. He had just been talking to Severus then went to speak to Moaning Myrtle when things happened so fast, he ended up in the chamber of secrets and he had shifted to kill the basilisk.

Even two weeks later he was still wrapping his mind around how he had got so lucky to run across Draco at that time. Dumbledore had been very kind in how he had dealt with the basilisk, he had stated that a seventh year student had been trapped by the diary and had drug Draco to the chamber and Harry saved both. This way all suspicion was off Draco and he was able to heal from his horrible ordeal without the school turning against him, in fact he was back at Black manor now where Sirius and Hestia could watch over him.

Despite this, Slytherin was in high spirits, they had, for the eighth year won the inner house cup and the hall was once more decorated in green and silver. Dumbledore wisely was not adding additional points at this time, no he was going to let Slytherin have their win as they needed it. He was seeing how his unintended bias had hurt that house and he was not going to do that this time. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup even without Harry on the team, next year Wood had his eye on Harry as he knew he could fly and would get him on the team, he swore that he would. Harry could not hide his talent from him, Wood had seen him in a few pickup games. With the year ended Harry was looking forward to his summer as he was going to stay with his godfather at Black castle! Life certainly was more fun now he was back in the magical world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes it was Draco who got the diary and there was a battle. What happened to Lucius he deserved, having his personal elf taken from him is quite a fitting punishment and Harry had a right to take what he wanted from Lucius. Oh and Narcissa had a right to do what she did for her son, Lucius leaving such a dark item out where his own son could find it? Yea he should be grateful she did not geld him!_


	16. Chapter 16: Back at Black Manor

Chapter Sixteen: Back at Black Manor:

School was out and Harry was excited as he was going to stay with his godfather at Black castle with Hermione just a few miles down the road! What was even more exiting was the fact that Hestia was pregnant and was due to have a wizard child in August, and she looked so happy and beautiful with the baby growing inside her. Sirius was over the moon and waited on her hand and foot, or tried to as Kreacher sulked if he was not allowed to help. He had changed from an unhappy spiteful elf to a kind, happy and very helpful elf. Black castle was clearly a much better place for him than Grimmauld Place ever had been. Dobby now wore the same type of brown livery that the other elves did but his had the Potter crest on it instead of the black crest. He too was very happy under his new master.

The only person not happy was Draco, he only came to meals and stayed in his room the rest of the time. He was not sulking, Sirius knew that much and he was very worried as was Narcissa who could not reach her son. Sirius knew he needed to speak to the boy and see if he could help him. He headed up to Draco's room and saw Severus on his way up as well. Severus was very concerned, Draco was never this withdrawn and as his godfather he was nearly panicking but he could not show it, he just had to see if he could reach the boy. Both wizards walked into the room and saw Draco huddled on the bed, his eyes were red rimmed and he looked tired and sick. Severus sat on one side Sirius on the other.

"Hey pup, it's not your fault." Sirius said reaching out and gently putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "you were tricked and trapped."

"I should have known better, I knew not to touch the dark books unless father was there." Draco said, "I-I nearly killed people!"

"You did not, Tom Riddle did." Severus said, "those that were petrified are fine now."

"But it's my fault!" Draco said curling up refusing to look at them.

"No, you were possessed, you are no murderer nor did you try to kill anyone." Sirius said, "you are innocent, not like me, not with what I nearly did to Severus here. When we were in school I well, I thought it would be grand to have Remus, well you know what Remus is don't you?"

"Yes, and he would not hurt anyone." Draco said, "and now he takes Wolfsbane he is mostly safe."

"Yea but this was the days before Wolfsbane with what I did, I thought it would be fun to have Severus go and meet Remus at the full moon." Sirius said, "I was a horrible boy, so full of myself and well James ended up saving three boys that night. I spent the next year and a half until the end of my seventh year on probation."

"Wait that means, well Severus told me that he tried to tell Lily Potter about Remus in fifth year…"

"Well the prank took place winter of our sixth year," Sirius said, "I was a horrible boy, a wicked horrible boy. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you Severus."

"Thank you, again for your apology." Severus said then he turned to Draco. "Now will you be alright?"

"Yes Uncle Severus, though I could use some chocolate?" Draco asked. "I think so, thank you for telling me that Sirius."

"You are far better than I was at your age." Sirius said, "you really are."

Severus gave him a large bar of chocolate and Draco grinned and gave him a large hug, he even hugged Sirius who was surprised but glad that Draco had warmed up to him like that. Draco followed him out and down to the drawing room where he saw his mother, wand out pointed at one Lucius Malfoy. All three wizards stepped back at the furious look on Narcissa's face, she was showing her Black blood nicely in the magic cracking around her and her normally gray eyes glowing blue. Lucius was on his knees whimpering in terror as he was sure he was about to lose something rather dear to him.

"Mother please don't." Draco said stepping forward, "it's my fault taking the book."

"If it had not been in the house then you would not have nearly been killed!" Narcissa said.

"Narcissa you have lots of dark objects in the house with Lucius, Draco has never touched any before if I am right." Sirius said, "it could have compelled him to do so."

"I never would harm my son, I could not!" Lucius said looking very pale, "please don't kill me or…"

"Fine, you can live." Sirius said, "but I think Draco should stay here for a bit, it would be good for him."

"Very well lord Black." Lucius said, "you must believe me when I say I love my son" Lucius looked at Draco, "I do love you Draco."

"I love you too dad."

Draco ran to his father, he did not blame him for what had happened, he had taken the book and how could it be his father's fault? He hugged his father and Lucius let him not caring who saw this, he loved his family and though he had done lots of horrible and wicked things he was not a wicked man himself. He had done those things as he believed he was helping the magical world, now he knew different and was not going to allow certain dark lords to rule his life again. In fact he had spent a long time with Dumbledore telling him all about his time as a death eater and he even promised to serve as spy, as long as his son was protected. He had his faults and problems but deep inside he really was a good man and would die for his family and now he would die if it got rid of Voldemort too as he knew how evil and horrible that fiend had been.

"Hello Padfoot, Severus, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, Lucy." Harry said coming into the house showing just what kind of respect he had for the head of the Malfoy family.

"You horrid little brat." Lucius said towering over the teen boy. "Where are your manners?"

"Oh you want respect is that it?" Harry said coolly, "as if, you have done horrible evil things and you have not earned my respect."

Lucius stepped forward trying to intimidate this boy before him. All that happened was Harry looking up at him arms on his hips glaring at him. Severus was amused and proud of how brave Harry was, then again he was more powerful than Lucius and when he was fully trained he would own the pureblood wizard before him. Harry was still a foot shorter than Lucius and, if he had his father's build he would not reach six foot tall. Height did not matter, his raw power did and Lucius knew it, he backed up from Harry and it was clear who had won the power war. Narcissa walked forward and smiled at Harry then put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Shall we go to tea?" She said.

"Yes let's." Severus said, "I got your favorite brand of dog biscuits Sirius."

"Funny Severus, really funny." Sirius growled as Harry and Draco tried not to laugh.

"You know it was." Lucius said.

"Oh do shut it Lucy." Sirius growled.

"Don't call me Lucy!" Lucius snapped.

"What will you do to stop me?" Sirius said.

"Mutt."

"Blond whore…."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Narcissa snapped.

"Er oops, sorry Harry, Draco should not have said that in front of you!" Sirius said.

They headed to tea and slowly the frost that had developed between Lucius and Severus melted away and they became friends again. Draco started to do a lot better, that summer he became friends with Harry and invited Crabbe and Goyle over too. Harry found he got along with the two boys, they had a down to earth personality and rather earthy humors and were good young men. The "cold war" between Hermione and Draco did continue for a while longer but they did manage to tolerate each other. It was all any could hope for at this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Molly Weasley was a powerful well liked witch who had given birth to eight children, seven who survived to this day. She kept her large, varied brood together with love, a bit of fear and lots of good food and comfort. She was a Prewett through and through, a family known for strong fierce warriors and loving and strong matrons. She still had fiery locks of red hair without a strand of gray which, considering all the things children (and her lively brood did) put her though with pranks, wounds and the like. Yet today as she was making lunch she was thinking on a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes playing in the backyard with her children.

She had invited Harry and Hermione over to the burrow and both had claimed it was brilliant and loved the crooked tall house with lots of fun and interesting magical things in it a lot. Hermione had become friends with Ginny at once and both girls, along with Luna Lovegood, a pale girl with light blond hair and blue eyes who was Ginny's good friend. Both girls had drug Hermione outside and Hermione was now, for the first time playing house and dolls with two other girls and was finding it quite fun. While they played in the shade and pressed Hermione with questions about Hogwarts the boys decided they wanted to go swimming, they had got to the pond when Sirius and Remus came up and decided to join them.

"Good idea, it's hot out today." Sirius said stripping down to his boxers as the boys had done.

"Agreed, I am glad there is the pond here." Remus said diving in as soon as he had stripped down. "Oh that is cold!"

"Oi' Severus come in, the water is nice!" Sirius said seeing Severus walking from the house where he had been talking to Molly.

"I don't have a swimming suit." Severus said.

"None of us do, just our pants." Harry said.

"I burn easily." Severus countered.

"Half the pond is in shade." Sirius said, "come on in, you will be fine."

Severus was about to refuse, he knew his dark mark was faded and barely there but he was not sure if he should swim. But the boys were pleading with him and how could he refuse when it was rather warm out? He stripped down to his shorts, hung up his clothing, put a spell on it and dove into the water coming up to fling his hair from his face. He turned and grabbed Sirius just as he tried to drown him and took the other man under and did the same to Remus. He let Sirius up first then Remus and looked at the two Gryffindors coolly, he may have been a shorter and thinner than Sirius but he easily took him down.

"The log." Bill said smiling, "this should even things out for them."

"Agreed, " Fred said, "do set it up Bill brother of mine."

"Yes, I will watch for mum." George said.

"This is fun, we do this all the time, in the summer." Ron said to Harry, "as long as mum does not find out."

A log was set up a few feet over the pond and both Sirius and Severus were helped onto it. Two stout sticks were handed up and the men sized each other up. Harry was sure someone was going to get hurt but then again both men had agreed to this. They did not see girls come up to watch the wizards battle on the log, Ginny was used to seeing her brothers battle but two adult wizards in the prime of life was new. They watched as the battle began and it was clear that though the men were playing (sort of) they were here to prove a point. Or they would have had not Molly come out to call them to lunch and saw what was going on.

"That is enough, lunch is ready come inside." Molly said looking at Severus, "did you make sure to put sunscreen on?"

"I have not been out here that long." Severus said.

"You are a bit red, Bill make sure he gets some of my special paste will you?" Molly said.

"Sure mum." Bill said turning to Severus grinning, "it really works, if you have burned this will take it away."

"I look forward to seeing how it works." Severus said.

He took the small jar Bill handed to him and with a bit of help spread it over his skin before he dressed and headed into the house. He saw Harry and Hermione seated together talking with Ginny who had, it seemed got over her shyness with Harry. In fact she was delighted when Harry stuck up for her and did not treat her like a baby like many of her older brothers tried to do. Severus was grateful that Lily and James had made the trunk but most importantly the portrait as it had helped change so many lives for the better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So Draco will be at Black Manor for the time being and Sirius does care about him, he really does. Now if you are counting on Hestia's pregnancy, well yea she was pregnant when she got married. It happens and it will be good for Sirius to be a father. Ginny will be a good friend of Harry's and Hermione, oh and she will be a prankster once she gets to school, look out Hogwarts!_


	17. Chapter 17: Heir to What?

Chapter Seventeen: Heir to What?

Severus sat in the headmaster's office arms folded anger on his face. This was not happening, Dumbledore could not do this to him, he was supposed to go back and spy! Lily was watching him and very nearly said he looked cute when he pouted but she knew he was not in the mood for that. She hated pulling out the card she had but she had no choice and that was why Severus was angry, she had reminded him of his vow to protect Harry. She was not going to let him risk his life going back to spy for Voldemort when he came back. She was not going to see him have to face that monster any more.

"Severus you cannot go back, Harry needs you." Lily said.

"I can get things none other can from the dark lord." Severus said as he unbuttoned his left sleeve and shoved it up showing the faint outline of the dark mark, "I have this, he can and will find me."

"No, there is a way to get rid of marks like that." Lily said, "I was researching a way and found the pool of purity."

"That is a myth, besides if it did exist rumors have it the Goblins have it." Severus said.

"Lily would they allow a human to use the pool?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it would get rid of the dark mark, Kralnack is waiting for you." James said, "I had Harry make an appointment for you."

"Why thank you James." Severus said sarcastically, "I am so happy that you made that for me, will you do my thinking for me next?"

"Oh same old Severus," James laughed, "you have a few minutes, an owl will come with the portkey to take you now."

An owl flew through the window and dropped a small empty vial in his hands. At once he was gone and after a time he landed in a cavern and saw several Goblins waiting for him. He backed up to the wall, not daring to go for his wand and wondering if this were a trap. Kralnack stepped forward and grinned a toothy grin at the tall human which did not reassure Severus. He remembered a time long before when he had been a captive of Moody and goblins and they had not been nice. They had not tortured him but he knew they would have if Moody had not been there.

"So you want the dark mark gone do you?" Kralnack said.

"Yes sir." Severus said, "I would."

"Well, I will take you to the Pool of Purity, but I must warn you, if you have not truly renounced this dark lord you will die." Kralnack said.

"I am willing to fully renounce the dark lord." Severus said.

"Oh and you might suffer a bit discomfort." Kralnack said as they came to a small room, "you must leave your clothing here, you cannot take anything into the pool with you."

Severus disrobed and stepped forward to a set of plain doors and stepped through. He found himself in a room that was a perfect square with 36 foot long walls and in the center, with a perfectly circular pool of water in the center 24 feet in diameter. It was clear and was an even twelve feet deep and Severus willingly dove into the pool and at once pain struck him and he tried to surface. He was unable to but he found he did not need to, as he did not need to breath here. Time did not seem to matter, the pain came and went and he could see a dark mist leave his body, not just where his mark was.

Finally a long time later he emerged from the pool and took in great gasps of clean pure air and lay on the side of the pool tired but freer and lighter than he ever had been. After a time he got up and walked to the doors he had come into this chamber. He found his clothing and got dressed and was met with Kralnack who seemed surprised but pleased to see him. Severus was handed a portkey and he expected to end up back in the headmaster's office but found himself in another office with furniture suited for a smaller person and indeed Kralnack came in and took a seat.

"Please sit." Kralnack said, "we have most important news for you Severus Snape."

"What news could that be sir?" Severus asked.

"You are aware that one Tom Marvolo Riddle, who you knew as Lord Voldemort was the heir to Slytherin?"

"Yes I am aware of that." Severus said.

"We goblins recognize that the body of one Tom Marvolo Riddle was killed, this then means that all claims he had are null and void and the next in line of the ancient house of Slytherin can step forward now he has been free to claim the title of heir and lord Slytherin."

"Who would that be?" Severus asked dreading yet hoping for the answer.

"Long ago Slytherin had two sons, both had daughters, one married to the Pervell line, the other was a squib and married into a muggle family that became in time the Snapes. You then were the second in line as the most direct in line to Slytherin, and if you had not had the dark mark removed making you a bonded servant you could not have claimed this." Kralnack said sliding a ring over the table to Severus, "it should accept you."

Severus took up the ring and saw it had the crest of Slytherin on it, he knew what would happen if he put the ring on and it did not accept him, he would die. He slipped the ring onto his ring finger on his right hand and he felt a warmth go through him. He looked up, stunned, he was really the heir to Slytherin and he was now the lord Snape-Slytherin? He had no clue that he was related directly to Slytherin, though his father's line no less! It had to have been passed down older son to older son and so on to him and as he was magical and the body of Voldemort was dead (though Voldemort had tethered himself to earth with a Horcrux).

"There are direct heirs to the other founders, you will meet them in time, they learn who they are when they turn fifteen." Kralnack said, "or earlier if Hogwarts allows it, I can tell you young lord Potter is not one. Great things will happen now that all the heirs are at Hogwarts."

"What things?" Severus asked.

"More gold for the Goblins, a new age, never before have all the heirs been at Hogwarts at the same time."

"I am a professor." Severus said.

"Yes but you are still at Hogwarts, now it has been three days, Warlock Dumbledore must be worried." Kralnack said.

He handed Severus a portkey and once more Severus was flying and he landed in Dumbledore's office to see the aged headmaster seated waiting for him. There was a large tea set up and Severus sat down hungry and fell on the food. How was he to explain to Dumbledore what had happened? His time in the pool was hard enough but now the fact that he was the heir to Slytherin? Who else was an heir and how would he know them? He looked up at the headmaster who was looking at the ring on his right hand.

"The goblins told me I am the heir of Slytherin it seems." Severus said, "the goblins have confirmed it."

"Tom is not the heir?" Dumbledore said frowning in thought.

"He was, but then Harry vanquished him, or his body and that made any claims he might have null and void." Severus said, "if I still had my mark, I could not claim the house. Oh and yes I am aware how this changes things, I have more power than that thing that I served. He will pay for what he did to me and to our world," Severus said a gleam in his eyes. "I was told that there are three other heirs at Hogwarts and they will let themselves be known in time."

Dumbledore looked at his young friend and saw a difference, there was hope in the young man's eyes, hope that had to come from not having the horrible mark any more. He was cleansed and though Dumbledore was surprised him being the new heir to Slytherin fit. He was a perfect fit and it could very well lead in a new age, he certainly hope so. There had been too much darkness and evil for so long, not just in the magical world but the whole human world. This world suffered and Dumbledore knew that, he could feel the anger and suffering of the peoples over the world and did hope that the ancient prophecies were true, that a new age was upon them.

Over the next few weeks Severus learned just what he had inherited, as the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead and there were no remaining heirs to claim the Riddle vault it went to him as the next in line for the vault and the Goblins gave it over to him completely. Severus, with the help of the goblins went through what was in the vault and found much that was his and much that had been stolen from quite a few families. He went through what was his and separated out that which was not and still, still he had, overnight become quite a wealthy man. He was actually looking forward to Voldemort coming back for a very short time so he could rub it in the evil dark lord's face all he had lost due to his stupidity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I have never seen a fic where Severus was heir of Slytherin, so I had to put it in here and I know you did not see that coming! He had to get rid of his dark mark and then he was able to get all of Riddle's vault and he will use it for good that is for sure. There are other heirs to the founders but Harry is not one, nor is Hermione, or the Weasleys._


	18. Chapter 18: The New Arrival

Chapter Eighteen: The New Arrival:

August came to Black castle and with it the birth of the heir to the family Black. Sirius took one look at his son, who had blue eyes veering towards violet and a tuft of black hair and gave him his name, Phineas Charlus Black. He gave him the middle name of a man who was more a father to him than his birth father had ever been, that of Charlus Potter. A man who had take him into his home, healed his wounds both physical and mental, Charlus let Sirius sob on his shoulder and never made him feel less of a man for it, it had nearly killed Sirius when he had died and Sirius swore his first born son would be named after him.

A week after Phin was born and Hestia was home Hermione came over to see Harry and found him in the sitting room with Hestia and Phin holding the swaddled infant with such a tender look on his face her heart melted. Harry held Phin carefully and was humming to the baby who looked up at him and smiled at him. Hermione sat down by him and he looked up at her and smiled. Hestia smiled from where she sat, these two fit perfect together, she could see that. Harry showed Hermione how to hold Phin and she took him gently from Harry and looked down at him in awe. He was so tiny and perfect and he yawned and fell asleep in her arms.

"He is so beautiful." Hermione said smiling at the sleeping babe.

"I know, just do not try to change him." Harry warned her.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Kreacher gets upset, he wants to do all the work taking care of Phin, as he is the heir. Hestia has to bribe him with cocoa beans to get him to let her bathe and change him." Sirius said, "I really am too soft on that elf."

"A happy elf is a hard working elf." Narcissa said coming in, "my I hold my nephew?"

When Sirius had been forced in his sixth year to flee from his family home barely surviving Cygnus had secretly adopted him. When his own parents had died and Sirius had got out of Azkaban he had found out that Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa were his sisters not just his cousins anymore. Well Andy and Cissy were his sisters, he had officially cast Bellatrix from the family seizing her vault and all that was in it. It was a good thing he had as the goblins had been ready to combine it with the Lestrange vaults per the marriage contract between house Black and house Lestrange. Goblins were crafty and helpfully steered Sirius to a loophole that allowed him to take the vault back. They claimed to be neutral but they always went for the side of good and right even if it was always behind the scenes.

Narcissa smiled as Phin woke for a bit and looked up at her and smiled at her. She loved children and babies and though she was strict with her son she loved him dearly. This should have remained a peaceful scene with all adoring the baby, however there was one person who was going to get Sirius back. Sirius thought being with his son would make him safe from Remus getting him back for the prank he had done on him. It was not so, Remus came into the room with pink hair and wand out. He aimed his wand at Sirius who deflected the spell and unfortunately it hit Narcissa. Harry watched wide-eyed as her beautiful golden hair turned a lovely shade of green. Narcissa smiled sweetly at her nephew, handed him gently to Hestia and turned on the two wizards fire in her eyes and her wand out. She saw a lock of her hair and to say she was upset would not be completely accurate, she was furious.

"Ah Cissy, it was his fault." Sirius said pointing at Remus.

"Mine you turned my hair pink!" Remus countered.

"Well Dora likes pink!" Sirius countered.

"You are both so very dead." Narcissa snapped.

"Run." Sirius said to Remus, "now."

They did run with Narcissa striding out of the room after them and soon screams for mercy could be heard. Draco strode into the room from outside wondering who his mother had gone after and shortly after Severus came into the room. It seemed Severus lived at Black manor with all the times he came over, Draco was still staying here as Lucius knew it was far safer than his home. There were rumors Voldemort was planning something big and so he wanted his son as safe as possible. Severus smirked as he heard a howl of pain followed by another and he took a seat next to Hestia and looked at Phin who just yawned and went back to sleep even with all the noise around him. Severus smiled at the babe, one of his well kept secrets was that he loved, no adored babies, he really did and if his students found out they would faint in shock.

"Oh my, on no." Harry said as Sirius and Remus limped into the room after Narcissa came in and took a seat, "love the look!"

"Sirius don't you do that!" Hestia snapped as he gave Harry a two finger salute.

"Well they do look better." Hermione said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Sirius you should know not to mess with Narcissa, she is rather creative in her spells." Severus said.

"You know this how?" Remus asked.

"Lucy, he has not learned as of yet." Severus replied, "this look, I think it will catch on."

Sirius and Remus glared at him and then at Harry and back at Severus. They did look ridiculous, Sirius's hair was green and silver and he had two long antenna on his head and cat's whiskers. His skin was a bright orange and he was clad in a jester's costume. Remus had pink and neon blue hair, bright purple spikes coming out of his head, bright blue skin and his clothing was flashing between several bright colors. It would be a long time before Sirius or Remus would be at ease around Narcissa as she was enjoying keeping them on their toes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later Smoke, Harry's "official" animal form of a pure black cat could be seen on top of a table stalking Scabbers. He was not going to hurt Scabbers, in fact he was playing with him and left a bit of cheese out for him. Scabbers knew he was there and quickly finished his cheese and was about to take off when Remus walked up. At once Remus had his wand out and the rat by the tail and was holding him sniffing the rat and looking at him keenly. A low growl came out of him just as Sirius walked up and froze at the site of the rat. Both men looked angry and it was at this time Percy came up and with a yelp was going to take Scabbers from them as they looked as if Sirius and Remus wanted to murder him.

"Oi what are you doing with Scabbers?" Percy yelled, he was very defense of Scabbers as he had found and tended the little guy back to health and rescued him many times from his brothers, "you don't hold him by his tail that is cruel!"

"How long have you had this rat?" Sirius asked.

"Well I found him when I was five, he was hurt, his paw was all mangled and he was all skin and bones." Percy said, "I nursed him back to health and allowed Ron to have him as he would take care of him."

"So eleven years?" Remus said looking at the now terrified rat, "hello Peter, it's been quite a few years."

"You want to turn human yourself or do we have to turn you ourselves?" Sirius growled.

"I will go call the Aurors." Harry said, "to think I played with him!"

There was a pop and a small fat man with thinning blond hair and rat-like face appeared. He might have once been a good looking boy but years of being in hiding and the fact he had not turned human in eleven years at all showed. He was bound tightly by both Remus and Sirius while Percy watched wide-eyed, the poor teen turned and ran from the room, clearly distraught. After the Auror's came and carted Pettigrew off Sirius turned to Padfoot and went in search of Percy. He found him in a dark corner of the castle sobbing and he turned human and sat by the poor boy. He put an arm around his shoulders and soon he found himself comforting a sobbing teen boy.

"He could have killed my family, my brother I didn't know I swear!" Percy sobbed.

"It's not your fault, you saw an animal hurt and took him in." Sirius said, "I cannot fault you that."

"But he was really a wizard, a killer!" Percy sobbed. "I brought him into the family, I endangered my family!"

"Hush now you did not know, I trusted him once too." Sirius said, "never dreamed he would do what he did. You are not to blame, nor am I."

"No you trusted him and he betrayed you." Percy said.

"And he fooled you." Sirius said, "now I know your parents are coming, I know they want to see if you are alright, shall we go see if they are here?"

"Alright." Percy said drying his eyes.

He got up and followed Sirius to the sitting room where his parents were. On seeing them all bravery and resolve went out the window and he was in their arms sobbing and apologizing over and over again. They of course soothed him and comforted him as best they could, they knew Percy cared so much, in fact he felt he had to be perfect for them no matter how they tried to get it through his head they did not care if he was perfect or the best. He was their son and they loved him just as much as their other sons. Finally Percy managed to stop crying and calmed down over a cup or two of hot cocoa. He curled up with his parents liking the attention he was getting as this was not as common as he would like. He was not too old to cuddle with his parents, no not yet, he was very content and relaxed and Molly and Arthur were happy to still be able to comfort him.

"You don't think this will affect the family do you?" Percy said, "I mean I did bring a monster into the family."

"You cannot be blamed for that." Arthur said.

"No I should say not." Severus said, he had come to see Pettigrew but since he was already gone he went in search of a cup of hot cocoa, er the Weasleys, yes Molly's wonderful hot cocoa, er he had to see how Percy was yes that was it. "You have all the instincts of a great healer."

"Well er I am going to work at the ministry." Percy said trying to looking important.

"Doing what exactly?" Severus said, "if your brother Ronald survives my class I can see him in the ministry as an Auror but you are better suited as a healer."

"But I have to work at the ministry!" Percy said.

"Percy if you think you have to because we want you to well that is silly, we want you to be happy." Molly said.

"You threw a fit when Bill and Charlie took off for their jobs." Percy said.

"Well I am a mother, it's what mothers do, but though I still worry I know they are happy." Molly said, "that is what I want for you too, to be happy in what you do."

"Really?" Percy said.

"Yes son, I am happy with what I do, Bill loves his work and so does Charlie." Arthur said, "you need to do what will make you happy."

"Thank you dad." Percy said.

Severus drank his cup of hot cocoa then discretely left letting Percy stay with his parents and actually fall asleep his head pillowed on his mother's lap. This was probably the last time he would do that and it was something special as it was. Molly and Arthur dared not disturb him and let him sleep while they talked and realized they were so very lucky to have such a varied and loving family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Alright so things may seem a bit confusing with how the Black family is set up. I put Cygnus as the head of Black family as it would have gone to Orion but in this story Phineas Nigellus Black got upset enough with his eldest son, and so took the heir status away and gave it to Cygnus Black Sr. So Orion got the town house turned Black Manor and a family tapestry and Cygnus Jr. gets Black castle and the lordship. Wallburga can blast whoever she wants off the map but she holds no power and she knew it. _

_Now as to why Narcissa is now Sirius's sister, to protect and keep Sirius in the family he adopted Sirius as his son. Though Sirius did not know until after he got out of prison. So this makes him Draco's uncle and cousin both (try to wrap your head around that, yea it is rather painful). As for the Black family, it's not all bad, just parts of it, Sirius just got born to the evil part and he suffered from it and has the scars both mental and physical to show it._


	19. Chapter 19: School Daze and Other Matter

____

Chapter Nineteen: School Daze and Other Matters:

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and grinned over at Fred and George, two of his best friends, after Hermione and she was his best friend of all. Ron took a seat by Neville and Percy sat further down the table looking relaxed and happier this year. He was still, as his brothers lovingly told him a prat and he warned them as he was planning on being a healer he needed to test his skills on someone. They had fled as he took out his wand with a fierce look in his eyes. The students watched as the first years came walking in and stood before the staff table, Harry could see Ginny and Luna together, both girls were trying to look brave but were not quite pulling it off. The hat opened up its brim and sang a much tamer song this year:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"Rather tame this year." Fred said.

"Yes but at least we will have Ginny with us shortly." George replied.

Fate of course would have a hand in this sorting and the twins waited and watched as the first years were sorted. They saw Luna go to Ravenclaw and were not surprised and they grinned as their sister's name came closer and closer. Finally they got to Ginny's name and she went under the hat, her brothers watched and waited for the hat to make its choice and finally, after a minute or two it did. The hat shouted out "Ravenclaw!!!" and Ginny took off the hat, handed it back and went to the Ravenclaw table taking a seat by Luna. She waved at her brothers and then set to talking to Luna clearly not broke up by not being Gryffindor as her brothers were. Fred and George were the most stunned, their sister! Not a Gryffindor oh the horror!

"No, Ravenclaw?" Fred asked dishing up mashed potatoes and roast beef onto his plate.

"Well yea, I mean Luna is perfect Ravenclaw material, Ginny is her best friend." Harry said, "besides, she is really smart."

"That she is." Hermione replied.

"But she, we were to protect her!" George said.

"Mate Ginny does not need protection," Harry said, "besides you might not want to upset her, bad things will happen, she is a girl."

"She is our sister!" Fred said.

"Yea we have to protect her!" George added.

Harry shared a look with Hermione who just shrugged, let Fred and George learn their lesson the hard way, as they would. Harry was just glad Ginny was in the same house as Luna, Luna was such a gentle soul she needed someone there to protect and watch over her. Some of her views many others just did not understand and she would need a good friend to be there for her. Harry was glad to be back at school, well for nearly everything, he still did not like writing essays but the practical exams more than made up for that. He was looking forward to his classes and he really was looking forward to his classes. He went to bed in the second year boy's dorm in Gryffindor tower and fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

The next week went by fast and Harry wanted to warn Fred and George to stop pestering their sister but he knew they would not listen. It seemed she was ignoring them and was not going to give into their pestering but on Friday they found out they really had gone too far. The teachers were at the staff table and the students at the student tables, some sitting with their friends rather than by house and they were eating breakfast. Harry's owl flew over head and Harry saw the red of a howler and paled, what had he done? He was surprised when she dropped the howlers in front of Fred and George and then gave him a letter from Sirius. The twins paled and as predicted by their mother opened both howlers at once, which got the staff to wince as Molly screamed out in stereo at the boys.

"FRED GEORGE YOU LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE! SHE IS NOT THERE FOR YOU TO PESTER! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE PROUD TO HAVE HER IN RAVENCLAW AND IF YOU DO NOT START TREATING HER BETTER I WILL COME UP THERE WITH MY SPOON!"

"I love that woman." Severus said smirking as he sipped at his coffee.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, YOU BETTER BEHAVE OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A MONTH!" With that both howlers burst into flame and were gone.

"Ah brother plans have changed." Fred said.

"Yes brother dearest new plans, leave Ginny alone!" George said.

"Way to go Ginny!" Ron said getting Ginny to get up and bow to the hall a please look on her face.

She sat back down and Fred and George learned not to mess with their sister as she was one letter away from their parents. Harry grinned, Ginny sure was not one to mess with and he was glad for her she was in Ravenclaw with Luna. Who knew what could have happened if she ended up in Gryffindor with her brothers? They loved her and meant well but sometimes they could be a bit over protective. Harry went back to his breakfast and wondered if he had a younger sister if he would have been like Fred and George. That was one thing, thanks to Voldemort he would never get to find out as he had killed his parents before that could happen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The years, it seemed went by fast after Ginny was sorted, as peaceful years tend to do. The children grew from small second and first years to teens and young adults all the while growing in knowledge and magical strength. Harry was very bright but he still hated essays and Ron led their year, surprisingly in defense with Harry a close second. They had gone through their share of defense professors, second year it was the fraud Gilroy Lockhart who was more concerned with his hair and robes than actually teaching. How he could have ever been Ravenclaw was beyond Harry, when he tried to Obliviate Ron when he found out about the man Ron's shield charm sent it back on the man taking his memories. The next year was better with the defense instructor as Emmeline Vance came to teach and proved to be an excellent teacher. She taught them more than just what was in the text and that was saying a lot as Schatten had written very through texts on defense. In fact defense was mostly a physical class now with some essays and lectures on dark creatures and arts. The next year had been the year of the Triwizard tournament and Hufflepuff's own Cedric Diggory had not only been Hogwarts champion but he had won the cup. Moody had come to teach that year as well and he was just as scary as he looked, he would not let them slack off and he would not as he put it "coddle" them. He showed them the Unforgivables and shook up several classes with that.

Now Harry was exiting his fifth year OWL exams, he was sure he did well in all of them though he was worried about his ancient runes class. That was his hardest class so far, he walked over to where the fourth years were and saw Collin was in the middle of a tale of how Ginny Weasley had once more dimmed the hopes of Gryffindor when she snatched the snitch form the brave and noble Harry Potter. Harry grinned and shook his head, Collin was a riot and good friend, once he got over his rather excitable act around him. Once he had calmed down he proved to be a smart, funny and very loyal friend, indeed and he even liked to prank. In fact for a whole month he had followed Draco around much as he had Harry and would not let Draco alone no matter what Draco threatened, Draco still had to pay Harry back for that as Harry always could see his pranks from a mile away.

"So still talking about the game are you?" Harry asked Collin.

"Yes, it was brilliant, you almost had it, I mean mer inches, it should have been yours you know." Collin said.

"Well Ginny is really good." Luna said coming to sit by Collin letting him put an arm around her, they were the sweetheart couple of Hogwarts, the pureblood princess and the muggleborn son of a dairyman. Only a few bigoted pureblood said anything about it and they were quickly silenced. "So is Harry but she is just a bit better."

"I will beat her, next year." Harry said, "I really will."

"Keep dreaming Potter." Ginny said walking up to take a seat, "I am going pro, you fly well but really I am better and you know it."

"Oh really Weasley?' Harry said, "want to bet?"

"No, because I am right." Ginny said.

"Well I will have to defend Harry." Hermione said walking up, "he is after all my knight in shining armor."

"Well I don't have the armor." Harry said.

"Conjure some up love." Hermione said.

Harry grinned at her and it was clear the years had changed them in a good way. Harry was taller, though he would never reach six foot tall he was not short, he was in fact at his adult height of five feet nine and a quarter inches, the same height his father was. His face was more defined and though he was lean he was starting to fill out as a man. Hermione was average height for a witch around five and a half feet tall and she was thin, she was shapely but not as much as Ginny and though she was not as filled out in the chest area as Ginny she still attracted the boys. She liked to wear her hair up as it was still frizzy most days though Harry did not mind, he still loved her, Merlin he loved her! She was his girl and there was nothing that would change that. He sat down by the tree and let her cuddle by him and for now, he knew there was peace in this bit of the world even if the signs of Voldemort rising once more were there. They would all cross that bridge when they got there, but for now they would enjoy this fine afternoon after their exams were done.

____

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So I did use the sorting song from the first year for Harry's second year. Ginny in Ravenclaw is perfect, she can be with her best friend Luna this way. The howler, well Fred and George should not have pushed there! As for skimming over a few years, well that is easy, nothing happened major and writing chapters and chapters of all that would bore many. I promise the story really is going to take off and it all starts in Harry's sixth year._


	20. Chapter 20: The Dark Lord Rising

Chapter Twenty: The Dark Lord Rising:

Summer came over Black castle and those inside were waiting for Harry to come home. Most excited was young Phin Black, now four years old and tall for his age. His black hair was curly and hung over his ears and in fact he looked so much like his father but for his nose and eyes, instead of gray they were violet, a rare color in humans muggle or magical. Harry came promptly at tea time through the door with Sirius his satchel over his shoulder clad in jeans, trainers and tee shirt, Sirius was by him and was clad much the same, accept for trainers he had his jeans tucked into heavy buckled dragonskin boots. Phin ran to Harry and jumped into his arms so glad to see Harry as he had missed him. He had seen him at Easter break and that had been so long ago!

"Harry I missed you!" Phin said hugging him fiercely.

"Hey trouble how are you?" Harry asked him, "you did not turn your sister's hair colors again did you?"

"No, I did not turn Cyn's hair, she did that herself!" Phin said, "I did not mean to turn Lena's hair purple really I didn't!"

"Yea sure, and your father did not accidently leave the potion out." Hestia said walking up to give Harry a hug, "still too thin, you need to eat more."

"Well if I did that both Ron and I would put Hogwarts out of business." Harry laughed then he saw two girls walk up a bit shyer than their brother. "Hey girls, I'm back!"

Cynthia "Cyn" Lily Black was three years old and today she had turned her hair and eyes a rich deep purple. She was a full Metamorphmagus and was just starting to learn how to control her talents. Right now she was in a purple mood and if she was like Tonks would keep her hair that color most of the time, accept when she was in public or in school. Helena "Lena" was a carbon copy of her mother, accept with her father's gray eyes, she had her dark nearly black hair tied in two pig tails and she was clad in a gown of green while her sister was in purple. Phin was clad in jeans and tee shirt with robes of blue over them. Harry took out two sweets he gave to the girls than he laughed as Phin summoned some from his pocket with accidental magic. Accidental magic, Merlin's beard Phin was not doing anything accidentally now and Harry knew it. Still he let the imp get away with it as he was so cute and sweet too.

"I can read now." Cynthia said proudly, "and daddy flies with me now too."

"Well not too high or far." Sirius said, "mummy would not be happy with me."

"No she would not, I still remember what she did after you went a bit too high with Phin." Harry said recalling the stinging hexes used on Sirius's rear. "That had to hurt."

"Your mother was worse." Sirius said.

"Yes I remember that very well." Remus said walking up, "her stinging hexes were extremely strong, your father, well I am surprised he was able to sit most years at school."

"She didn't, at school?" Harry said laughing.

"Yes and it's not funny!" James said very nearly sulking.

"Come to tea, Kreacher does not like us being late." Sirius said, "I still don't know how he ended up head elf."

"Because the other elves and you saw how loyal and good he is." Hestia said, "he is such a good elf, getting him out of that house and the poison out of him really helped.

They headed to tea and Harry smiled that the elves had pulled out all the stops, when they were treated well it showed and no-where in Britain were they treated better than at Black Castle. In fact Hermione had seen for herself how happy they were to serve and had managed to convince Dumbledore to give the elves at Hogwarts the same brown tunics, hose, soft shoes belts and caps that many house elves in many homes now wore. Of course these were not clothes and the elves were happy to wear them with the Hogwarts crest on them and the brown color helped them blend in when they did their work.

Harry wanted to see Hermione but she had headed on vacation with her parents to the continent and he would not see her for a few weeks. He was not sure letters and talking on the phone would be enough. He wanted to go but he had duties of his own as he was taking summer lessons on his duties of head of house. The Potter family might not be in the wealth league of the Malfoys or Blacks but he had influence and that mattered nearly as much as money. Take a look at Dumbledore, why he was not really a wealthy man, most of his money went to his sweets and robes and in fact it was his brother who made far more as the owner of the Hogshead. Harry was powerful, even as a teen and as a fighter for freedom and good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few weeks later the thing that everyone was dreading happened, Voldemort rose again. It was not Harry used as he was too well guarded but one of his friends, Neville Longbottom. In hindsight the order of the Phoenix should have known that when Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban she would not head after Harry but Neville. That was why Harry was so well guarded as she had been heard to mutter "I will make Potter pay" before she escaped. Instead she had managed to get a hold of Neville and used him to raise Voldemort in a new body. Neville had to watch as she did this and wait for his chance to escape. He might have been brave but he was not stupid and once the ropes were removed he used his emergency portkey to get him to Hogwarts where he met up with Dumbledore.

That same day a meeting of the order was called and right away it was clear things were not exactly going to go smoothly for Voldemort. Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister of magic was an old battle scarred Auror and a man who knew what was needed at a time like this. He was tall, stocky with a lion-like face with piercing golden eyes behind small glasses and grizzled tawny hair. Today he was clad in simple navy robes and he looked around Black castle before he headed into the private room the meeting was to take place. He took a seat and was not surprised to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley seated at the table with the rest of the order. Ron Weasley was a prodigy when it came to strategy, when he had defeated the troll in his first year it was as if a light had come on and from that day forward he was changed for the better.

"So we know that Riddle is back." Scrimgeour said then stopped as he saw a pure white Cockatiel with gray eyes preening on a perch in the corner, "Draco Malfoy you were not invited to this meeting."

"I will deal with this." Severus said getting up and walking to the bird who gulped in fear, "human, now."

"Godfather I just wanted to know…. Ow!" Draco cried as he was grabbed by the ear and drug out, "let go that hurts!"

"Stay out, I know you want to know what is going on but this is for your own safety to not know." Severus said, "I thought you had agreed with me."

"I just wanted to know." Draco said sulkily. "You are so mean to me."

"Oh you brat! I will deal with you later!" Severus said giving Draco a light kick in the rear into the sitting room, "stay there, or so help me sixteen or not you will end up over my knee!"

Severus headed back to the meeting to find Padfoot and Rusty playing tag while Scrimgeour glared at them. Rusty was Ron's Animagmus form, a large beautiful Irish Setter dog, the only thing that could possibly give him away were the fact his eyes were blue, not a color found in the Irish Setter breed normally if at all. Severus took a seat and glared at Harry who had been about to turn to his black wolf form to join the romp. McGonagall sat primly and did not give into her urge to turn to Tabby and Dumbledore sat quietly his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. True the war had started back up but Animagmus did love to show off and well who was he to stop them? Unless there was a meeting to stop Tom after all, finally the two dogs turned human and took a seat both getting glares from the women around the table.

"That was fun." Neville said.

"Yes well let's get to the meeting." Scrimgeour said, "who has not seen Neville's memories of the graveyard?"

"I think we all have." Moody said from where he sat.

"Good, we need to get the word out as soon as possible that Riddle is back." Dumbledore said.

"No, not just yet." Ron said, "I say we keep training behind the scenes and let Riddle think he still has control in the ministry, give him enough rope to hang himself."

"That sounds like a good idea, but Riddle knows minister Scrimgeour is not one to take even a rumor of him back lightly." Harry said.

"What if Neville was Oblivated?" Hermione asked. "There is a traitor in Hogwarts, Rita found out who they are."

"Yes and I want her kept in her position for now," Dumbledore said, "would you have her be the one to have Obliviate Neville?"

"No me." Ron said and everyone stared at him, "I mean outside our little group I am still a jealous prat. I let our 'dear' traitor know I am on Voldemort's side."

"Hopefully he will not want to see you." Moody growled.

"Well we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Ron said, "I am very skilled at Occulumency now and I need to do this."

"Very well, as far as anyone knows Neville is still recovering in St. Mungos." Dumbledore said, "all Ron has to do is go visit and Neville you will have to play your part as your gran has keep me away from you as I recall."

This plan was very risky but it was the only way to bring most of Voldemort's followers out in the open. If Voldemort believed Neville was compromised he might go after the prophecy and take his time instead of heading out to get it right away. Already he was very angry as Severus refused to come back to him and it was clear he was protected by Harry. Harry still had a connection to the dark lord, it was all one way and Harry could cut it off at any time but still he knew Riddle was raging that Severus chose Harry over him. The things he thought about doing first to Harry then Severus really did not make Harry happy and in fact scared him a bit. Still he could not back down now, not when they had come so far and had all but one of the Horcruxes destroyed. One more and then the dark lord himself and the world would be free of Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucius paced back and forth in his comfortable study thinking and worrying. He did not want to die but he would if needs be to get rid of Voldemort, then that is what he would do. He looked up as Narcissa came into the room, he was glad Draco was not here, he was with Sirius and had a strong bond with him and he would need it. There was a chance his parents would be die before this war was over. Narcissa went over the runes again just as Vance Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came into the room. They were sturdy men of the earth, they knew of the earth and believed in protecting their people, that was why they had joined Voldemort. They knew now he was full of lies and wished him gone and would help in any way to stop him.

"This will work?" Goyle asked, "you sure?"

"I am, but you could die, we all could." Lucius said, "you wish to risk that?"

"If it gets rid of him I am willing to help." Crabbe said, "we will stand by you."

"Very well, if this works, then we may not have a problem with dark lords or ladies for a very long time." Narcissa said.

"It will, I have faith in you." Goyle said.

"So do I." Crabbe said.

Crabbe and Goyle left Lucius and Narcissa to work on the runes and spells that would, once activated would rid the world of evil paving the way for Harry to finish off Voldemort. If they died in the process at least a great evil would be taken care of, the only thing they regretted out of this was the possibility of not seeing Draco marry and seeing their grandchildren.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a few years pass and Neville was used to bring back Voldy. The traitor is now known at Hogwarts but I will not reveal her as of yet. Ron is playing a dangerous game but what choice does he have? Neville too but if this keeps Voldemort off their backs and gives them time to gather more people to their side the better. _


	21. Chapter 21: Those Summer Days

Chapter Twenty One: Those Summer Days:

Draco was walking through Black castle thinking on the past few years and how peaceful they had been. True, like all other students of his age he had spent most of the last few years studying hard. He knew that Voldemort would be back, he could feel it deep inside and he wanted him dead and gone. He would never forget what had been done to him in his first year and he vowed to protect others from that kind of fate. Being used by Riddle's diary had done a lot of good for him, he had learned that the dark arts were evil, that they caused nothing but suffering and pain. In fact the term dark should be replaced with evil and less people would be tempted by them. He would only use a dark spell as a last resort himself, there were plenty of so called "light" spells that could be used for defense that he did not need to turn to evil.

He came on the great hall of Black castle and headed in and stopped short his gray eyes went wide. There before him stood the great Albus Dumbledore his face set in grim determination with Harry Potter before him his face set the same way. They had their wands out and were dueling, Draco saw Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Ginny, Neville and one of their newest friends Stewart Ackerley, all standing watching in awe and a bit of fear. Draco had not seen this coming and wondered why Dumbledore would be dueling with Harry. He watched in awe as both used their strengths and he was one of the very few who had ever seen a Shapeshifter in full fighting form. Harry went between using spells to changing to animals that Dumbledore had a hard time keeping up, but keep up he did and then some.

"Come now Harry you need to concentrate." Dumbledore said as Harry narrowly dodged a rather powerful spell.

"Yes sir like this?" Harry said turning into a humming bird as a spell came where he had been standing, he popped back to human behind Dumbledore and shot off several strong spells, Dumbledore called up a wall to head them off, "not bad sir but let's see what you do with this!"

"Ah the enthusiasm of youth." Dumbledore said a smile on his face as he called up a large wave of water just as Harry turned to a cat soaking Harry.

"Ah that is cold!" Harry sputtered completely soaked as he turned human. "You could have used warmer water sir!"

"Well I could, but you will be faster next time." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "You are coming along quite well, nearly at the level that Severus is."

"Only because he is a Shapeshifter." Severus said walking into the room. "Take that away and…."

"I am not as scary and evil as you." Harry finished, "I don't want to be evil you know, and well if you got a talent why not use it?"

"He has a point Severus." Hermione said walking up, "he will be ready to face Riddle when the challenge comes, are you alright sir?"

"Yes, my mail is screened and so far I have got four cursed letters from Riddle, two letters charmed as portkeys and only one attempt on my life." Severus said unbuttoning his robes and shoving up the sleeve of his left arm to show a tattoo of the coat of arms of Slytherin "I have the fact I am the heir to Slytherin on my side."

"And you have the heir of Gryffindor on your side." Neville said showing his tattoo.

"And Hufflepuff." Cedric said showing his.

"And grand Ravenclaw." Stewart, or as he preferred to be called Art added showing his tattoo.

"Wait you are an heir?" The three teens said at once.

Severus smirked, he knew the other heirs as he was the oldest and the old bonds that bound the heirs to centuries of silence had cracked with Riddle going to Hogwarts ironically. Ever since the founders had their falling out not one of Salazar's direct descendants had gone to Hogwarts and the other founder's heirs had either changed their names or married into other families and were bound to silence. It was with Riddle coming to Hogwarts and claiming he was the heir to Slytherin that had started to break down the bonds and now, even though he lost his status of heir of Slytherin as his original body was destroyed, there was another heir. That heir was Severus Snape himself and he had been told by the goblins (who had been bound to silence as well) who they were. He knew that Neville Longbottom was heir to Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory was the heir to Hufflepuff and the youngest Stewart Ackerley was the surprise as the direct descendant of lady Ravenclaw.

"So what does this mean with four male heirs of the founders in Hogwarts at the same time?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, I mean I just found out." Art said, "I would have found out when I was fifteen but seems things changed and well I am needed now though I do not feel worthy."

"Trust me I doubt any of us do." Neville said.

"You are quite right." Severus said, "I am least worthy of all, after all I did."

"Well I am so worthy of this." Cedric said serious for a moment, then he grinned and laughed, "no I know I am not, Merlin what will we all do, I have had a lot of studies and learned much of lady Hufflepuff."

"Same with Lady Ravenclaw." Art said, "so much power and studies."

"I agree, but I do like learning about Gryffindor." Neville said.

"Well I am sure, unlike me you do not have to write essays all the time." Harry said bringing up his least favorite thing to do at school.

"You and your aversion to essays." Severus said, "they are needed, we need to know what you have learned as professors."

"I could just tell you." Harry grumbled.

Severus grinned and Sirius laughed as he heard Harry grumble about having to write essays, his father too had not enjoyed that part of his education but he was not as vocal about his dislike as Harry was. Well Harry did have a right, after all he had so much put on him, he was the defacto leader of his generation after all and was looked up to in facing off with Voldemort, well those that knew he was back, which seemed to be most of the Wizarding world, only the minister acted as if he did not believe it. He stated he needed proof, that since Neville did not remember a thing regrettably he could do nothing and the law had his hands tied. Harry went out to go flying before another training that evening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron was nervous, and he knew he could not afford to be nervous at a time like this. He had to be calm so that Trelawney did not suspect him at all. She was a seer, but her powers were erratic to say the least and when she gave a prophecy she never did remember it. This was a good thing as she had made one about Ron that he would betray the dark lord and help defeat him. Ron had been in the room luckily and he had told the headmaster who had wanted to call off him spying as he was. Ron would have none of it and refused to back out now, not when he was so needed. He met with Trelawney not at Hogwarts but in Knockturn Alley at a small notorious inn that was nonetheless very clean with booths in the bar cast in shadow for those meeting there.

"What do you have for me?" Trelawney said barely recognizable in a dark cloak with hood drawn over her face.

"I managed to wipe Longbottom's memory." Ron said coldly, his own face hidden by the hood of his black cloak "the minister has no proof that the dark lord is back."

"Very good Weasley, the dark lord will be glad to hear of this." Trelawney said slipping a piece of parchment to him, "he will be glad to hear of it from you himself."

Ron felt the tug of a portkey sweep him from the inn and after a moment or two he landed in a cold dark hall, fortunately on his feet. He was afraid and knew he was about to meet the most terrify wizard alive, two wizards clad in death eater robes and masks came up and made him follow them. He did and after a time came to double doors that opened and he was ushered into the large chamber. He saw a man seated on a throne-like chair clad in black robes a hood over his pale snake-like face. His red eyes glowed and at the sight of Ron his thin lips twisted into what passed for a smile. Hating what he had to do Ron stepped forward and knelt before Voldemort and remained there not daring to look up or move.

"Ah so you are the lion who has helped me so much." Voldemort said looking down at Ron with amusement.

"You are the only one who stands between our world's survival and its death master." Ron said hating the words he was forced to say, "they think I am jealous of them, but why would I be jealous of the doomed?"

"You have aligned yourself with the right side." Voldemort said, "and you are right those who do not stand with me are doomed."

"Yes master." Ron said.

"I have a job for you, you are close with Severus Snape are you not?" Voldemort said.

"Potter thinks I am a friend of his, and professor Snape does trust me." Ron said knowing he was going to be asked to do something horrible. "Well as much as a wizard of his leanings could, he did after all betray you."

"I want you to give him this." Voldemort said handing over a small decanter, "I so want to see him."

"Of course master, when do you wish to see him?"

"As soon as you can manage." Voldemort said, "now you must leave, you have much work to do."

"Yes master." Ron said rising and bowing to Voldemort.

He was allowed to leave and he felt horrible. He had horrible news to bare and he hoped that he would not have to give the portkey to Severus. With a heavy heart he took his own portkey back to Hogwarts and walked from the school. To Voldemort and his followers he looked excited and happy at his task and thanks to his Occlude powers and shields Voldemort did not suspect a thing. Still he would know Ron had lied to him if he did not turn over Severus and he was testing the young man to see if he really were loyal. The war was heating up and a young man was caught fully in the middle of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of training and a bit of drama too. Ron is now caught up in the middle of spying and the war and who knows if he will get out of this alive. Oh and yes I made Trelawney the evil one in the tower here, who would suspect her after all?_


	22. Chapter 22: New Plans Discussed

Chapter Twenty Two: New Plans Discussed:

Severus sat in his rooms thinking, he knew what he had to do and he knew that Dumbledore would not allow it. He should not have been listening in, but this time, unlike the last time would not end in tragedy for the innocent. He picked up the tumbler of Firewhisky on the coffee table before him and downed it and put the empty glass to his head closing his eyes as he realized what he must do. He felt for Ron, the poor boy had put himself willingly into a horrible situation and now he had no way out. Severus was not going to let him get hurt or killed in the war, not another innocent, he reflected back on what he had heard just a few hours prior.

He had been at Black castle visiting with Harry, helping in his training and he was impressed with how far the boy was coming along. Harry was smart, there was no doubt about that and he was very strong. He had decided to allow Shadow to play a bit outside chasing a few squirrels and the like before he headed back to Hogwarts. He heard raised voices and ducked under a hedge next to an open window and realized Ron was raising his voice to the headmaster! He stayed still and listened to what was said and dread filled his heart.

"Sir I cannot do this, I cannot turn professor Snape over to that monster!" Ron said.

"I know my boy, I will do all I can to make sure you do not have to." Dumbledore said, "you will have to go into hiding for a time."

"No, he will still come after Severus sir, send him to hiding, please." Ron pleaded with the headmaster.

"He will not go." Dumbledore said, "I know him, I cannot force him as he would just come back."

"Then lock him up for his safety, it's my fault he is in danger as it is!" Ron said, "I never should have gone to such a private place for the meeting."

"No it is not your fault, Voldemort would have gone after Severus with another, I will speak to Severus, try to reason with him."

"Thank you sir." Ron said.

"You are a brave young man Ron, I am proud of you." Dumbledore said, "you never had to do all you are doing."

"Yes I did sir, it's my duty to stop Riddle."

Shadow had backed away and snuck far from the castle before he came loping back as if nothing were wrong and turned human. He was cordial everyone and acted as if nothing were wrong before he wrote out a letter for Ron to find and managed to steal the portkey. It was now sitting before him out of the protective bubble he had cast over it and he knew once he took it into his hands he would end up before Voldemort. He had no choice and so, steadying himself he got up and reached for the portkey. Once it touched his hands he was gone in a flash to face his fate with the evil dark lord Voldemort.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron sat down on the sofa in the Burrow the letter falling from his fingers to the floor. He was pale and shaking and when Molly came into the sitting room and came over to him at once. To her surprise her normally very strong youngest son clung to her and started to sob on her shoulder. She wondered what could have caused such a reaction and dread filled her, she looked at the clock of the family and did not see any in mortal peril but she knew something had happened. Arthur was home and he came into the room and saw the state of his son and the letter on the floor. He picked it up and saw Severus's neat scrawl on the paper and he read the letter and paled at what it meant.

_Dear Ron,_

_Do not blame yourself for what I have done. By the time you get this letter I will have given up myself to the dark lord with the portkey he gave you. What I do will bring the end of the monster and keep you alive, I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself when you have a full life to live. Remember that you are extremely brave and you have a full life before you, do not waste any of it._

_Tell Albus he could not have stopped me if he tried. I had to do this, take care Mr. Rusty, we shall meet again if not in this life than the next._

_Severus T. Snape_

Arthur put the letter down, stunned at what had been required of both his youngest son and what Severus had just done. He cared for Severus, the man was extremely brave and noble and to give up himself like this to save his own son made him break down and cry as well. He tried to remain strong but just was not able to and he cried with his son and wife as they mourned the loss of such a good brave man, for there was no way that he would come back to them alive or well if he did.

"I am sorry." Ron sobbed, "I thought I was helping when I came up with the plan."

"Hush, you did all you could." Molly said, "you are not to blame."

"He overheard you speaking to Albus and he would not leave you in danger if he could help it." Arthur said. "We will need to let Dumbledore know."

"I already do." Dumbledore said stepping into the sitting room, "he sent me a letter too, I am afraid we have lost him."

"No!" Molly said, "don't you say that! Until I see him take his last breath he is not dead to me you hear me? I will not give up on him I cannot!"

"Nor will I." Ron said.

"I have to get the order together." Dumbledore said, "I fear this is going to be a long night."

He was right, it would be a long night, not just for him but for everyone in the order. A certain spy of theirs would have to play his part before the night was out and it would nearly leave him broken because of what he was forced to do. The order met at Black castle and the grim news was soon out, Severus was in the hands of Voldemort and all they could do was watch and wait.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as the portkey deposited Severus in a dark room he was hit with several spells, one to disarm, another to cause him pain. He was forced to his feet and stripped bare quickly, for a reason, before he could react he was drug out by his hair and into another room where he was strung up by his wrists from chains in the ceiling and left dangling knowing he was about to be torn to pieces. He watched as Voldemort came in, his face hard and filled with rage as he took in his former death eater. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the crest of Slytherin tattooed on Severus's left forearm and he snarled in rage.

"So you dare state you are the heir of Slytherin do you boy?" Voldemort snarled, "I am, not you!"

"Not true," Severus said, "your body was destroyed, that was what made you the heir and what is more the blood you used to come back had none of your mother's blood."

"I see, so now you lay claim, but you will suffer and die and then…"

"You kill me there goes the last heir to the house of Slytherin." Severus taunted him, "but do go ahead and do your worst."

"You will pay for your insolence, Lucius come here!" Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord?" Lucius said walking up.

"Give him a taste of the lash, as many as you wish." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Lucius said bowing to him.

He threw aside his robes and shirt and tied back his long silver blond hair and took up a whip and started to use it on Severus. Severus refused to cry out or to show how much this hurt him as he was beaten by Lucius. Lucius hated what he was forced to do but he had no choice, to refuse would get him killed along with his family. Still, he was very vicious in that regard and left very little skin on Severus's back. Severus was no fool, he knew that this was only the beginning of his suffering and he was going to suffer far worse things before this was all over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes so Severus willing gave himself up to Voldemort. I am sorry for doing that but well he never listens to reason when it comes to saving those he cares about (when he can) and so he did what he thought he had to do._


	23. Chapter 23: The Heirs Unite

Chapter Twenty Three: The Heirs Unite:

Stewart "Art" Ackerley was having a good day, he finally had figured out how to get an ordinary electric torch used in the muggle world to work in the magical. He was what was called a Technomage in training, one who was able to blend magical and electrical technologies together into a cohesive whole. This was OWL level work and the fact that he had completed the transformation a year early proved he would be powerful indeed. He was not a large boy, in fact he was small and would remain so throughout his life. He had had a hard life physically so far, he was born to a magical family but that did not spare him physical disabilities. He was after all human and humans were far from perfect.

He had been born with no legs and fate had caused him to lose his left arm to bone cancer. However magic and technology had given him permanent prosthetics as of this year, no more did he have to remove them and they were part of him and made him whole. He was at his full adult height of five and a half feet tall and he a slight but strong youth. This with boyish looks he would have through life made him swear to grow a beard as soon as he was able. He brushed a lock of his dark chestnut hair from his face and scanned his texts with his blue-green eyes. He was seated cross-legged on his bed and was clad, like many a wizard in the summer in breeches and loose tunic, his tunic was a light yellow and his breeches were brown. He stood up to get some paper and felt a tug at his navel and the echo of pain from one of the heirs and he was gone in a flash.

Cedric was busy working on advanced warding techniques with a large book before him. He ran a hand through his tawny hair and sighed, he was smart but this was almost beyond him! He was finished with school but he had not left, he was now apprenticed to Sprout as ether he or one of his heirs would take over from her when she retired. He was heir of Hufflepuff and as such, like his fellow heirs now that all were at the school it was his duty. He was clad in a tunic of red and blue breeches and like so many on a hot summer day barefoot. He stood up and walked to get another book when he felt a tug at his navel and the echo of pain from one of the heirs and was gone in a flash.

Neville smiled and stood up brushing off the dirt from the black fabric of his breeches and smoothed out his red tunic surveying the newly planted hedge between the boundaries of Hogwarts and the forbidden forest. Long ago a hedge had been here between the forest and the castle but it had been burned or cursed and the Centaurs had blamed the humans for that. Now many bridges could be healed with the re-planting of a hedge that would be strengthened with runes and spells with a few gates to allow the Centaurs their full rights as the rulers of the forest once more. Neville sprinkled the last of the dust he had been given over the plant he had just put in and put his pouch away. He felt a tug at his navel and the echo of pain from one of the heirs and was gone in a flash.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus came awake with a gasp of pain and tried to move only to find he was in too much pain to do so, his very bones ached in pain and nothing he did could stop the pain. He felt he was lying on his back and that someone had to have healed it. He was still naked and he wished for some covering and he wondered if this was some new torture by Voldemort. He had been tortured, beaten, hexed and driven nearly mad but at least the baser of the death eaters had not been able to use him, but oh they had tried! He remembered the taunts and insults and the last hex, then nothing at all. Now he was here but he had no idea where here was, he felt sick and in fact he did get sick and gentle hands helped him to his side, a spell cleaned the mess up along with his mouth and airway.

Voldemort had been angry to find he was telling the truth about being the heir to Slytherin and he had threatened to go kill the goblins. Severus was sure that would not go well at all and he hoped the goblins would make short work of Voldemort. The hexes and curses had gotten worse and he had not been left alone day or night. It seemed that Voldemort was going to do all he could to drive him insane. He had thought he was dead when the green hex came to him, but he had heard no words to it, now it seemed he had been rescued, he would have to figure out who rescued him, he hoped he whoever it was, was still alive.

"It's alright sir, that monster no longer has you." Cedric said his strong hands helping him lay back down.

"Drink this sir, it will help with the curses." Ah that was Art, smart boy that one. "I need to put in a drip, for the other potions."

"Poppy, where is she?" Severus asked opening his eyes to see three worried boys around him all working to help keep him alive.

"I am here Severus, just rest." Poppy said taking one of his badly broken hands and carefully spelling the bones straight before she splinted and bandaged them, "he used a rotting hex on you, it should have killed you."

"He is an heir, it will not kill him, Hogwarts will not allow it., nor shall we," Neville said, "he is our brother."

"It's alright sir, we are here to help you through this." Cedric said.

"Here is a pain potion sir, that will stop the pain." Art said as he sent the potion through the IV into Severus, "there are you are sir."

Severus let them work on him and get the curse and poisons out of his body, all his broken bones had to wait to be healed as the rotting hex would take time to get out of him. The fact he could be healed from that proved greater magic was at work here and he was grateful for it. As soon as he was stable he was levitated to a bed and tucked under warm blankets to rest and heal up the best he could. He knew he was safe here, and he knew that Voldemort could not get to him here. He tried to stay awake, to think over things but he soon was fast asleep and did not wake for a long time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Severus finally woke he realized he had not been dreaming, he was out of pain, warm and comfortable as well. Even before he opened his eyes he could tell he was in the Hogwarts infirmary by the smells and he opened his eyes to see Harry seated by him looking at him with concern. Of all the people to be here at this time he had to have Harry Potter here fussing over him! He was supposed to take care of the boy not the other way around! He sat up and was relieved he was in one of his nightshirts and not naked under the covers.

"Hello sir, how do you feel?" Harry asked him.

"Fine, how long was I out?" Severus asked.

"A week, and what the bloody hell were you thinking doing that?" Lily snapped from the portrait while James did his best to calm her down, "you are needed here, do you want to die is that it?"

"No, but I had to protect Ron, he would have died if I did not do what I did." Severus said.

"You are lucky to be alive you know that right?" James said, "if Lily was alive now you know you would be hexed six feet under."

"Harry hex Severus for me." Lily said sweetly.

"Um no mum I cannot do that." Harry said.

"How did I end up back at Hogwarts?" Severus asked," the dark lord took everything from me when I was captured."

"You still had the ring of Slytherin." Harry said, "he could not see or get that."

"So Hogwarts called me back?" Severus said, "the others saved my life, the dark one used the rotting hex on me, I survived that."

"Because you are an heir of a founder of Hogwarts." Lily said, "this is uncharted territory for me, I know a lot about the school but this is new, you and the others are creating history with everything you do."

"Once I get rid of Voldemort you guys will be safe to do whatever you are to do in the new age." Harry said. "You do need to rest sir, you are still healing as madam Pomfrey says, the headmaster wanted to come see you, he really is worried but well Poppy barely allowed me here."

"Thought I was just a pawn for him." Severus said softly.

"He cried when he read the letter you left him." Lily said softly, "he thought he had lost you, I know he cares about you, I was surprised how much, I think he has tried to camp outside and will end up in a bed here if he does not get rest."

"I am glad he cares." Severus said a smile on his lips.

Severus felt tired and lay back down and wanted to snap at Harry as the boy had the nerve to tuck him in! He did not need a student doing this for him he could do so for himself. Then again Harry was family and family took care of each other. Besides it was nice to be cared for though he would never admit that out loud. Severus fell asleep safe and secure at Hogwarts, later he had a letter to write but for now he needed to rest and gain back his strength.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort was furious, the traitor Snape had escaped and before he could watch him die painfully and slowly. His followers stood before him trembling in fear, waiting for him to kill them. Lucius knew that the dark lord could kill him, after all he was in charge of the imprisonment of Severus Snape. He was secretly glad that Severus had escaped, and he hoped he had survived, the last curse from Voldemort was meant to kill him slowly and extremely painfully. There was no way even if he got away that he could have or should have survived.

"I want him brought back here!" Voldemort shouted, "even if he is dead I want him back!"

"Master I have a message for you." Wormtail, (who had managed to escape from Azkaban and just added fuel to the fire of executing prisoners like him) "it's from Severus master."

"Give it here Wormtail." Voldemort said summoning the letter, he read it and aimed his wand at Wormtail "_Avada Kedavra_!"

It was a testament to how much (or little if you wanted to look at things that way) everyone thought of him, they just watched him fall dead and did not react. Bellatrix looked bored at the death, she was more interested in the letter but knew that she was not going to get answers today, not with how angry Voldemort was. She watched with amusement as he tortured several death eaters and then once done he stormed from the room with the letter. He went to his private rooms and read the letter again scanning it for any falsehoods and he could not find any at all it was all true and he felt a bit of fear.

_To Tom Marvolo Riddle, Known as Lord Voldemort, Pretend Heir of Slytherin, Murderer Extraordinaire, Most Base Violator of the Laws of Nature, Greetings and Salutation,_

_I, meaning one Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, Head of House Slytherin, True Heir of Slytherin, do write this letter to condemn you for your most brutal attack on said head of Slytherin. Let it be known that from this day forward you Tom Marvolo Riddle do face charges for your crimes. The date and time of your hearing is set forth and you must answer it. Failure to do so will result in a guilty charge and all honest and goodly witches and wizards will have equal right to your head._

_I am most displeased that you would choose to attack and try to kill I, the head of Slytherin with most base torture and evil intent to kill. I will not let the assaults on my person go unanswered, you stated that I betrayed you by leaving your service, that I was bound to you until death. I honored my agreement, there was no proof that you were alive, per the goblins your body was dead, I had the right to have the mark removed as it was believed you were dead. Your attack was baseless and for such I have taken the Riddle vault as my own, attack my person again and you will face the wrath of not just me but of Harry James Potter and all those that fight for freedom and light._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, Head of House Slytherin and Heir to Slytherin._

Voldemort was furious and he would make Severus pay, oh he promised himself that. For him to dare say he was free from his service! How dare he, he had not died, he was still alive and here. Yet Voldemort did not fully understand the laws of nature, just because he had anchored his soul to the mortal plain did not make him alive now. He was in fact part of the undead and as such had no rights in the world of the living, he was just starting to figure that part out now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is the heirs uniting to save Severus's life and keep him alive. Their rings will protect them and take them to one of theirs injured. As for the letter Severus wrote, why is it in canon Voldemort is not classed as undead and allowed to run free as he did? His body was destroyed and he comes back and is allowed all the rights and such as before? I could not let that stand, he is an undead and Severus is going to enjoy taking him down a peg or two._


	24. Chapter 24: Harry's Reaction

Chapter Twenty Four: Harry's Reaction:

Harry lay on the springy turf just next to the pond next to Black castle. He decided that he liked it here and really getting up was not in his best interest. Besides Hermione would just put him back down here, why had he agreed to a friendly duel with her again? Had she not enough of duels and fighting? He looked up to see Hermione stand over him smiling down at him offering him her hand. Groaning he sat up and glared at Sirius who was in the pond teaching Phin to swim. Sirius grinned at him clearly enjoying his godsons humiliation at the hands or wand of his girlfriend. What was worse was Severus, seated with Rita by him (they were dating) smirking at him!

"You two can shut it." Harry growled.

"You accepted the challenge." Severus said, "don't blame us."

"Besides witches are stronger than wizards, everyone knows that." Sirius said.

"Yes you are right there." Harry said getting up and taking Hermione gently in his arms, "especially my dear sweet Hermione."

Harry smiled down at Hermione and gazed lovingly into her warm brown eyes. She was perfect to him and he could not see spending time with any other than her. She had been there for him since the first day she met him and she had shown him care and love and acceptance along with her family since that day. She pushed him to be better, to do better and if she was a little bit bossy he did not mind, she was his bossy Hermione and she had a right to be that way with him. She loved him and was there to give him the support he needed with the self doubt would creep in, and that had happened more often than not. To him it did not matter if he had superpowers even for a wizard or that he had gone face to face with several death eaters and not only won but made sure they had breathed their last. He still suffered from the abuse his aunt had heaped on him and that would take time and tender care to go away. Right now though he held Hermione close, bent down and kissed her forgetting that he was being watched at this moment.

"Go Harry way to kiss the girl!" Remus said walking up grinning his arm around his very pregnant wife Dora.

"No more like way to go Hermione." Dora said grinning.

"Now that is a proud moment for a godfather." Sirius said pretending to wipe away a tear. "My little god-pup is grown up!"

"Oi mate get a room!" Ron called as he came to the pond getting a smack from Su, now his girl friend.

"Typical Harry, you just have to show off in public don't you?" Severus said trying to look stern, "fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"We are not at school professor." Harry said finally coming up for air, "besides Hermione is a lovely lady, why would I not wish to kiss my beautiful lady?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said blushing a bit but loving the attention he gave her, "you are my handsome knight."

"Now it's getting sappy around here." Sirius said.

"Phin why don't you go see your uncle Shadow for a moment, I have some business to take care of." Harry said.

Phin got out of the water and walked over to Severus and sat down cross-legged and watched as Harry threw off his tunic and dove, clad in his breeches only into the pond. Hermione stepped behind a tree and came out clad in a pink, modest one piece swimming suit and dove into the pool to take Sirius form the other side. Sirius found himself attacked by two teens and he went under, Remus helped Dora get comfortable, took off his tunic and sandals and dove into the pond to help Sirius. He was not much help even with his advanced strength and soon both Sirius and Remus were outnumbered and both had to call Pax or suffer utter defeat.

Harry deserved this time of rest, after Severus had come back wounded, nearly dead and still suffering from his time in Voldemort's hands Harry and Hermione put their fast training to work. Voldemort was a dark lord that liked to watch the world burn, as such he was the worst dark lord since the middle ages. Even Grindlewald had a reason for what he did but Voldemort did not. Which was why his planned attack on the isle of Mann and the capital of Douglas with fifty new recruits who had completed their training under him and were willing to go to battle. They were led by five of Voldemort's best of his inner circle and what none realized is they were walking into a trap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry could read Voldemort's mind, the connection was still there but fortunately for him it ran one way. He could read Voldemort and feed him false memories of himself so that Voldemort would think Harry was not as strong as he was. Yet on this night he was to find Harry was every bit as dangerous and deadly as he, unlike Voldemort he had something to truly fight for, freedom and the lives of his loved ones. Voldemort was too evil to feel love and that was his greatest weakness, that and the fact he enjoyed hurting others the most. Harry did not go alone to Douglas, the newly formed magical military who, like the rest of magical England answered to the Queen, (her involvement in the magical world might have something to do with Harry speaking with her along with the other lords of magical England) and swore to protect her and the realm.

Harry and Hermione, clad in robes, armor, cloaks and hoods of black, their faces hidden by black masks waited until the death eaters came to view and started towards the town. Once close enough the troops set the trap and Harry and Hermione went to work, to the song by ACDC called _Thunderstruck_. They stepped forward and started to slaughter the death eaters, they were not aiming to take any alive, all were to die tonight for this was war and in war one did not bind the enemy, one killed them. They were well trained in the arts of war and they were nearing their full powers as Shapeshifters. This proved deadly for the death eaters as may fell to the animal shapes of both Harry and Hermione with throats tore out, limbs ripped off and blood spurted and flowed freely that night.

"Surrender now or die!" Harry shouted.

"Never you will die!" Shouted a death eater who followed that with a killing curse.

"Nah, you die." Harry replied turning to a humming bird, then human behind the death eater he broke his neck easily killing him at once, "stupid git."

"You alright Smoke?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes Wisdom I am, shall we finish these evil things off?" Harry said, then at feeling a chill come over him, "Dementors, really?"

"Harvest time!" Hermione said taking out her sword.

It was the unspeakable Croaker who had found that Dementors could be destroyed with Basilisk venom, fiend-fire and an infusion of cocoa bean powder. As the swords that Harry and Hermione were using had been goblin made and had been infused with Basilisk venom they were more than ready to take on the Dementors. They quickly stuffed chocolate into their mouths and chewing they went to work. Soon all that was left of the ten or so Dementors were a pile of cloaks and nothing more. By the time the song ended there was not a single death eater left alive and both Hermione and Harry walked from the battle field with the solders stunned at the power of these two.

"What was up with the song?" Shacklebolt asked them.

"Helped me get my game face on." Harry said, "now I am going for a hot bath, then I have a trial to get ready for."

"Yes, he does." Hermione said.

A few days later the hearing that Severus had called for as heir of Slytherin was underway. The only problem was the fact that Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle did not show up. He probably thought the Wizengamot would not dare try him but they did and his not turning up caused everyone to find him guilty of all crimes and order he be brought in dead or alive, with dead preferable. There was, of course a price on his head, but Voldemort scoffed at this, who would dare try to come after him after all? His arrogance would be the undoing of him in the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that was the first real battle for Harry and Hermione. I was listening to ACDC when I was writing this and could picture them using this song as they slaughtered Voldemort's troops. Now I was not being funny when I had them go into battle with music playing. This is something troops have done (and yes still do in a way)through out time. It's done to demoralize the enemy, and it works. I mean blast ACDC or any other heavy metal group while you are slaughtering the enemy how awesome is that? Of course Voldemort will answer this counter attack with one of his own. He never does learn._


	25. Chapter 25: Hogsmeade Attack

Chapter Twenty Five: Hogsmeade Attack:

School had started again despite Harry wanting to get rid of Voldemort over the summer. Both he had Hermione had been very busy between studies, some dating and death eater attacks. Now it was the first Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was 99.9 percent positive that Voldemort was going to attack. So much so that there was a potential trap set for the evil dark lord and those he had following him. Up on Goat Hill (the name of the small mountain just outside of Hogsmeade) anti-aircraft guns sat under an American invention called Magical, Muggle Camouflage System or MMCS. These guns were good not just for shooting things out of the air but could be used to take out giants, trolls and the like.

Many of the towns folk and students had been trained in the use of crossbows , bows and arrows, and even modern muggle firearms. The centaurs would help as well as they were fierce warriors and now that the hedge was back between their lands and the human lands they were more than glad to help get rid of Voldemort. The town and lands around Hogsmeade even had hedges much like those that protected the forbidden forest, but the gates were the weak point and these were where Voldemort would focus his troops. Hogsmeade was crowded that day with students out to enjoy the lovely day. Harry was with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks enjoying a fine meal with the woman that would, he was hoping and praying become his wife.

"So Mr. Potter what are you thinking?" Hermione asked him.

"I know we are young Hermione, but well I was wondering something." Harry said getting on his knee as music swelled in the background, "would you marry me?"

"You, you want to marry me?" Hermione squeaked out.

"I know I am not the best looking wizard and that I can be thick at times but I love you so much Hermione." Harry said taking out a box with his mother's ring in it, "please say yes."

"Oh Harry, yes, yes, yes!"

She held out her hand and Harry slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her tenderly giving the pub quite a show. Their kiss and tender moment was interrupted by the anti-aircraft guns going off. With a sigh both threw off their school robes to show they were clad in battle armor and robes underneath them. They stepped out into the street the trap set up was about to be sprung and while the villagers dealt with the Dementors and others Harry and Hermione were going to go death eater hunting. The main gate gave way and the Dementors came through first and the small army opened up on them taking them out quickly. This was the cue for Harry and Hermione to wade in, they activated the rune shields on their belts to protect them, and Harry started some music somewhere in the background and Hermione smirked and started to sing, yes sing as she fought.

"_They say we're young and we don't know, We won't find out until we grow" _she sang as she cut through several werewolves.

"_Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_" Harry sang slicing a Carrow in half coating the cobblestones with his blood and killing his screaming twin with the next blow.

"_They say our love won't pay the rent Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_" Hermione sang as she cut through more werewolves and a Lestrange, the shields and their skills just were no match for the death eaters.

"_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_" Harry sang as he cast a death eater into a tree impaling him there and leaving him screaming in pain to slice open the belly of another with his wand. "_I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring_"

"_And when I'm sad, you're a clown And if I get scared, you're always around_." Hermione sang killing four lower level death eaters limbs and blood flying from them.

"_I got you to hold my hand_."

"_I got you to understand_."

"_I got you to walk with me_."

"_I got you to talk with me, I got you to kiss goodnight, I got you to hold me tight, I got you, I won't let go I got you to love me so_!"

The singing along with fighting did its job, it terrified the death eaters and many had a hard time fighting back. Two warriors, clad for war singing and shielded so well they could not be touched by most spells and those spells that might have harmed or killed them they just flashed away and seemed to disappear only to reappear and strike them down. Their fighting got the students and villagers trained to fight back and they were determined not to let any leave alive. This whole battle was a trap and one that the death eaters and filth that followed Voldemort had entered willingly. It was laughable that they thought they could just walk into Hogsmeade and slaughter students, this would teach them that was something they were not going to be allowed to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office worried. While it was true that Harry, Hermione and in fact most of their year and above had taken on the death eaters in Hogsmeade routing them and killing them he was not happy how they went about it. He was worried that Harry and Hermione were going dark and he feared for the world if they did! He looked up as the two students entered at his bidding and took a seat before them. Harry knew why he was here, he knew how the headmaster thought and he respected the man. However Dumbledore was not a general, he never could be, he was a good wise man but he was no solder and Harry was. He did what he had to and if that meant to kill, like solders in the past had to keep his world free than that is what he would do.

"You are worried sir." Harry said, "I am not going evil or dark I am a solder sir, I do what a solder must."

"It seemed to several students you enjoyed what you did, you two were singing of all things." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, to hide our fear, it's our song sir and well it helped get through that." Hermione said, "solders in the past sang going into battle and it helps. I was scared sir, I was terrified but I will be damned if I let my foe see my fear."

"You know I hate killing." Dumbledore said.

"You think it is murder." Harry said nodding, "it is not, I never have and never will use the killing curse, that is murder, I use my skills to kill not murder."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Harry." Dumbledore countered.

"Yes and let God give it to them!" Harry said, "they murder torture and maim, I will not have that continue sir. They must die and I am one to give them death. No offence sir but you are no general or leader of solders, you deserve to lead in peace and I am determined to give you that peace."

"Yet so many deaths…"

"Yes deaths, yes we kill but we have to sir." Hermione said, "it's us or them sir, we fight for freedom sir, can you say we do wrong when we fight for God, Queen and country?"

Dumbledore knew they had a point, that the only way to stop the deaths of innocents was to kill the enemy. They were right too in the fact he was not a good general and he wondered just what good was he? He wanted to make a good world, and he had tried so hard with Tom and others like him. He had failed time and time again and now he was no longer needed, or that is how he felt. He was surprised to find two teenage children right by his side looking at him with concern.

"Sir you are needed." Harry said gently, "you cannot beat yourself up for Tom, it's not your fault."

"He went evil all on his own." Hermione added, "you can try and save them all but in the end well if God cannot are we better than he?"

"You are right, but it hurts to see so many I taught go bad." Dumbledore said sadly a tear sliding down his aged face.

"You are not to blame, not at all." Harry said, "you are a good wizard, a good man because you care."

"They are right you know." Lily said from her portrait, "you are a good wizard, a great wizard in fact."

"You should try pranks sir, I mean they do cheer…..ow! Lilly what was that for?"

"Your pranks never were funny in school and you know it!" Lily shot back.

"I was thinking funny things, like oh turning the school pink or having the Gryffindors end up in green while the Slytherins end up in red, that would be funny and would not harm anyone. Besides that prank last week Severus told me about?"

"Hell must have frozen over, dad and Severus working on a prank together." Harry muttered.

"I heard that and don't swear near your mother!" James said, "that is, ow Lily!"

Harry laughed as Lily literally chased James from their portrait and through the paintings of Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes. The only one not amused was Severus who had been trying to grade papers when James came and tried to hide behind a tree in the painting of the forbidden forest Severus had. He of course let Lily know where James was, this was not a good idea as he had to listen to James screams for help for the next fifteen minutes before he threatened to remove all paintings from his rooms. That got Lily to drag James out of the room him begging and pleading for mercy, mercy that was not coming. Severus smirked and got back to his grading, terrifying several students as he gave them a higher grade than normal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Now I know that Harry and Hermione singing during the battle may seem a bit well off. It's not, they have a very good reason, it's called psychological warfare, I mean if you see two warriors come into town singing and fighting you gonna engage them or get out of their way? I would get the hell out of their way myself as I don't know what they are capable of. _

_As for that little speech to Dumbledore, well that is how I think, I have generations of military in my family. In fact that is how we trace back our family on my dad's side at the least. On his side the family has been serving America before this nation was a nation and we helped drive off the British from our soil not once but twice! So I think like a solder and think nothing of killing the enemy to save the innocent. _


	26. Chapter 26: The Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty Six: The Sacrifice:

Lucius looked over his records once more and out the window over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Missing of course was his son flying over the grounds as Draco had been staying at Black manor for the past few years when he was not at school. He was simply not safe at Malfoy manor as he had publically denounced Voldemort and had joined with those fighting against him. Tonight was Samhain, and the day that Lucius was going to perform the ceremony with Narcissa to rid the world of so much evil. He too would perish but he was ready for it, his only regret was not seeing his son grow fully into a man and become the great lord he knew that Draco was capable of. If not for lord Black and Potter and so many other good people Draco would have been headed onto the path he had taken. He looked up at his dear wife who came into the room and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Lucius said to her.

"Yes, every day my love." Narcissa said, "are you ready for this?"

"Yes, but would you think less of me if I said I was scared?" Lucius asked.

"No, because I am scared too." Narcissa replied, "Draco will be fine, this will make his world better."

"I know my love, let's go, the others will be there soon." Lucius said.

They walked from their manor for the last time and Apparated a short distance just north of Stonehenge. They would use even more ancient stones that had not been tore down and these would be used for good not evil. They had been pleased to find six others willing to help, there was of course Vance Crabbe and Grant Goyle, Thomas Nott was a surprise as was Augustus Rookwood, Robert Yaxley and most surprising was Rabastan Lestrange. They had passed the tests that had been set before them and now they waited to help end the reign of this dark lord and any future for at least a thousand years.

They threw off their cloaks and stood clad in simple white robes with no adornment on them. Lucius and Narcissa stepped to the center of the stone circle while the others stepped to their spots to guard and guide the magic to the four corners of the earth. Lucius was scared but he knew what had to be done and it would be the end of him on this mortal plain, if there was a God he would find out shortly. He was not afraid of the pain, that he could handle but he was afraid of the unknown, but he wound not falter and fail at this task. With that in mind he began the chant to end the reign of Voldemort casting the elements with Narcissa by his side taking over every other verse of the chant.

"_With my mated be I cast this salt to cleanse the earth of our great sin. May mother earth bless this the salt of the earth to remove the evil mark and those who follow it from this realm so mote it be."_ Lucius chanted setting the salt around the space they were in and causing it to glow.

"_With my mated be I cast this water to cleanse the earth of our great sin. May mother earth bless this water of the earth to remove the evil mark and those who follow it form this realm so mote it be._" Narcissa said water surrounded the salt but did not touch it and with her wand a green glow was added to the yellow.

"_I Lucius Arbaxas Malfoy, of the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy do call upon fire to consume our evil and the evil of those who bare our mark."_ Lucius said and fire sprung up outside the water.

"_I Narcissa Malfoy of the noble and ancient house of Black call upon air to cleanse us of our evil and those who bare it." _Narcissa said casting her wand about and bringing up a gust of wind that caressed her face and that of Lucius.

"_With the power that is granted us, with our last acts we summon all the evil and do ask the favor of mother earth to cleanse the world of the great evil so mote it be!" _They both said.

They then cast the runes to activate the spell and it was Lucius who succumbed first, he fell and Narcissa caught him and fell to her knees tears streaming down her face. She held Lucius who had breathed his last in her one arm and with the other let forth a light that hit the other willing death eaters and they cast their arms to the sky and a great golden light left them and went from them through every death eater on the earth an killed them all. Narcissa was the last to fall and she fell by her love dead as he was. However not one death eater remained alive and only Voldemort remained, but he would not last much longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside the circle several people had Apparated to the site but none could get in. Many were students fifth year up along with Aurors and death eaters. Voldemort was here and he had spotted Harry who was clad in battle robes, Voldemort walked up to him anger and hatred on his face and was about to engage him when he turned sensing a disturbance in his magic. At the same time he saw what he thought were two of his top death eaters performing a spell of cleansing Draco saw his father go down. He screamed and ran forward but was grabbed and held back by Ron and Neville.

"No you will die." Ron said.

"Dad! Mum!" Draco screamed as he watched them die before him, "no, no! Mum dad please no!"

"Come on mate, you cannot do anything for them." Neville said.

"Let me go I have to save them!" Draco said.

"They are dead mate." Ron said, "come on."

"No, no not true it cannot be true!" Draco whimpered, he then did something that anyone who loves their parents would do in seeing them die before them, he sobbed and he was unable to keep to his feet and he fell to his knees sobbing. "No, no please no!"

While he grieved for the loss of his parents the death eaters were falling due to his parent's sacrifice Harry had turned back to face Voldemort. He watched in shock as Voldemort crumpled to the ground and he walked up cautiously and knelt by him. He felt for a pulse and found one and in a fit of reckless inspiration he grabbed the downed dark lord and Apparated away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort woke up to find himself a prisoner of the last person he wanted to be a prisoner of. The only thing he feared besides death was losing to Harry Potter and ending up his prisoner. He had hardly dare think on that as what could a boy do to him? Yet here he was before Harry bound and unable to fight back with Harry watching him, probably trying to find a weakness. Let the boy try! He could handle any pain the brat put him through and he would just to spite him. He winced as Harry held up a wand and saw it was his, wonderful so Harry would curse him with his own wand would he? He was puzzled when Harry swished the wand and smiled as it worked very well for him casting bubbles? Harry Potter was casting bubbles with his wand!

"Ah works well for me, Ollivander said that your wand had a feather from Fawkes, I was hoping it would work for me." Harry said, "this is mine now, you don't need a wand anymore."

"You dare…" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, oh and how is making more Horcruxes going for you?" Harry asked, "you been having a bit of a problem, not enough soul?"

"You destroyed my Horcruxes?"

"No, not all of them, I had lots of help." Harry said, "you see I have friends and allies to work with, you had slaves, had as well it seems they are all dead."

"I will make more." Voldemort snarled.

"No, you would have already, most of your soul is gone, doubtful destroyed as I don't think mortals can destroy a soul, no you will be reunited with it rather painfully in fact, and you will die."

"I don't want to die." Voldemort said fear on his face, "please have mercy don't kill me."

"You don't get it, you are already dead." Harry said, "I will kill you, that is mercy, for if I let you live you would live without magic, a slave and you and I know you could not take that."

"Killing me is mercy?" Voldemort said, "I don't want to die!"

"Then you should not have maimed, tortured and killed all your life!" Harry shouted, "you could have been truly great, you were so smart, powerful and what did you do with it? Nothing you are a failure by your own hand! I am through with you, I am going to kill you and that is final!"

"I hate you!" Voldemort snarled.

"I will give you a last meal, anything you want." Harry said, "and no you cannot have any of my internal organs."

"Pity, I was hoping to have your heart on a platter." Voldemort snarled, "just get it over with."

"Gladly." Harry said.

Yet Harry was not going to kill Voldemort here, no he was going to take him someplace very public, in fact he would take him to Hogwarts. Fitting his first place he had been exposed to learning magic would be the last place he ever saw. Harry left Voldemort for the time being and went to sharpen his sword.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I was inspired by one of my friend's who is a Wiccan in the spell/chant I came up with. Yes both Lucius and Narcissa had to die but so did all the other death eaters. I got tired of having Harry face Voldemort in battle so I made Voldemort his prisoner. Harry will not torture him, he is not that kind of person, so instead he will leave him alive until he gets him to Hogwarts. Oh and Voldemort cannot escape, the spell used to kill the death eaters has weakened him to the point he has very little time left as it is._


	27. Chapter 27: The Last Act of Voldemort

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Last Act of Voldemort:

The next morning dawned bright and cheery, yet few students felt happy as they sat at breakfast wondering where Harry was. No-one was sitting by house table, Draco was seated with Neville and Hermione with Ron close by, all three trying to comfort him. Luna was with Crabbe and Goyle who seemed calmer and more rational about the deaths of their fathers, then again they still had their mothers and had not seen both their parents die before them like Draco had. Severus was worried for Draco but he did have good friends and they would help him through this the best they could. His parents were heroes for what they did, Severus did not think Lucius had it in him to fight back as he had but he did, and the way he had done so showed he really was a good man deep down.

Breakfast wound down and the students remained seated as if waiting for something, what they did not know. The doors to the great hall opened and the students turned to see Harry Potter enter the room and took out what looked like a book from his satchel. He enlarged it to a trunk, reached into it and pulled out a bound and very weak Voldemort. There were screams and only Dumbledore shooting sparks from his wand got the hall quiet. Harry walked up to the dais with his prisoner and forced the once terrifying lord Voldemort to his knees. Dumbledore looked surprised as did everyone there, they could not believe what they were seeing, Voldemort defeated and on his knees at the bidding of Harry. He looked sick and pale but there were no bruises on him and he was still clad in his fine robes of silk and velvet with a velvet black cap over his bald head.

"I did not torture him." Harry said, "he knows I have won, but I will not gloat about it, I did not want this, ever."

"Harry he has to go to Azkaban ." Dumbledore said.

"No sir, he missed his hearing and trial, he was sentenced to death there, as he marked me as his equal I am the executioner." Harry replied. "Though as I said I don't want this, but I must do this, it is justice after all."

"Why did you bring him here?" McGonagall managed to ask.

"Two reasons, one I wanted the last thing Voldemort saw was the great hall, it is magnificent and I am merciful in that regard, second as Hogwarts has, from time to time housed the magical government this is the site executions can take place."

"Harry you do not have to do this." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, headmaster Voldemort has no magic now, he is as good as a squib, he lost it all when the death eaters died. He would rather die than be without magic, besides that the law must be upheld."

"Don't bother speaking for me old man." Voldemort spat at Dumbledore, "it is true I am less magical than even Filch the filthy squib!"

"Don't you dare insult Filch, he is a great man!" Harry snapped, he turned, a hand still on his captive to the hall," for those of you who do not wish to see this you may leave, but I am going to chop of Voldemort's head as is my right. I will not use the old ways of execution for a traitor, I am no torture or sadist, he will die quickly and as painlessly as I can make it."

Many of the students left, mostly first and second years, the rest stayed. With a wave of his wand Harry sent the tables to the edges of the hall and conjured up a block and forced Voldemort to put his head on the block. If anyone saw the tears in Voldemort's eyes falling down his face they did not say anything. Harry took out his sword, made sure that Voldemort could not move and brought down the sword cutting through his neck with one clean stroke. The head rolled from the body and Harry pointed his wand and the body and turned it to ash. The head he would send to the minister as a gift. He turned to the students who had watched him kill Voldemort before them, yet before he could do anything Hermione had run to him and grabbed him kissing him.

"You had me worried you, you prat!" Hermione said between kisses.

"Well I had to have a chat with him." Harry replied, "I even offered him a last meal, he only wanted my heart on a platter, I had to deny him that. Pity I was willing to give him any treat he wanted."

"So he is gone, really gone?" Draco said walking up to Harry.

"Yes, thanks to your parents, I promise they will receive the reward they deserve." Harry said, "which reminds me I have something that will help you."

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"You will need to go to professor Snape's office as well, I sent it there. Thought he would like it first, that or he will kill me." Harry smirked. "Trust me you will like it, but I am not telling now, it's a surprise."

Draco just stared at Harry before he could speak the hall, realizing what had happened gave out a cheer as Voldemort really was dead and gone. They all wanted to congratulate Harry and of course they all wanted to know how he had managed to destroy Voldemort. For this he had all the students come in and those who took a part in the defeat of Voldemort joined him in the telling. When Harry was done it was lunch time and the house elves made a great big feast for lunch for the students. The remaining giants who had been on Voldemort's side sued for peace and the remaining werewolves without Grayback did the same. A new day had dawned and hope and light were back in the land.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was one boy who found it hard to celebrate at this time, Draco Malfoy. He was seated at the edge of the lake skipping stones deep in thought. On one hand it was good Voldemort was gone, on the other he had seen his parents die right before him. He saw Crabbe and Goyle come and sit by him, they were not bright boys in most things being more concerned for things of the earth than fancy books and such. In things like this they were smart and understood Draco's suffering, their father's had been there too, though they still had their mothers and Draco did not they still felt his pain.

"They are heroes for what they did." Crabbe said. "It does not hurt any less but they did die honorably."

"I know that, I was there." Draco snapped. "I had to watch them die, I should be glad the dark lord is gone but I just can't."

"I know, I do not feel like celebrating either." Goyle said, "much good has happened, I heard that the Dementors are gone too."

"Really?" Draco said looking up, "how is that possible?"

"It was what your parents did, their selfless sacrifice for all of us." Harry said walking up and sitting down by Draco.

"Why are you not inside celebrating?" Draco asked him.

"Many people forget how many good people we lost, I do plan on a statue of them." Harry said.

"It must be of Mr. Malfoy and lady Narcissa." Goyle said, "they were the bravest besides my dad."

"I think we can do that, oh and here Draco." Harry said handing over a small frame "once you wake them you can take that back to your manor and put it where ever you want."

"My parents made a portrait?" Draco said wide-eyed, "but only your parents, forgive me your mother was able to have two people in one portrait, not just a moving painting."

"She talked to your parents before they died, they asked them to not tell any what they were going to do." Harry said, "so my mum told them how to do this, it's not the same as having them really here but it helps, I know trust me."

"Thank you Harry, I thought you would put this in Severus's office for me?"

"I was going to but I value my life, once I recovered from what Severus did what Hermione did for upsetting him would be worse."

"We will leave you alone." Goyle said, "come on Crabbe."

They left and Draco took the shrunken portrait and looked on his parents, they both were clad in their finest robes and appeared to be sleeping. He new how to wake them and after a moment he did so, he watched as they woke slowly and looked around. The first thing they saw was the tear stained face of their son.

"Hello son." Lucius said, "I take it lord Potter got the portrait to you?"

"He did father." Draco said, "I miss you."

"I know you do." Narcissa said, "you are such a good brave boy."

"So much better than me." Lucius said, "I joined the dark lord, you never did."

"Father do not say that, you are a hero, you saved us all! For what you and mother did evil has been pushed far back." Draco said.

"So it did work." Narcissa said smiling, "it took all the death eaters, even the Dementors?"

"Yes, all them, Harry, er lord Potter wants to have a statue of you made." Draco said.

"Really, well that would be very nice," Lucius said, "I could give him pointers of course."

"Dear let him do what is needed." Narcissa said, "after all he is the true hero of the hour."

"He would disagree." Draco replied.

"Tell us of the battle." Lucius said. "How did Harry kill that beast?"

Draco settled in and if he embellished a bit he was allowed to of course. Though his parents were dead he could still talk to their portraits and it helped with the pain a bit for him. He was very proud of his father for what he had done and he was so glad he would never have to serve that evil creature that had dared call himself a lord. The war was over and Draco, tired from all that had happened over the past days went to his dorm room and fell fast asleep with no nightmares for the first time in weeks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is the end of Voldemort, a very quick execution really was all that was needed. Harry is not really the kind to prolong the torture of his enemy, or really even, torture the enemy. A nice sharp sword takes care of his problems rather quickly. As for Draco, he deserved closure in all of this and he got it. _


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Fourteen Years Later Godric's Hallow:

Harry sighed and flopped into a chair in the family room of the restored Potter home in Godric's hallow. It was called a cottage but it really a very comfortable five bedroom four bath house complete with library, potions lab, four car garage and large basement that was magically enlarged to hold a large swimming pool that looked like a lagoon and the dueling chambers. Though right now his _lovely_ children were not using the dueling room for that but the house driving him and the elves, Dobby, Mipsy and Floppy spare. He heard a laugh and looked up at the portrait of his parents and saw his mother laughing in good humor.

"Mother it is not funny, the twins decided that it would be grand fun to 'accidently' turn their rolls into bread bats and play cricket in the house." Harry growled.

"Well that is a good sport, very good they are learning muggle sports." James replied.

"Robert decided that was not fun enough so he started to chase his _dear_ sister Rose with the bat and she turned a roll to a shield."

"Good for her, he can be such a little terror." Lily said.

"The elves are repairing the damage and they did not use accidental magic, it was all on purpose. They are now writing an essay on why lying as they did is not wise." Harry replied, "I really could use a drink."

"What kind love?" Hermione said walking into the room, "I shutter when our children go to Hogwarts, will it still be standing?"

"It should be." James said, "just think, one more year and they are off to Hogwarts, a new generation of pranksters."

"Thanks dad, just what I need, Owls from both Minerva and Neville."

"You sure they will be Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"Could you see them as Ravenclaw? Or in dear Severus's house, I don't want him ending up in St. Mungos."

Two years after the death of Voldemort, in the summer after their last year at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione wed. Two years after that they had twins, Robert James Potter and Rose Harriet Potter. They had their father's hair color, eyes and skin tone but they were all their mother after that. What was worse was the fact they had a twin bond, both were magical as most twins born were, it was rare to have a squib in twins. That was not the worst it seemed, they both were Shapeshifters like their parents, they had found out this when they were seven and they started to show magical talent. They kept their parents on their toes and though it could be exasperating and wonderful in as many minutes.

"Mum, dad we finished." Robert said walking into the room, his raven locks short and sticking out all over.

"Can we go out and play please?" Rose said, her long raven hair tied back from her face.

"Please?" Both said with identical wide-eyed innocent green eyes looking up at their parents.

"I do believe I invented that look." Harry said looking at his children sternly, "you lied when you said you used accidental magic so no you are still grounded the rest of the day. If you had said you had intended to use it you could, but not now."

"Not fair!" Robert said pouting and storming out in a way that reminded Harry of Severus, all his son needed was the billowing cloak.

"So not far!" Rose said copying her brother.

"And no conning the elves in getting you sweets!" Hermione called after them.

She sat back and allowed Dobby to serve tea. She smiled as she thought back to the last few years, she, along with Harry had opened a school for magical students under the age of eleven and over six. This school would teach the young witches and wizards until they got to whatever magical school they were to go to. No matter the blood magical children were allowed to go to the New Avalon schools which now numbered four in all of England. When a muggleborn child was found he or she was allowed to go to one of these schools where they would be in contact with other magical children. Of course they were too young to learn much in the way of magic so Hermione had the schools modeled after the ones in America, the students were taught in the muggle way and even the most pureblood could blend in nicely with the muggle world thereby helping in keeping the magical world a firm secret.

She thought to the heirs of Hogwarts and the sons who would start at Hogwarts in six years all four the same age at five years of age. Neville Longbottom had married Ginny Weasley and they had four children, their first Robert Arthur Longbottom. Their second son was the heir to Gryffindor as the first born son of the newly found heirs would retain the family name and the second son would be the heir. Added to this was the fact that the names of the heirs were already chosen, Godric Gryffindor, Robert Ravenclaw, Herbert Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, the lords of Hogwarts. Stewart Ackerley had married Luna Lovegood and their elder son was named after his father, Stewart Ackerley Jr. Cedric had married Susan Bones and together their eldest son was named Charlus Robert Diggory. Then there was Severus Snape, he had the most children as he had married Charity Burbage, they had their eldest son Alexander Severus Snape, between him and his younger brother they had two girls, Lily and Lavender, twins, then came Salazar and finally Eileen and Eva the last. Remus had of course married too, Dora Tonks and they had Theodore "Teddy" Lupin, Rachael Lupin and little Verity Lupin, all metamorphmagus to the delight of their parents.

Life for the rest of the magical world was looking better and better, it was as if, as Draco Malfoy would say "the world is full of children and babies" and it was. Families that had only one or at the most two children before now had three or more on average. Draco and his lovely wife Astoria Greengrass had five children of their own, to their delight three were girls they had Regulus Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Athena Malfoy, Minerva Malfoy and little Lucius Sirius Malfoy a "little devil of a boy and too charming and smart for his own good" Draco said fondly. He was good friends with Harry who had kept his promise and there was as statue in the main courtyard of Hogwarts of his parents, his father lay peacefully cradled in one arm of his mother who had her hand out where an eternal flame burned.

Harry smiled and looked up at his parents and thought back to the scared little boy he had been before he found the trunk and ended up meeting his parents. Because of them he was free and happily married to a wonderful witch and his aunt he had last heard was still in a mental hospital as she had gone completely insane. His cousin had turned out to be a decent fellow, he was in the Army and loved it, Vernon had, unfortunately had died of a brain hemorrhage and so never go to say he was sorry to Harry. Harry was not worried though, he had a good life, good friends and a wonderful family and all really was well as his life was as perfect as it could get.

The End.


End file.
